


The Born Slut

by Author_Person



Series: The Born Slut [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Bloodplay, Castration, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, Impregnation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry Potter is a slut. He literally can’t live without sex and he doesn’t care who knows it. He has no shame.~~~~~~This is weird and awful and bad things happen in it. You’ve been warned.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Harry Potter, Buckbeak/Harry Potter, Cornelius Fudge/Harry Potter, Dennis Creevey/Harry Potter, Dobby/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter, Firenze/Harry Potter, Fluffy/Harry Potter, Garrick Ollivander/Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart/Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle/Harry Potter, Griphook/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn, Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Quirinus Quirrell, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Rubeus Hagrid/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe/Harry Potter
Series: The Born Slut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928104
Comments: 54
Kudos: 605
Collections: Read, Some smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape, incest, castration, extremely underage sex, honestly it’s a lot. If you aren’t sure you should read this please don’t.

This was originally supposed to be smut, but it kind of morphed into something mostly ridiculous. It’s a weird and wild ride and terrible. I feel like I should apologize, but I’m not gonna.

~~~~~~

Much is uncertain concerning the phenomena of the Born Slut. They are believed by many to be caused by the ingestion, by a pregnant mother, of amortentia. They are well known to require semen as a form of sustenance, not necessarily by mouth. It has also been theorized, but never confirmed, that their magical power level can be increased by the frequency and potency of the semen they consume.

~Magical Myths and Legends: The Truth Behind Them vol. 3

~~~~~~

Chapter One

~~~~~~

Little Harry Potter, of number four Privet Drive, was not a normal boy. He’s never been a normal boy. His parents knew this before they died, but they thought it was because he was a wizard. The various people in the neighborhood of Privet Drive know this, but they think he’s a criminal, which he isn’t. His aunt, uncle, and cousin all know this, but they know the true nature of his abnormality. Harry Potter is a born slut.

For his first few years at the Dursley’s the boy seemed normal enough, but they knew better, they knew he was a freak and made sure to treat him like one. Although at that time they thought he was simply a wizard. They made him do chores till he was exhausted. They made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. They called him various rude names, when they bothered acknowledging his existence at all, and they fed him very little. The boy was skin and bones for the first few years.

But then one day when he was just six years old. His uncle, being the only one in the house, decided to enjoy himself in a way he wasn’t usually allowed by his wife. His wife and son were out and the little freak boy was busy gardening, nobody would ever know, he thought.

So he sat down in front of the telly, turned on one of his favorite porn videos, and dragged his cock out for a nice lazy Saturday afternoon wank. His favorite pastime.

Only little Harry Potter had been outside for hours working under the hot sun and he just knew he was gonna pass out if he didn’t cool off inside and then he’d never get all his chores done. So he snuck quietly into the house. He didn’t want to get caught slacking off, you see.

He was standing just inside the backdoor and he wasn’t planning on going farther into the house ‘cause he didn’t want his uncle to see him, but there was this odd sound coming from the living room. The sound got under his skin and made him feel things he’d never felt before. He knew he had to get closer. He needed to know what this sound was.

Vernon was enjoying himself immensely, he was fully engrossed in the video. So much so he didn’t even notice the little freak until he was standing right beside him staring at his cock. His cock softened a bit at the realization he’d been caught, he was just opening his mouth to threaten the boy so he’d keep his mouth shut, when the boy drove that thought away.

“Can I touch it?”

He was going to refuse, he was, but the little slut looked so enamored, and Petunia wasn’t nearly as interested in sex as she should be, and he caved.

“Go ahead, boy.”

The boy knelt between his legs, like he knew what he was doing and began stroking his cock like he’d done it all his life. Vernon couldn’t believe it.

Neither could Harry. This is what he’d been missing he knew it. He needed to taste it. See if it tasted as good as it smelled. He leaned forward and licked the head. It did! It was delicious and he pulled the end into his mouth and began to suck vigorously.

Vernon could have died. The boy just, he just. Bloody buggering fuck! The boy was a born slut! Can someone be born a slut he thought, maybe it’s ‘cause he’s a freak, he’d be willing to bet good money only a freak could be born a slut.

He cums with a groan and fills the boy’s mouth. He’s too drained and still in shock from everything to tell the boy to swallow, but the boy does anyway.

“That was amazing! Can I do that again sometime?”

“Boy, you can do that everyday if you like.”

And so he did.

~~~~~~

It isn’t until he was almost eight that his uncle introduced him to the wonders of buggery and by then he’s almost dying from the lack of it. Not that he knew that was what he was lacking until after he’d got it of course.

It was a dreary summers day and his aunt and cousin were going into town to do some shopping. Harry knew they’d be gone most of the day and was hoping he’d get to drain his uncle’s cock several times while they were gone. But when he went to his uncle to do just that, he was told his uncle had something else in mind. He took him into the living room and made him sit on his lap on the couch.

He watched the screen eager to see what new porn his uncle had found. They’d watched porn together a few times before and he didn’t hate it but it wasn’t as good as cock-sucking. Not much is in Harry’s opinion. Actually he isn’t sure anything is.

But then the video starts playing and there aren’t any women in it. Just two men and one puts his fingers in the others arse and he thinks that’s weird but then he removes his fingers and puts his cock there instead. Harry stiffens and then begins trembling.

“Can we do that?”

“If you want to sure. Why don’t we finish watching this first?”

“No. I need your cock in me, now!”

He’d growled the last word which seemed to freak his uncle out a bit but he turned off the video and took him upstairs to the master bedroom anyway. And that was all Harry cared about right then.

They stripped in record time and Harry got on his hands and knees on the bed. His uncle began rubbing his hole with a damp finger and he tried to push back on it to make it go in already. His uncle had to spank him and tell him to stay still. He didn’t want to, but he worried his uncle would change his mind, so he listened. It took forever to get to three fingers and his uncle was trying to insist they go up to four but he begged and his uncle gave in. He felt the head of his uncle’s cock at his hole and whimpered with need. But when his uncle’s cock breached him it didn’t feel good, at all. Or at least not for him. His uncle was in heaven, he could hear him moaning about how good it felt over his own groans of pain.

He uncle didn’t seem to care that he wasn’t enjoying it and began sinking deeper and deeper and then, when he was in all the way, his uncle began to thrust, which hurt. He didn’t understand it, he knew he needed this so why was it so awful? But then his uncle changed the angle he was thrusting at and suddenly Harry’s whole world lit up. And he began begging his uncle for more. It was so good, it was too good. He was going to burst, he was going to fly away, he was dying, this had to be dying. It felt amazing. And then his uncle’s arms gave out and he fell on top of him, crushing him under his enormous bulk. He decided if he survived this, that next time he’d ride him.

~~~~~~

After that he began being fucked daily by his uncle, so of course they got caught.

He was on the master bed again being absolutely reamed out by his uncle. He’s riding him of course, but his uncle took control quickly, he’s gripping his hips hard and thrusting up into him with force.

It’s only been a few weeks since they started this new phase of their relationship and they were already taking foolish risks. The blowjobs were easy to fit into their schedule. Quick and quiet as they were. Sometimes he’d sneak into the bathroom and suck his uncle’s cock while his uncle pretended to use the loo. But fucking was so much louder and it could take forever sometimes. Which they both enjoyed immensely of course but it made it hard to find enough time alone.

So here they were. Petunia was out with her friends and Dudley had left to go to a friend’s house. They thought they were being sneaky enough and then Dudley waltzes into the room mid-fuck. He looked very confused, and his father, while concerned the boy would mention it to someone, was too far gone to stop.

A few more hard thrusts and he spills into the boy. Who promptly struggles off of his uncle’s cock, crawls across the bed, drops onto the floor, and begins stripping Dudley of his clothes.

“What do you think you’re doing, boy?”

“He has a cock too uncle. And I want it.”

Vernon stares at the little slut and his cock twitches valiantly but futilely against his thigh.

Dudley stares at his father, he doesn’t understand what is happening. Why is his father naked? Why does his cousin want him naked too? Oh that feels so good.

Harry is slurping on the tiny cock in his mouth. He doesn’t mind the size but he wishes it tasted better. He can barely taste anything at all!

He continues sucking on it though. Waiting for it to fill his mouth with a delicious load of cum. His cousin begins shaking and then pushes him away and he stares up at the boy confused and disappointed. Nothing? No cum? He looks to his uncle hoping his cock will be hard again, but it isn’t. He sighs.

“You did a very good job slut, from now on if Dudley is home while we fuck he’ll join in too. And this’ll be our little secret, right boys?”

“Ok, daddy.”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.”

~~~~~~

They fuck at least once a day after that, sometimes several. Vernon begins coming up with elaborate schemes to get his wife out of the house more often and for longer periods of time.

The slut is insatiable. He wants, no needs more cocks and he knows it. But his uncle refuses to bring any men home to help fill his slutty holes. But he’s in school now and some of the teachers there are men. He can’t let his uncle find out, but maybe he can seduce one, or more, of them.

It takes until he’s almost nine. It’s hard to seduce someone when your only sex appeal is how good you are at having sex. For the longest time he had no idea how to go about it. He couldn’t just shove them down, strip them naked and ride them into submission, although he quite liked that idea. But then one day he’s sat at home not doing much of anything, because Petunia’s home, enjoying an ice lolly.

He’s sucking and licking on it absentmindedly when his uncle groans quietly on the other side of the room and he realizes his uncle is watching his every suck. He pushes the ice lolly deeper into his mouth. And keeps pushing. He takes it as deep as he can until it’s filling his throat and then slowly pulls it out while sucking firmly on it. His uncle groans louder and he can see his dick twitch. He pulls it out of his mouth completely and, having decided he’s had enough fun, bites the end off. His uncle makes a choking sound. He ignores it. Already planning out how exactly he’s going to use this new trick to seduce a teacher.

~~~~~~

He begins slowly. He sucks on the end of his biro while staring at his male teacher’s cocks. He hates how loose their trousers are. He can barely see a thing. He does this for a while but only one shows the slightest reaction to his teasing. Pity. But better than nothing. He focuses on him exclusively.

He brings a banana into class one day and waits till the other students have wandered off to lunch. He takes the banana out of his bag and sits at his desk pealing it. Mr. Benson notices him still there as he’s getting up to leave, and before the man can do or say anything, Harry takes the banana in his mouth and pushes it deep. He maintains eye contact as he pushes it as deep as it will go and then pulls it slowly out while sucking and licking at it. He glances down at his teacher’s cock, pleased to find it filling rapidly.

Alex Benson clears his throat. He knows he should leave right now, report this to the authorities even. But he’s only human. His cock is aching and if this little slut wants some, well he’s going to give it to him.

Harry beams when Mr. Benson pulls out his cock. It’s slightly shorter than his uncle’s but a bit thicker. He rushes over and kneels at his feet. He examines his cock closely. He runs his nose along the side and sniffs deeply. It smells so good. He takes it into his mouth and sucks it down to the root. He feels Mr. Benson grip his head in his hands and wonders what he’s doing.

Alex looks down at the little slut, he’s astonished he took him so easily. His cock is snug in the boy’s throat and he’s not even gagging. He grips the boy’s head tighter and begins fucking his face.

Harry is in heaven. He feels like he’s not even a person in Mr. Benson eyes. Like he’s just a hole to be used. His arse clenches on nothing and he wishes it was being filled too. He stares up at his teacher with affection shining in his eyes.

Mr. Benson cums while his cock is shoved all the way down his throat and he’s a bit disappointed he didn’t get to taste his cum properly. So he takes his time licking his cock clean. He supposes that’s the way it goes when you’re just an object though, you don’t get to decide how you’re used. He loves that idea.

~~~~~~

He begins giving Mr. Benson blowjobs almost every day he’s at school. Whenever Mr. Benson decides to use him. It takes almost three weeks for him to get up the courage to ask for what he really needs. He doesn’t want to drive the man away with his neediness.

Finally after everyone else has left the classroom Mr. Benson stalks over to him and begins pulling out his cock. Before he can shove it in his mouth and he misses his opportunity, he asks in a meek voice.

“Mr Benson, would you please fuck my slutty arse?”

The man startles for a moment and then a glint enters his eye and he motions toward his desk.

“Bend over the desk and I’ll use you like the slut you are.”

He quickly finds himself stuffed full of cock. Mr. Benson is slamming his cock into him hard enough to bruise. Gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as well. He’s lying there blissed out and they’ve only just started.

His teacher fills his arse and then spanks him hard and calls him a good little slut. It feels wonderful. He hopes this becomes their new normal.

~~~~~~

It isn’t till the next day that the bruises darken enough for Uncle Vernon to notice. He’s apoplectic.

He takes the slut and tosses him across his lap and begins spanking him.

He beats the boy’s arse until it too is bruised. And then fucks him for good measure. Even with his sore arse the boy enjoys the fucking and Vernon realizes it’s a lost cause. The slut simply can’t help himself. He just hopes he doesn’t end up getting caught. He pulls his now softened cock from the slut’s hole and turns and looks straight into the eyes of his wife. He gulps nervously.

Petunia can’t believe what she’s seeing. No wonder her husband no longer begs her for sex. She almost gasps aloud at the realization of just how long it’s been since that was the case. They must have started when the boy was only six or seven. She narrows her eyes at her husband, warning him he better not lie.

“Whose idea was this?”

She shouldn’t even been thinking it, really. But the boy is just so slutty. She swears she’s caught him making eyes at her son a couple times.

“He-he came onto me, pet. I would never have thought to otherwise. I swear.”

Petunia stares him down for a long moment.

“Well, just so long as you clean up after yourself then and not while I have guests downstairs. You’re much too loud.”

Petunia is just glad she doesn’t have to satisfy Vernon anymore. The man is terrible in bed.

~~~~~~

Things remain much the same until a week before the boy turns eleven. When a letter comes from those freaks. Vernon refuses to let them take his slut away. He tries to avoid the letters but they keep coming. They flee.

They’re in a hut on a rock in the sea, when a giant barges in and ruins everything. He knows the moment he sees the hunger in the boy’s eyes as he stares at the giant’s crotch that it’s a lost cause. The boy will be leaving. He’s angry and lashes out. It doesn’t make a difference.

~~~~~~

Harry can’t believe what he’s seeing. The bulge is so very huge and he doesn’t even know if the giant, Hagrid, is a shower or a grower. God, what if it gets even bigger? He tells himself to wait until they’re at the school to seduce him slowly but he just can’t.

He climbs in the man’s lap and grinds his arse down. Hagrid picks him up, exclaims over his actions, and won’t let him near him. Even going so far as to sleep on his stomach on the couch so he can’t reach his dick once the giant falls asleep.

He tries wheedling a fuck out of him as a birthday gift but nothing doing. He pouts for a while before he falls into a fitful sleep.

~~~~~~

When they get to Gringotts he almost ignores the little goblins. He can’t imagine their dicks are very large but he hasn’t had a cock inside him for over twenty-four hours. He’s starving for a fuck.

So when they’re in the little mine cart he leans towards Griphook and begs him to do just that. When they get to his vault Griphook immediately pulls out his cock, looking entirely bored. Hagrid’s still recovering from the ride at first so it isn’t until Harry’s got the goblin’s cock shoved inside him and he’s being pounded that Hagrid tries to intervene. Harry gives him his most impressive glare and clenches down on the pronged dick in his arse. He’d been intimidated when he first saw it but it doesn’t hurt. Feels very good in fact.

Griphook finishes quickly and motions for them to get on with it. They do.

~~~~~~

They get the rest of their shopping done and Hagrid buys him an owl. He likes her, but he would’ve preferred a good fuck.

They go to get his wand.

The shop looks unattended at first but then an old man comes out of the back and walks toward them. He stops suddenly and looks at Harry with wide eyes.

“Harry James Potter. A Born Slut.”

“What?! He can’t be!”

“Oh, but he is, Mr. Hagrid. There’s no mistaking that magical signature. Tell me, did he ask you to fuck him?”

“I-well yeah, but I didn’t! I swear!”

“You need to.”

“What?”

“The boy is a Born Slut, he should know his limits well enough, if he asks for a fuck he needs to receive it. His very survival depends on it. Both of you, strip.”

He waits for them both to obey, Harry enthusiastically, Hagrid slowly and hesitantly, seemingly unable to believe that this is happening.

Ollivander makes Harry stand in front of Hagrid and stroke Hagrid’s cock to full hardness. It’s long enough it would be pounding into the slut’s heart if he were to try taking it. Ollivander clucks his tongue.

“Apparently you don’t know your limits, little slut.”

“So he can’t fuck me?”

“Oh no, he’ll be fucking you alright, but I’ll need to cast a few spells to make it possible. And it will have to wait a bit.”

Ollivander has him stand with his arms braced on the counter and he inserts a device into his arse. It enlarges once it’s inside, stretching him more than anything else ever has, and he moans aloud. Ollivander spanks him, hard, when he tries to wiggle his hips to increase the stimulation.

Ollivander removes the device once it’s as large as it can get and tells him he should be able to take a centaur cock easily. A nice decent size for an eleven year old Born Slut. And then Ollivander fucks him. Harry enjoys it of course. It’s only his second fuck all day, but he needs Hagrid inside him, so when Ollivander pulls out he looks over his shoulder at Hagrid and whines quietly.

Ollivander swats him on the arse and tells him to be patient. He casts a few quick spells on him then motions Hagrid forward.

Hagrid steps up to the tiny little thing. He drags him up and drapes him over the tall counter and places the head of his cock at his entrance. He hesitates.

“Are ye sure, ‘Arry?”

“Just fuck me, please, Hagrid.”

Hagrid pushes in slowly fearing he’ll tear the boy in two no matter what Mr. Ollivander says. The slut’s arse opens for him like a dream but is, once he’s inside, only just loose enough. He’s tight as a glove. Hagrid begins to thrust.

The boy reaches an arm under himself and makes a little sound.

“Oh.”

“What is it, ‘Arry?”

The boy doesn’t answer and Hagrid becomes concerned. Decides he needs to see the boy’s face. He pulls out halfway and flips the boy over onto his back. Bends him in half and shoves back home. That’s when he sees it. His cock is damn near bursting through the boy’s chest. His whole ribcage is expanding and contracting with every thrust. Hagrid meant to be gentle but he can’t after he’s seen that. He thrusts faster and faster, pounding the boy so harshly he’s faintly surprised the counter doesn’t give out from under him. He’s fucking him so hard the boy is forced to pant from the cock continually shoving the air out of his lungs. Hagrid’s starting to worry that Ollivander lied. That he’s actually going to fuck the boy to death. The thought makes him even harder and he pounds the boy harder in response. Half hoping to do just that. A part of him is horrified at his own thoughts, and how hard they’re making him, but he doesn’t care right now.

The boy has looked blissed out from the start but now he regains some semblance of self awareness and he begs.

“Harder.”

And that does it. Hagrid cums with a shout and watches greedily as his load fills the boy’s chest cavity fit to burst. The slut is breathing shallowly now, his lungs compressed by the fluid surrounding them and Hagrid is already wishing they could do this again. He decides then and there he will convince Mr. Ollivander to teach him those spells.

Speaking of Ollivander, he finally walks away, now the show is over, and collects a few likely wands from the back.

The boy is chosen by a wand and they leave.

~~~~~~

Once back at Privet Drive things do not go back to normal.

Vernon knows he only has a few weeks left with the little slut and wants to get his fill before he’s gone. He fucks him as often as he physically can. Even knowing how slutty the boy can be he expects him to complain after a few days of near constant fucking. He doesn’t.

On September first, he fucks him one last time, and then takes him to the ruddy train station. He drives away without waiting to make sure he gets onto that ridiculous platform. He’s hoping he doesn’t find it and will have to come home.

~~~~~~

Harry does make it onto the platform with the help of a family of redheads. He’s so relieved. As much as he’s enjoyed these last few weeks he can’t wait to go Hogwarts. There will be so many new men there! And apparently they’ll have to fuck him if he asks ‘cause he’s some sort of protected species or something. Ollivander didn’t exactly explain much. But that does explain why Griphook fucked him even though he didn’t seem to want to.

He doesn’t want to force people though. He wants them to want to fuck him. They tend to be much rougher that way in his experience, not that he has very much. He’s hoping he can begin changing that very soon.

He wanders down the train looking for a compartment full of older boys. He finds one.

He opens the door and looks in at a group of six boys who look up at him bewildered. They don’t understand why a little first year is bothering them. He must have seen the compartment was full.

“You lost?”

“No, I was hoping you’d like to fuck me.”

He finds their exclamations of shock a bit funny. One of them is looking at him speculatively though. He focuses on him.

“Do you know what a born slut is?”

The boy’s eyes widen. It seems he does.

“We should fuck him.”

The others all look at their friend shocked and a bit disgusted. Until he very patiently explains what the boy claims to be.

“So, you see, he can’t survive without it.”

“How do you know that’s what he is though?”

“Why would he lie? Anyway little slut, how do you know that’s what you are?”

“Ollivander told me.”

“See. You think Ollivander would lie?”

There’s a few grumbles about how creepy Ollivander is and that he probably likes little boys or something. But they seem to be coming around to the idea. Harry is thrilled. He’d realized while they were arguing he couldn’t coerce people into fucking him, whether or not he wanted to, if they didn’t even believe he was a born slut.

The smart one, as Harry has been thinking of him, finally asked him his name. Which brought about a whole new round of exclamations and dramatics. Harry began to despair of them ever fucking him. But then the smart one declared that if they didn’t fuck him, the little slut would just find someone else to do so anyway, and they began calming once again. Harry decided he likes the smart one.

The smart one begins stripping while the others just fidget awkwardly. Harry smiles so wide it hurts and strip in record time. One of the other boys shoots a spell at the compartment window to give them privacy and Harry rolls his eyes.

The smart one leans back and gives him an inviting look. Harry eagerly kneels between his legs and sucks down his cock. The two boys to either side groan at that and begin palming their cocks within their trousers. Harry slicks the cock with his saliva, then pulls off, climbs in the boy’s lap, and sinks down on his cock. He glances at the boys to either side and smiles at them while bouncing on the smart boy’s cock. Then he stares into the eyes of the smart boy and begins tightening his arse around his cock rhythmically. The boy groans, grips his hips, and begins thrusting up into him.

Harry is thrilled when the other boys finally begin stripping, he was worried he’d only end up being fucked by the smart boy. Better than nothing, but he can’t help but want more.

A boy behind him whispers to another.

“Look at that, do you think he could take two cocks at once?”

“Ollivander said I should be able to take a centaur cock easily. I’d love to try double penetration.”

Harry drinks in the sound of their groans. He wonders what house these boys are in. He’d love to be in the same house. They could fuck him every night.

“What, oh fuck yes, what house are you in?”

“Sly-slytherin. Fuck you’re tight. Why?”

“If I end up in Slytherin too, do you think you could fuck me every day?”

“I don’t care what house you end up in, oh fuck that’s good, I’ll fuck you every day regardless. Fuck, fuck, I’m coming.”

Harry groans as he feels his arse being filled. He needed that. He looks at the cock to his left and licks his lips.

“Can I suck your cock while someone else fucks me?”

The boy nods jerkily.

“Yes, please.”

It isn’t long before he’s on his knees being fucked from both ends. The boy whose cock is in his mouth is standing but not moving at all. He pulls off his cock.

“You can fuck my face if you want.”

The boy groans and his cock twitches. Harry sucks it back down and winks at the boy. Who grabs his face and begins fucking his mouth, slowly at first but soon speeding up till he’s slamming into him.

Harry is delighted when the boys both cum soon one after another and he finds himself filled with cum at both ends. He turns to the other three boys who haven’t had him yet and tells them he wants the three of them to fuck him at once.

One lays on his back on the bench and Harry sinks onto his cock, while another kneels behind him and lines himself up. Harry shivers in anticipation. He’s so busy concentrating on the feelings coming from his arse he doesn’t even notice the other boy moving until his cock is shoved at his lips. He opens his mouth and sucks it down just as the other boy shoves his cock into his already filled arse. He groans around the cock in his mouth and the boy groans above him in response. Harry’s in heaven.

The boys whose cocks are in his arse begin thrusting, one pulling out while the other shoves in. It’s like nothing Harry’s ever felt before. He loves it almost as much as when Hagrid fucked him.

The boys are a bit worried when his eyes glaze over but keep fucking him anyway. They assume the boy knows his limits. After they’ve all cum inside him they sit back down on the bench not bothering to get dressed. They lay him across their laps and stroke his hair gently while he lays there insensate. He doesn’t rouse for at least half an hour.

When he does he insists they fuck him again. So they all take a second turn.

About three hours into the train ride Harry’s about to open his mouth to ask for round three, when the smart one cuts him off.

“The trolley witch will be by soon and we don’t exactly want to get caught like this. We should get dressed.”

Harry is disappointed but they distract him with talk of Hogwarts, and their house, and he tells them about Hagrid’s giant cock and how he had to have spells on him to take it.

After the trolley witch comes by they fuck him again.


	2. First Year

Harry is in the antechamber with the rest of the first years when a bunch of ghosts come floating through the walls. He wonders if ghosts can interact with physical objects. Can he fuck one? He’s not really sure he wants to, but he’d still like to know if it’s an option. He wonders if they fuck each other at least.

~~~~~~

Harry ignores the sorting entirely, too busy staring around at the house tables and dreaming about taking every cock in the room. He finds himself salivating at the sight of Hagrid. He needs that cock inside him again.

When his name is called he approaches the hat determinedly. He really wants to be in Slytherin but isn’t sure whether the hat can be argued with. He’s going to try. The hat is placed on his head.

“Oh, my! It’s been a long time since I’ve sorted one of your sort Mr. Potter.”

“I want Slytherin.”

“Yes I can see that. Fortunately for you, you are definitely a Slytherin. Willing to do anything to achieve your goals. Yes, you certainly are...”

“SLYTHERIN”

The whole hall goes silent. Nobody is clapping. Harry practically skips over to the Slytherin table and sits next to the smart boy. There are a few hesitant claps and the sorting resumes. He feels the smart boy pet his thigh and he beams up at him. The boys around him immediately begin whispering to the other older boys at the table and it isn’t long before he has a lot of boys eyeing him hungrily. Harry feels like he’s found home. Like he’s finally where he belongs.

~~~~~~

After the sorting he follows his boys, as he’s starting to think of them, down to the dungeons. He’s forced to wait with the rest of the first years and listen to the prefect’s welcome speech. He just now realizes the smart boy is a prefect as well. Huh, he needs to start paying more attention to things other than sex.

After the prefects are done they’re given another speech. This time by their new head of house. Harry likes the look of him. He looks like he would fuck him violently. He purrs at the thought.

After that speech he obediently follows his fellow first year boys to their dorm. They look at him with varying levels of disgust. He ignores them, they probably can’t ejaculate yet, anyway. The blond one tries to befriend him though. He seems pompous, but he shakes his hand anyway. He’s kind of pretty in a pointy way. Maybe he’ll suck his cock later.

For now, he tells them he has some place he has to be. The blond one, Draco, his name is Draco, he has to remember that since they’re friends now. Draco looks shocked and confused. He tells him he can come too. Since they’re friends.

Draco comes with him back to the common room and Harry waltzes right up to the smart one. Who is surrounded by a large group of boys. Harry licks his lips and is immediately disappointed when the smart one says only a few boys are going to fuck him tonight. Although the look on Draco’s face makes up for it a little.

“But why?”

“Because you need to get some sleep tonight and so do we, little slut. We’ll make up a rota and only a few of us will fuck you each night. You need to spend some time on your studies, little slut.”

Harry reluctantly admits the truth in that. He’s only been here a few hours and the thought of being expelled is horrifying.

“Ok. Draco is going to be joining us at least for tonight, ‘cause he’s my friend. If you don’t want to after tonight that’s fine, Draco.”

One of the boys breaks off from the group and guides him and Draco off to the seventh year boys dorm. They enter followed by the rest of the seventh year boys.

Harry begins stripping at once and so do they. He grins reassuringly at Draco who looks uncomfortable and assures him he can just watch if he’d prefer. Draco just stares at him for a moment but then nods.

Soon he’s filled at both ends and oblivious to everything happening around him. They each take a turn fucking him and then pack him off to his dorm for the night.

Draco says nothing to him all the way back to their dorm. He wonders if he no longer wants to be his friend. Oh well. Draco does at least wish him a good night.

~~~~~~

His first week is spent trying not to get lost in the massive castle. Getting to know his house mates, somewhat unwillingly. There’s so many names! How is he supposed to remember them all? And having his brains fucked out nightly.

Draco does stay his friend but blushes all the time. He’s not sure why the boy’s so embarrassed. Is he embarrassed, or is he blushing for some other reason? He ignores it either way.

Nothing particularly memorable happens until his first flying lesson. A blonde Gryffindor boy falls off his broom and breaks his wrist. Draco picks up something the boy dropped and is being a dick about it. Harry scolds him. He’s never liked bullying. He’s never been bullied himself ‘cause he always had Dudley watching his back, but he still doesn’t like it. It’s rude. Draco blushes and hands the thing to a red headed Gryffindor and asks him to bring it back to the blonde.

~~~~~~

It isn’t until the Friday of his third week that something else happens. He gets a note at breakfast. He’s confused at first. Who would be writing him? And they sent the note with his own owl?

It’s from Hagrid.

I learnt those spells from Mr. Ollivander. Saturday morning. My hut. Come alone.

Hagrid

Harry shivers with anticipation.

~~~~~~

Being fucked by Hagrid is the best feeling in the world. It’s like he’s nothing but a cock sleeve. Hagrid doesn’t speak to him, doesn’t once make eye contact, just stares at the bulge showing where his cock is filling him. And his cock! God, it’s unbelievably huge. He wishes they could do this everyday, but apparently they can’t. Hagrid said Ollivander made him swear not to fuck him more than once a week. Something about permanent damage. Harry thinks it’d probably be worth it, but oh well. From now on every Saturday is going to start like this.

~~~~~~

The next day he’s approached by Professor Snape at breakfast. He still hasn’t tried asking him for sex. He’s been getting so much from his house mates he hasn’t felt the need. Maybe he will today though.

Apparently he needs to speak to the Headmaster. He wonders what that’s about.

They get to the Headmaster’s office and Snape leaves him to have his meeting alone.

“Hello, Harry, I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.”

“Sir?”

He knows. The Headmaster knows and now he’s going to be expelled. No. Born Sluts have to have sex, he can’t survive without it. The Headmaster will listen to reason he’s sure.

“I’m not sure what they told you, Harry, but I will not tolerate a student being taken advantage of. They will be expelled and...”

“No! You can’t!”

“Harry, what do you mean by that?”

“I’m a born slut, sir. They’ve been helping me is all. If it’s against the rules I should be punished, not them.”

“Who told you you are a born slut, my boy?”

“Mr. Ollivander, sir. Hagrid was there, he can confirm it.”

“I see. I will have to verify this, you understand?”

“Of course, sir.”

The Headmaster pulls out his wand and casts a complicated looking spell. Glowing runes surround his body for a moment.

“You are indeed a born slut.”

“So they won’t be punished?”

“No, my boy, they will not.”

“And...and we can continue having sex?”

“I’m afraid we have no choice, my boy, yes, you may.”

Harry leaves the Headmaster’s office relieved but a bit bewildered. Why did the Headmaster look so sad?

~~~~~~

Nothing much interesting happens until Halloween when a troll gets loose in the castle during the feast. They’re sent back to their dorms. Harry’s a bit shocked since the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons, but he’s surrounded by the upper year boys, so he feels safe.

The next day they find out a Gryffindor girl was killed. It’s all anyone can talk about. Apparently there’s going to be an investigation. Harry takes no notice of it until he finds out Hagrid won’t be able to fuck him that weekend. Too busy finding a new home for Fluffy whoever that is. Harry pouts for a while when he hears that and then gathers his boys and they plan an orgy for that Saturday.

He’s fucked all day and then doesn’t wake till almost dinner on Sunday.

~~~~~~

When Christmas break comes he’s a bit conflicted. A part of him wouldn’t mind going back to Privet Drive. But a few of his boys will be staying at the castle so it’s not like he won’t be getting fucked either way. Also, now that he’s had so many different boys he’s realized Uncle Vernon isn’t very good in bed. He decides to stay.

He gets so many presents for Christmas, he’s glad he decided to get something small for each of his boys. He also gets an anonymous gift. An invisibility cloak!

He uses it to stalk Professor Snape a bit. He’s tried coming onto the man. Told him he was a born slut even. Nothing. He hasn’t asked him for sex ‘cause he doesn’t want to force him, but he’s starting to be tempted. The man is infuriating. He follows him through the halls on, hopefully, silent feet.

He even tries following the man into his quarters. He feels guilty even as he does it. But tries it anyway. He’s caught. Snape is furious.

“Is there a reason behind your stalking me through the halls, Mr. Potter?”

“I just want you to fuck me. Why won’t you fuck me? Do you just not want me?”

“I do, Mr. Potter, but I am waiting for the right time, you will just have to wait.”

“What does that mean? What right time?”

“You shall see, Mr. Potter. Detention, for invading my private rooms and if I catch you under that cloak again I shall give you detention every Saturday morning for the rest of the year. You wouldn’t want that now would you? Hagrid would be so disappointed.”

“N-no, Professor, that won’t be necessary.”

Snape is scary. God, he can’t wait for him to fuck him.

He makes him scrub cauldrons for hours.

~~~~~~

Mid January he’s lying on one of his boy’s beds on his back being fucked. Everything seems normal at first but then something feels off. Different. Next thing he knows he’s ejaculated all over his own stomach. He’s shocked. He’s not sure why he’s shocked, he knew this was coming eventually it just, doesn’t feel right, for some reason. He collects some on his fingers and tastes it. It tastes like semen. Still, something seems off.

Professor Snape comes striding into the room and drags the boy who’d been fucking him out of the way. The boy had just finished so he goes willingly enough. Harry looks up at Snape confused, yet hopeful that maybe now is the right time. It isn’t.

Snape makes him dress and drags him to his office. Once there he explains that he can’t have sex for a week. None. At all. He’s horrified.

“You can’t do that!”

“Oh? I’m afraid you’ll find, Mr. Potter, that, in fact, I can. You will not be having sex, for over a week. Which means you will miss your regular appointment with Hagrid as well as your usual evening relations with your fellow Slytherins. You will also be missing next Saturday’s appointment because you will be spending the day with me. Is that understood?”

“You’re finally going to fuck me?”

“Exactly so, Mr. Potter. Five points to Slytherin for not being a complete idiot.”

“Ok. Then I won’t have sex. Until next Saturday. This is going to suck.”

“It’s necessary. Or I would not deprive you in this way.”

~~~~~~

His boys are horrified at the news but the smart one gives him a thoughtful look. Harry has a feeling he knows what’s going on but he refuses to tell him.

The days drag on forever. He’s itchy and his skin feels wrong. He needs to be fucked.

He’s going to go insane. Three more days. Three more. He can wait. He can.

God, this Friday feels like it will never end.

~~~~~~

Saturday he wakes up miserable for all of a moment and then he remembers what day it is. He sits up so fast he gets dizzy. Dresses quicker than he ever has before. Runs all the way to Snape’s office.

He stands in front of the door and makes himself wait a moment. Doesn’t want to piss the man off with his neediness. He knocks quietly.

The door opens.

~~~~~~

Professor Snape has him strip and lie on his back on his desk. He’s trembling with anticipation. Snape pulls a small metal tube out of a drawer and slips it over his cock. Harry looks up at the man, giving him a confused look. He answers the implied question.

“To collect a sample of your semen.”

“Oh.”

The Professor lubes up two fingers and pushes them into his arse. Harry is disappointed. He was told there’d be fucking today. He isn’t disappointed long.

“What was that!”

“Your prostate.”

The Professor keeps rubbing his prostate until he cums and then keeps rubbing it until he cums again. And then again.

By that point he’s begging him to stop. He doesn’t understand. It shouldn’t hurt. It never hurts, not since that first time anyway. He’s been fucked nonstop for hours and it never hurt. He’s pleading with Snape now. Moaning brokenly. Snape doesn’t stop.

He’s not sure how many times he’s cum now. He’s not aware of much at all anymore.

~~~~~~

Severus removes the metal tube and checks the level of fluid in it. It’s a decent amount. At any rate it will have to do. The boy is completely empty.

He removes his fingers and draws his aching cock out. He lines it up and thrusts in. The little slut is completely unresponsive. He begins thrusting at once, sets up a punishing pace, not bothering to be gentle. The slut can take it.

When his orgasm nears he grabs his wand and points it at the boy’s testicles. Mutters the incantation just as he climaxes. The boy’s balls vanish completely.

~~~~~~

Harry wakes up groggy and blinks his eyes against the sunlight streaming in the windows. Wait? Windows?

He sits up and finds himself in a classroom filled with men. All of his boys are here but a bunch of older men are as well. One of them looks like an older version of Draco. He looks around confusedly and feels a hand grip his shoulder.

“Relax, Mr. Potter. These men are here to show you a good time, but only if you want that, of course.”

“Professor! You said you would fuck me!”

“And I did.”

“I don’t remember.”

“You had passed out by that point, if it makes you feel better I can fuck you first today. Would you like that?”

He nods his head and gets up so he can strip. The men and boys around him also begin stripping without taking their eyes off him. He’s had sex while being watched dozens of times before, but it feels different this time. He likes it. The idea flits through his head of being fucked in the middle of the Great Hall, everyone watching.

He’s so turned on, it takes him a moment to notice something’s wrong. He has no balls. What? Why?

He looks up at Professor Snape quizzically.

“They had to be removed.”

“Why?”

“They would’ve limited the amount of sex you could comfortably have. You would not be able to handle even half of the men in this room without being in pain. Would you have preferred that?”

Harry thinks he might’ve liked to have had the choice or at least been given a warning but brushes it off.

“No, sir. Thank you, sir, for helping me.”

“I am your head of house Mr. Potter, it is my duty to help you. Now on the desk on your back.”

Snape fucks him just like he knew he would. He sucks the blonde man’s cock at the same time. He’s startled when the blonde man leans forward above him and kisses Professor Snape deeply. He wonders if they’re lovers. He thinks he’d like to see that.

He’s finds himself being fucked nonstop for the next two hours. He wouldn’t have minded going longer, but Snape insists he won’t have time to finish his essays if he doesn’t start now. Spoilsport.

~~~~~~

He’s leaving defense class a few weeks later when he’s stopped by the Professor. He waves off his friends and wanders up to Quirrel’s desk.

Quirrel waits until the other students have all left and points his wand at the door. It shuts and locks. Harry‘s heart rate picks up. Is Quirrel going to fuck him?

“I k-know w-w-what you are Mr. P-p-potter.”

Quirrel leans back in his chair and spreads his legs invitingly. He pulls his cock out and gestures for him to get on with it.

Harry strips off his clothes and rounds the desk, he braces himself on the arms of the chair and then sinks onto the cock below him.

Pain, so much pain. It feels like there’s a burning brand inside him and Harry can’t move. Can’t breathe.

He finds himself on the floor at Quirrel’s feet not knowing how he got there. Quirrel is still sitting in his chair, panting with pain. Harry stares at what’s left of the man’s cock. It’s blackened and burnt looking. Harry doesn’t understand. How could that happen? Was it something he did?

“I’m sorry!”

“Shut up, Potter, and get out.”

He doesn’t even sound like himself. He’s not stuttering at all. Maybe ‘cause he’s in pain or something.

“We need to get you to the hospital wing, Professor.”

“I said. Get. Out.”

Harry grabs his clothes and throws them on and leaves. Hopes he won’t be expelled.

~~~~~~

Nothing happens about the Quirrel Incident. The man keeps teaching classes and nobody mentions it again. Harry is grateful but also still concerned. What if that happens to someone else he’s fucking? Then again he’s fucked dozens of boys and never had a problem till now so maybe Quirrel was the problem. He doesn’t know. He decides to quit worrying about it.

~~~~~~

About a week before school lets out, Quirrel disappears. Harry wonders if it will lead to another investigation. As far as he knows the last one never found any evidence of wrong doing on anyone’s part. He hopes there’s no investigation this time. Hopes if there is, no one finds out about the Quirrel Incident.

Later that day he’s sitting worrying about it in the common room, waiting for some of his boys to decide they’re ready to start that night’s orgy, when Snape comes into the common room and fetches him.

He finds himself in Snape’s office again. Who asks him if he’d like to stay with him that summer. Explains that he has a theory he’d like to test.

“What theory?”

Snape refuses to explain his theory but does explain what he wants to do to test it.

A chill runs through Harry at the idea. He’s not sure it’s a good idea. He thinks he should refuse. But he can’t resist. The idea calls to him like nothing else ever has.

“Will they all watch? Like groups of them waiting their turn, watching the others take theirs?”

“That would be simplest but if you’d rather...”

“No! No. I want that. I want to be watched. To be used. To be nothing more than a hole to fuck. Please.”

“That can be arranged, Mr. Potter.”

“Then yes. Yes, let’s do it.”

~~~~~~

Severus has the boy go home on the train. Lucius will take him to his manor for him. The Headmaster doesn’t need to know about the change in the boy’s accommodations. He’s still busy dealing with the missing Philosopher’s Stone. Well, maybe he should have listened when Severus told him Quirrel was trying to steal it. Barmy old fool.

He gets to the manor that night to find Harry out flying with Draco. Makes Harry come down for a moment. The boy is trembling with excitement. He tells him the fun will start in the morning before he even wakes. The little slut looks like he’s salivating at the thought. He sends him off to fly again in the meantime. He has a lot of work to do in the next few hours.

He accomplishes everything he needs to but not until late that night. He plans to be up before dawn so that things can commence precisely at dawn. He could’ve put it off a few hours, but this feels right. So this is what he’ll do. It means he’ll only get a few hours sleep tonight. He hopes it’ll be worth all the work in the end. He’s going to have a very busy summer.

~~~~~~

In the morning he gets up and finishes the preparations. Lucius graciously agreed to host this little experiment. Seems quite happy at the prospect. He suspects Lucius might regret it after a few weeks, probably doesn’t realize how much work it’s going to be. Oh well. He’ll make it up to the man, somehow.

He takes the sleeping boy and straps him into his new home. Inserts the tube into his arm that will keep him hydrated and casts the spells that will prevent bedsores. The boy won’t be moving until the end of summer after all. He turns to greet the first group as Lucius brings them in.

“You will each be allowed to fuck him as many times as you want. You can invite others to come with you next time or instead of you. You may come at any time of the day or night. We want his holes filled continuously. Both of them. The only rule, which you ought to remember, is that you have to be fertile. Also every morning at precisely eleven thirty, Lucius will be bringing his abraxan in, and having it fuck him, if you would like to watch. Any questions? Then begin.”

He watches the first cocks breach the boy’s holes. The boy sleeping on for a moment before he jerks awake. If he wasn’t held in place with spells as well as more traditional bindings he might have dislodged the cocks inside him. The slut groans when he realizes it’s already started. Severus palms his erection and thinks he might just take a turn today.

~~~~~~

At precisely eleven thirty Lucius comes striding into the ballroom leading his prized abraxan stud. Severus watches avidly. The men who were here this morning have all left and been replaced multiple times with new groups of men all eager to get a turn with the boy. But most of them have made sure they’ve come back to watch this. The room is filled with men. Lucius leads the giant winged horse closer and the man currently fucking the boy’s arse moves out of the way. He seems just as eager as the rest of them to see this.

Severus has the man fucking the boy’s face stop and releases the spell holding the boy’s head tilted back so he can see what’s coming next. The slut’s eyes widen and Severus smiles. He may have forgotten to tell the slut this little detail.

Lucius stops and hits the abraxan with a spell and it’s cock hardens and begins pushing out of its sheath. He guides it forward. Severus adjusts the height of the contraption holding the slut and the abraxan’s cock slides home. The room is filled with groans. They all watch hungrily as the abraxan immediately sets up a punishing pace, fucking it’s cock into the boy who is squealing with his head thrown back. The man who’d been fucking his face before holds his head still and cuts off the sound with his cock. The abraxan stills and begins filling the slut with his potent seed.

When it’s done Lucius leads it back out and the boy is filled with another cock.

~~~~~~

It’s only takes about two weeks, Severus notes, for the boy to become almost entirely unresponsive. He still reacts when the abraxan is fucking him but other than that he merely lies there.

A week after that he doesn’t seem to notice even the abraxan. Severus is a little worried he might be giving the boy more than he can handle. But mostly he’s worried about finding new cocks to fuck him. A lot of the men have grown bored, and quit coming everyday, he needs to find more to take their place. He begins spreading the net more widely perhaps Lucius’ contacts in France can drum up some French wizards to fuck the little slut.

Three weeks after that he begins spreading word by way of Lucius’ contacts in Italy.

He decides to end things a week before school starts. To give the boy some time to recover and also so he has some time to recover. It was more exhausting than he thought it’d be arranging everything.

~~~~~~

The boy does not seem to be recovering. He’s still insensible the night before his scheduled return to Hogwarts. Severus tries not to panic. It will be fine. The Headmaster will understand. These things happen. Damn it. He’s going to end up in Azkaban.

~~~~~~

He takes the boy back himself. He can’t exactly send him on the train like this. He places him in the guest room of his quarters and goes to see Albus and beg forgiveness.


	3. Second Year

Albus Dumbledore cannot believe what he is hearing.

“What were you thinking? Why would you do this?”

“It was an experiment. It’s not like it sounds. The boy is supposed to defeat the Dark Lord, Albus.”

“What does that have to do with this, my boy?”

“The boy is a born slut. That is all he has to his name, he has no particular skill with magic, and from what I have observed, has average magical power. If that boy were to stand before the Dark Lord he would be killed instantly.”

“And this was supposed to change that?”

“Precisely that. It has been theorized that a born slut gains power from the semen they ingest. The more fertile the better, preferably magical. I was hoping, I still am, that it will give him more magical power.”

“I see. And how do I explain his absence to the other children, Severus?”

“Quidditch accident?”

“Severus.”

“Well, I don’t know, Albus. Spin whatever tale you want. No matter what you say they’ll not believe you and rumors will run rampant. As you know well.”

Albus sighs, and finds himself wishing he’d become minister after all. He doubts the minister has to deal with this sort of thing.

“Should we transfer the boy to the hospital wing?”

“No. I made this mess, and I will deal with it. The boy may stay in my quarters until he recovers enough to rejoin his classes.”

~~~~~~

Severus checks on the boy in the morning, no change. He decides to place the boy in his own bed to makes things easier. This way he doesn’t have to worry about monitoring spells, he’ll know if the boy wakes if he’s in the same bed.

He finds himself staring at the boy three days later. He hasn’t been able to get away from the castle to fuck Lucius because he’s been busy watching over the boy. He finds himself tempted to just fuck the little slut. He knows he wouldn’t mind. Still he’s already had the boy fucked into a vegetable, he really shouldn’t risk exacerbating the problem. Then again, he has no way of knowing if he’ll ever recover. He could be like this permanently.

He fucks him.

He fucks him every night. It’s different fucking someone who is completely unresponsive. He feels like he should hate it, but he doesn’t. He likes the thought that the slut’s only purpose now is to act as his own personal fucktoy. A part of him hopes he never wakes.

~~~~~~

The boy doesn’t wake until about a month and a half into the school year.

It takes another few days before he’s able to resume classes.

It does not go well.

~~~~~~

Madam Pomfrey bustles out of her office when her alarm goes off letting her know someone is in her infirmary.

She sees Filius hovering a blonde boy into her hospital wing while another boy, Mr. Potter in fact, rushes along beside him looking panicked.

“What happened, Filius?”

“Cheering charm, Poppy.”

“Cheering charm?”

She’s never heard of a cheering charm harming someone no matter no badly it was cast.

“I-I didn’t mean to, Professor, it was an accident I swear!”

“Calm down, Mr. Potter, of course it was, but what happened exactly?”

“I tried to cast the cheering charm on Draco and I think I got it right, but, but he just, he stood there for a moment smiling a bit oddly and then he just fell over.”

“His heart stopped, Poppy. I cast the charm to restart it immediately of course, but, his heart shouldn’t have stopped from a simple cheering charm.”

She looks down at the poor boy on the bed, and hopes for his parents sake, not to mention his own, that there’s nothing wrong with his heart. They only have the one child. It’ll break their hearts. She begins a full diagnostic on the boy.

~~~~~~

“He was fine Albus, Draco is perfectly healthy. It would seem my little experiment worked after all, the boy has more power than he knows what to do with.”

“Be that as it may, Severus, you will not do anything of the sort next summer. We don’t know what the outcome might be, and it’s already unsafe for the boy to perform simple spells without supervision now.”

Severus leaves and Albus leans back in his chair. He wonders if he should retire.

~~~~~~

Harry spends a few days avoiding Draco after that. He still feels guilty even though he knows it wasn’t his fault.

He’s wandering through the corridors daydreaming about the upcoming Saturday when he hears a voice coming from the wall of all places. It sounds very violent. He wonders if one of the ghosts is inside it. He’s never spoken to the Bloody Baron so he doesn’t know what he sounds like. He could picture him talking about ripping and tearing people though.

He ignores the voice and keeps walking right into the new defense Professor whose name he doesn’t remember. He’s wearing pale purple robes. He has a feeling he’s not going to like him, at all. He starts to walk past the man, but the man grabs his arm, and hauls him into an abandoned classroom.

He’s a bit confused for a moment until the man vanishes his clothes.

“If you wanted a fuck all you had to do was ask.”

“W-What?”

“Well, come on, pull your cock out and shove it in me already.”

The man looks at him with his eyes wide and then narrows them in a glare. He finds himself shoved face first against the wall with the Professor’s cock pinning him in place. The man fucks him roughly and then more roughly still when he merely groans lustily at the violent treatment.

The man growls at him and fucks him harder still. He’s pinned in place with the man’s hands gripping his waist so he can’t shift back into the man’s thrusts. He feels like an object and he thinks he might like him after all.

The man fills his arse and drops him to floor like he’s worthless. He looks up just in time to see the man adjust his robes and hair, and walk out the door.

~~~~~~

He’d almost forgotten the incident with Lockhart, as he later remembers he’s called, when he is once more dragged out of the Slytherin common room by Snape.

“I heard about your little dalliance with Lockheart.”

“And?”

“And if you allow that man to touch you again I will, never, fuck you again. That man is disgusting. I thought you had some standards.”

“He didn’t exactly ask first or I would’ve refused. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“He what?”

“He pulled me in that classroom, vanished my clothes, and fucked me against the wall. When I didn’t beg him to stop he was enraged and fucked me harder. The bloody rapist.”

“I will deal with this. You will stay away from him.”

“Since when do you get to dictate who I fuck?”

Snape crowds him against his desk, pushes him back onto it, and drags a finger down his body.

“Generally when I lay claim to a man that man never fucks another again, without my express permission, until I am done with him. That is not possible in your case, Mr. Potter, but that doesn’t mean I can’t set limits. Declare certain individuals off limits. If you are mine that is. Do you not want to be mine?”

Harry wants to be angry at the man for trying to control him, but he’s just so turned on by it. He remembers the abraxan. He shivers.

“I-I do, sir. Yours.”

“Good slut.”

~~~~~~

A few days later Harry notices he’s being stalked, by a first year boy. He just watches the boy at first, wondering what he wants. He doesn’t look like he’s hit puberty yet so it’s probably not sex.

He gets tired of waiting. The boy seems rather scared of him and he wonders what kind of weirdo stalks someone who scares them. He walks round a corner in the dungeons and waits in an alcove for the boy to follow. The boy looks confused when he comes sneaking around the corner to find an empty hall. He grabs the boy’s arm. The boy screams.

Once he gets him to calm down he finds out the boy’s name is Colin Creevey and yep he’s a firstie. Who’s apparently obsessed with him because he’s The Harry Potter, but also terrified ‘cause he’s a Slytherin.

“The other Gryffindors say all Slytherins are evil, but I don’t see how that can be true ‘cause you’re a Slytherin, right, but then, I don’t know, I just, maybe, I don’t know, I shouldn’t have been scared, sorry.’

Harry thinks the boy’s kind of cute. Like a puppy. He decides he’s found a new friend and brings him back to the dungeons to meet Draco.

On the way there the boy tells him all about his camera and the pictures he’s been taking with it and Harry decides to invite him to that night’s orgy. So he can immortalize it on film. And then he’ll bring him to Hagrid’s on Saturday and film that. Why didn’t he think of being filmed before?

Draco looks horrified he brought a Gryffindor into their dorm and then even more horrified when he tells him he’s going to be bringing the boy to that night’s orgy. Which Draco still won’t attend.

~~~~~~

That night’s orgy is wild. His boys seem to be driven to new depths of depravity by the presence of a camera. He’s pissed on and in, has cuts sliced into his stomach, forming the word slut, of course, and has three cocks shoved in his arse at once.

He’s not particularly fussed about the piss play but he loved everything else. And being filmed. Fuck. That made everything so much better. He can’t wait for Saturday.

~~~~~~

Saturday comes around and Harry is shaking with anticipation. He always looks forward to Saturday but even being fucked half to death by a giant cock can get a bit repetitive after a while. He hasn’t been this excited for it in ages.

He grabs Colin by the arm and drags him, gently, to Hagrid’s hut. He never told him what they’d be coming here for and he doubts the boy figured it out even if he did tell him to bring his camera and lots of film.

Hagrid looks startled to see company with him but Harry just points to the camera as explanation. Hagrid tries to argue against it but Harry is determined. He wants this more than he’s wanted anything in a while. It’s going to happen.

Hagrid ends up agreeing.

They strip naked. Little Colin’s eyes go huge when he sees Hagrid’s massive cock and he looks back and forth from it to Harry as if he’s trying to understand how it fits. Harry laughs delightedly and tells him there are spells involved.

Colin starts taking pictures before they’ve even properly started, seemingly wanting to capture every second of this encounter.

Harry lies on the bed on his back and trembles while Hagrid casts the necessary spells.

Hagrid fucks into him in one smooth slide, and it shouldn’t feel any better than all the other times just because he can hear that shutter clicking, but it is. Harry looks up at Hagrid who is, like always, focused only on the bulge in his abdomen. He looks at Colin who notices and smiles before focusing back on his camera. He looks down at the bulge himself wishing it were larger. Wishing it filled him past endurance even with the spells. Imagines himself speared on a cock large enough to reduce him to being a cock sleeve. His eyes roll back and he knows no more.

“Is he okay, Mr Hagrid? Does that usually happen? Can you use those spells to fuck his throat?”

Colin continues capturing shot after shot. This is amazing. He’d never even seen someone have sex before he came to Hogwarts! And there were so many ways to have sex too! He had no idea some people liked to be peed on. That seems weird. But so does being fucked by a giant cock. Oh wow! He must be cumming. Harry’s chest is expanding. He must cum a lot. Harry looks like he can barely breath. How does that work? Colin wishes he could tell his brother about all this in a letter but his parents would freak. He’ll have to wait till he sees him in person. And then he’ll be able to show him pictures. Moving ones! He loves magic.

Hagrid finally turns to look at him. It must have felt very good, he doesn’t seem to have heard him at all.

“What’d ya say?”

“Can you use those spells to fuck his throat?”

Mr. Hagrid seems to get a strange look in his eye, but Colin only gets a glimpse of it. He’s distracted by the absolute flood pouring out of Harry. There’s so much of it. He makes sure to get lots of pictures.

~~~~~~

Harry gets dragged off to Snape’s office again.

“What were you thinking bringing a first year into your depravity? If the Headmaster finds out, I honestly don’t know what he’d do. Do you not understand that children aren’t supposed to know anything about sex much less watch or participate in it?”

“I. He has a camera. He filmed us.”

“He...You have pictures, moving ones of yourself being fucked by your boys?”

“Yep, and getting wrecked by Hagrid.”

“Oh, fuck, well that’s different. Don’t tell Lucius and swear Draco to silence as well.”

“Why?”

“Because we’ve just found the perfect gift for him for Christmas. We’ll have a few of the best ones printed in a large size to be hung on the wall of his bedroom.”

“Oh. You really think he’d like that?”

“I think he might never leave his bedroom again.”

~~~~~~

Some students get petrified but Harry just ignores it for the most part. Snape’s been adamant about the Slytherins being extremely careful ever since someone left that stupid message written on the wall on Halloween but Harry rarely goes anywhere alone as it is. He’s not worried.

Then Colin gets petrified. He’s still not worried but he is angry. He goes to Professor Snape.

“The Headmaster has to be able to do something! Why isn’t he doing anything?”

“The man’s mad, you know it as well as I do. Either he’ll do something eventually, or he won’t. There’s nothing you can do, you aren’t a foolish Gryffindor. Now shut up and suck my cock like a good little slut.”

Snape is so infuriating sometimes. He sucks his cock anyway.

~~~~~~

Christmas break is upon them and Harry goes to Malfoy Manor with Draco and Snape.

Draco wants him to go flying with him but he sees Snape give Lucius a significant look and waves Draco on without him. He follows them upstairs.

They enter what must be the master suite and before he can wonder if he’s going to be locked out Lucius waves him in after them.

He stands just inside the door and simply stares while the two men make out passionately. He thinks they’re beautiful together. All light and dark. They break apart and Snape makes sure Lucius knows he’s not allowed to move. He strips and then begins stripping Lucius. Harry moves closer and sits on a nearby chair where he has a better view as Snape pushes Lucius onto his front on the bed.

Snape walks away and Harry is confused for a moment till he returns holding what looks like ribbons. They’re scarves, Harry realizes and Snape wraps one around Lucius’ hands tying them together behind him. He takes another and wraps it around Lucius’ face, slipping it into his mouth, muffling any noises he might make. He picks up something else Harry hadn’t noticed, a tiny piece of ribbon and wraps it around the man’s balls. Harry wonders what that’s for, he’s never even heard of such a thing.

When Snape is done he stands back admiring his handiwork and slowly stroking his cock. He turns to Harry and Harry wonders what he wants. He doesn’t have to wonder long. Snape strides toward him and grabs his face, wrenches his jaw open, and slams his cock inside. Harry sucks dutifully, covering it in spit. Snape pulls out and walks back to Lucius and reaches between his legs. He pulls out a small silver buttplug, tosses it aside, and slams his cock in with no hesitation. Lucius screams into the gag. Snape thrusts into him with a punishing pace and then when Lucius starts to groan with pleasure he slows his thrusts. Apparently wanting to torture the man who whines pitifully, though it’s barely audible. Snape slides in and out smoothly for a long time until, finally, he seems to take pity on the man and begins thrusting faster and faster. He cums with a groan.

Harry watches, fascinated, as Snape gently pulls out of the man’s no doubt sore arse and then begins untying him. First his arms, stopping to rub feeling back into them. Then he removes his gag and rolls him over onto his back.

Snape stares at Lucius, waiting for something.

“Please.”

Snape smirks, reaches down, and begins unwinding the ribbon from around the man’s balls. Lucius cums with a shout and his back bows. Harry’s never seen anything like it. He’s never seen such an intense climax before. It almost looks like it hurt him.

After that Snape carries Lucius to the bathroom where he places him in the bath and the climbs in with him and washes him gently. Harry can’t believe it, he’s never seen the man be so caring. He’s a bit jealous if he’s honest. They might both be Snape’s sluts but he treats them both very different. Of course he couldn’t have done what he did to Lucius earlier to him, since he has no balls. Oh well. Maybe if he asks Snape for gentleness he’ll give it to him. He’s never felt the need for gentleness before and knows he just wants it ‘cause he’s jealous, but still he thinks he’d like to try it.

When they’re done bathing Snape carries Lucius out of the bath, dies him with a spell, then tucks him into bed. He crawls into bed as well and turns to look at Harry.

Harry’s surprised. He’d thought he’d be kicked out when they were done. He strips as quickly as he can and crawls in beside Snape. Snape turns the light off with a word and then pulls Harry close and kisses him on the top of the head.

Harry thinks he might not need to ask for gentleness after all. He drifts off to sleep, happier than he’s ever been before.

~~~~~~

Harry wakes the next morning, stretches lazily, and then blinks up at the two men looking down at him. He’d forgotten last night for a moment. They never even ate dinner last night he realizes when his stomach growls loudly.

They both look at him with amusement and Lucius calls for a house elf. They eat breakfast in bed. After they’re had their fill Lucius gives him a speculative look. And then looks at Snape pleadingly.

“Fine. But only this once, I can’t bring him back in a coma again.”

Harry’s a bit worried but Snape smirks at him so he knows whatever it is, he’s definitely going to enjoy it.

He gets out of bed when they do and starts to get dressed same as they’re doing but they stop him. They tell him it would be a waste of time. He likes where this is going already.

He follows them downstairs. They enter a ballroom. He recognizes it, just barely. He looks around eagerly and sure enough that must be the contraption he was strapped to. Snape takes him over to it and he climbs up and waits to be strapped in. Lucius is nowhere to be seen and he wonders when he left and where he went to. And then he hears the sound of an animal approaching. One with hooves. He trembles with excitement.

“Really?”

“Of course, my little slut. It’s Christmas, after all.”

“If only we had a camera!”

Snape stills beside him.

“That is a very good point.”

He strides off toward Lucius who is just entering with the beautiful beast who’s going to be fucking him again. Oh, he can’t wait! They have a quick conversation and Lucius’ face lights up. He calls for a house elf and then stands waiting. Harry hopes it doesn’t take long but knows it’ll be worth it.

The house elf pops back in not just with a camera like Harry thought it would be but a camerawoman as well. She looks shocked before she even sees him and he wonders if she’s just been abducted by the house elf without explanation.

Lucius leads the abraxan over while going over what they expect of her and she finally notices him. Her eyes go even wider. She pulls her camera up and takes a picture without even seeming to realize she’s doing it.

Lucius readies the abraxan with a spell again and pulls him into position. Harry realizes at the very last second that’s never taken a cock that size with being stretched out by other cocks first. He’s dry and tight and this is going to hurt. His own eyes widen but one glance at Snape tells him that that is what Snape and Lucius want. They want to see him panicked and soon in pain. And he wants to please them so he grits his teeth and stays silent.

The abraxan’s cock bounces off the first time and Lucius is forced to hold it still and help the horse enter him. The second thrust drives home.

Harry screams. Harry is aware of two things, he’s just been torn in half, and he’s screaming. He’s oblivious to everything else. The pain is unimaginable. Pain beyond pain. His voice cracks and now he’s screaming brokenly. Wonders how he could possibly survive this. Isn’t sure he wants to. Everything goes black.

“Fuck, Severus look at the blood dripping down. He’s leaving a puddle. Oh fuck, I’m so hard. I need you inside me, right now.”

He looks at Severus, who’s watching the now silent slut get destroyed by his abraxan. He reaches for Severus’ hand.

“Please, Severus.”

Severus growls quietly and begins undoing his trousers. Lucius strips out of his own robes with a simple wand wave. Couldn’t possibly wait long enough to strip manually.

Severus enters him with no preparation, dry. It hurts so good. He obediently does not touch his cock no matter how much he wants to. He will cum from Severus’ cock alone. Like always.

Severus is slamming into him now. Pounding his prostate and he’s close, so close. He watches his abraxan pull out of the boy and the sight of it’s cock covered in blood sends him over the edge. Severus following right after.

~~~~~~

Harry wakes groggy and can’t understand why everything hurts. He didn’t even have sex last night, so why does his arse hurt so badly? His eyes spring open. The abraxan.

He’s still lying on the stupid contraption. He’s strapped down and he can’t move. He’s trapped, he can’t move. He wants to move.

Snape comes into his field of vision. Carrying a potion bottle.

“It’s a calming draught. Drink.”

He does. Everything goes a bit fuzzy.

“Did I do good?”

“You were perfect, little slut.”

“Oh, good, does that mean you’ll be gentle now?”

Harry’s not sure what he said wrong but Snape looks pained. He wants to apologize but his throat hurts so much it’s hard to speak and he’s so tired all of a sudden he would probably just slur the words anyway. Everything goes dark once again.

“Did you drug him?”

“Of course, Lucius. Do you really think he needs to be awake for this?”

“Don’t snap at me, Severus, you agreed to this. You could’ve said no if you were going to feel guilty about it after.”

Severus closes his eyes and ignores Lucius. He didn’t feel guilty after. That is the problem. He didn’t feel guilty until after the boy spoke to him like the little boy he really is. Asking for gentleness. Damn it. He’d lost sight of the fact that the boy is only twelve for all his sluttiness. He isn’t capable of making decisions like whether he wants to be torn in two by a beast. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Fuck.”

He begins unstrapping the boy and carries him, dripping blood the whole way, to the master bedroom. He’d heal him now, but if Lucius isn’t going to feel guilty as well then he can damn well feel annoyed at all his priceless rugs being stained with blood.

He places the boy gently, oh so gently, on the bed. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to bring himself to be rough with the boy again. Pours healing potions down his throat while massaging it to make him swallow. And then carries him gently, so very gently, to the bath. Where he, again gently, bathes the blood and grime away.

~~~~~~

Harry wakes trapped, he’s trapped, he can’t move, he’s back in that hellish thing in that awful room. He’s, he’s being held quite tightly. By Snape.

He doesn’t understand. Snape isn’t even sleeping just lying here holding him. Is, is he being gentle?

“Good morning, little one, I, am sorry, about what we did yesterday. That was wrong of us to ask that of you. You deserve better and I will understand if you no longer want me to be anything beyond your head of house.”

“What? No! I don’t, I don’t want that!”

Severus looks at him doubtfully like he doesn’t trust him to make such a decision.

“It’s like what you did with Lucius isn’t it? You were very rough with him and then gentle after. I like that. I want that. Both the roughness and the gentleness. Just not, not nearly as rough as that was. See?”

“I do see. In all honesty I’m not sure I feel comfortable being rough with you at all after that. I feel as if a lifetime of gentleness could not balance the scales.”

“Well, maybe I could get the roughness from someone else and only gentleness from you then?”

“That might work. You really want to be mine that badly?”

“Mm, yes, yours.”

“In that case there’s something I’ve wanted for a while, if you’ll indulge me?”

“Of course.”

Harry is not expecting Snape to lean forward and kiss him. He gasps helplessly and then tries to kiss back. He’s probably terrible at it. Hopefully Snape will help him practice.

He does.

They don’t leave the bed till lunch time and only then ‘cause they’re starving.

~~~~~~

Harry is so caught up in his changed relationship with Severus, he asked him to call him Severus! That he doesn’t notice Lucius’ absence at first. He asks Severus about it.

“He’s giving us space. Knowing Lucius he will no doubt come swanning in here tomorrow as if it never happened. If you aren’t comfortable being around him we can move to a guest room. It is entirely up to you.”

“But you and Lucius are lovers too. You’re just going to abandon him?”

“I would not be abandoning him. I would simply be prioritizing your comfort over his for a while. Yes, he is my lover but you are as well. No one can split their time and attention exactly evenly between multiple lovers. There has to be a bit of give. Right now you need me more so you take priority. Later when he needs me especially, he will.”

“Oh. Relationships are complicated.”

“Indeed.”

“Severus?”

“Hm?”

“You said once that you normally don’t allow someone who is yours to have sex with other people, but that you allow it with me because I don’t have a choice.”

“Yes?”

“What if I do?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I was talking to my boys recently and the smart one said something and I just. Born sluts need semen to survive. They have to consume it. None of the books say it has to come from the source.”

“That doesn’t meant it isn’t true, we would have to test it, and if it were to fail you might become ill or even hurt in the process. I don’t like the risks involved. I have thought of this before, little one. Even if it were to prove true, I wouldn’t want you to stop enjoying the company of your boys or anyone else, other than Lockhart, you want to have sex with. In the past I have required my lovers to be monogamous, that is true. But in the past I was faithful to them as well. I have changed and so too have my standards. Don’t worry yourself, little one, I’ll not be abandoning you.”

“Oh, good.”

~~~~~~

The next day Lucius comes back acting as if nothing happened just like Severus said he would. Harry doesn’t mind. He wants to pretend it never happened also. At the same time though he’s happy it did because Severus has been treating him with kindness ever since, and though he never knew it before, he now knows he needs it. At least some of the time.

~~~~~~

After the holidays are over they head back to Hogwarts the day before the students are set to return only to find it in a state of chaos.

Apparently a fifty foot basilisk raced through the school and onto the grounds with a middle aged man at it’s side. No one recognized him.

Severus pales when he hears and rushes off to the Headmaster’s office leaving Harry behind wondering what the hell is even happening.

Unsure what to do with himself. Since the castle’s still mostly empty. He wanders the halls half-hoping a portrait will have more information. He comes across two red headed twins instead. They’re arguing fiercely. Something about a map? 

They notice him quickly and turn speculative gazes on him. They dance around the subject for a bit but then they admit they have a map of the castle that shows everyone’s movements. While everyone else was panicking about the giant basilisk in the halls they were sitting in an abandoned classroom wondering who Tom Riddle was and why he was running through the halls. They’ve been arguing about whether it was worth potentially losing access to their map just to give the Headmaster the man’s name.

Harry shakes his head and tells them not to bother ‘cause he got the impression Severus knew exactly who was behind it. They look doubtful but also slightly relieved.

Harry decides to head back to Severus’ office to wait for the man to get back so he can hopefully get more information. He wonders what kind of man can tame a giant basilisk.

~~~~~~

Severus tells him about the Dark Lord. Apparently he came back a few months ago while he was still in a sex induced coma and he’s the reason Severus was so desperate to increase his magical power. No one knows why he felt the need to free Slytherin’s monster from the chamber, but at least now the students won’t have to worry about being petrified. Harry wishes the Dark Lord would’ve come sooner and then Colin wouldn’t be missing months of his first school year. Damn Slytherin and his stupid pet.

Severus seems to be worried about the Dark Lord having a basilisk at his side. Harry is too now that he knows Severus is spying on the man. If Severus dies he will kill Dumbledore for having made him spy for him. He’s really starting to dislike the old man.

~~~~~~

It’s a few days later when they find out more. Lucius comes through the floo covered in blood and shaking. Severus has to force a calming draught down his throat before they can get any sense out of the man.

He told them he had an old diary belonging to the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord told him to keep it safe and he did for many years. But then Arthur Weasley got aurors to raid his property and he decided to plant it on the man’s daughter. The Dark Lord had told him the diary could be used to open the chamber of secrets and cleanse the school of mudbloods. If Weasley’s daughter were caught killing mudbloods even accidentally he’d be ruined. It was the perfect plan.

But the Dark Lord didn’t like the fact he had used the diary without explicit instructions to do so. So he punished him. By killing his wife.

~~~~~~

Lucius doesn’t stay long after that. He has to go back home and deal with the fallout. Dispose of the body, and then report her missing. He stays just long enough to convince Severus to help him arrange the death of Mrs. Weasley in retaliation. Severus doesn’t particularly care either way but worries about it being traced back to Lucius or himself. Harry doesn’t like the idea but then remembers his own plans to kill Dumbledore if anything happens to Severus and he keeps quiet.

~~~~~~

Harry expects war to break out after that, the Dark Lord’s back, he just gained himself a pet basilisk. But nothing happens. And continues happening. He asks Severus about it who points out the only one who’s certain the Dark Lord was responsible for the incident is Dumbledore. So he’s content for now to operate out of the shadows.

~~~~~~

Not much happens the rest of the school year. It’s a bit boring really. The only interesting thing is Colin waking up. Poor Colin. Missed most of his first year of school and was mostly upset about his ruined camera. Harry bought him a new one and promised to let him photograph another orgy or ten. Honestly as if that’s a trial.

~~~~~~

Harry spends the summer with Severus, Lucius and Draco. Who still blushes sometimes. Very easily embarrassed that one.

About a week into the summer there’s a tragic accident which lead to the death of the Weasley matriarch. A few days later there’s a photo of the entire Weasley family gathered in the cemetery. Even the family rat is there being held by the youngest son.

~~~~~~

A few days after that Sirius Black breaks out of Azkaban and Severus and Lucius sit him down and tell him about that particular bastard and why he was in Azkaban and how he treated Severus in school. Severus also makes sure to warn him that the man is a dog animagus. Harry hopes he gets kissed by a dementor, but if not, he’ll kill him himself.

~~~~~~

The rest of the summer passes mostly uneventfully. He watches Severus’ and Lucius’ games in the bedroom, fascinated by their inventiveness. His own boys tend to just fuck him. Teenagers. He flies with Draco sometimes and completes his summer assignments. It’s mostly boring really.

~~~~~~

This year he isn’t in a sex induced coma so he gets to ride the train again. He finds one of his boys and they decide to host an orgy on the train. It’s a bit difficult with the small compartments but they rotate out and all take a turn with him. He even fucks a couple dozen boys from other houses who happened on the scene or heard about it from their friends. Harry loves every second of it. Up until a dementor interrupts. He did not need a reminder of the abraxan, thank you very much. The new defense professor sends it off and then stands there, apparently horrified by his current activities. One of his boys explains what he is and the man looks even more horrified. Weird.

Harry ignores him and goes back to fucking.


	4. Third Year

Harry sits through the sorting and the feast. He notices a lot of the students are gossiping and glancing in his direction. He thinks he’ll be getting fucked a lot more often this year. He can’t wait.

After the feast Severus gives his usual welcome speech and Harry waits through it because the man had given him a look. They head for his office and Severus tells him he isn’t to go near the new defense professor. Harry wants to argue but then he remembers the Quirrel Incident. Perhaps he should avoid defense professors, still...

“Why?”

“The man is a werewolf. Aside from the lycanthropy, which while you wouldn’t become a werewolf yourself, if he bit you on a day other than the full moon, you would still be changed by it, we don’t know what his semen would do to you. You don’t want to end up in a coma again, do you?”

“No. Not really. I wasn’t arguing, I was just wondering, Severus. I don’t mind not having sex with him.”

“Yes, no doubt because you’ll be fucking every other male in the castle.”

“Not quite.”

“Hm?”

“I’m not planning on fucking Filch.”

“Not into whips and chains?”

Harry laughs.

“You should also know the man was friends with Black as well as your father. Albus thinks that makes him the perfect man to protect you from Black but I don’t know that he won’t attempt the opposite. Watch yourself around him and tell me if he does anything suspicious.”

Harry nods but then changes the subject slightly.

“Speaking of defense professors, you never said how you made Lockhart leave.”

“No I didn’t.”

“And you aren’t going to?”

“If you must know, I cast a celibacy spell on him of my own design. He’ll never be able to get an erection again. He’ll still feel desire but unless the man learns to bottom he’ll never be able to satisfy it.”

“Why not just remove his cock?”

“Because then he wouldn’t have hope. This way he’ll always be convinced that the next fraud offering a miracle might just be able to deliver.”

“That’s evil, and genius.”

Severus just smirks.

~~~~~~

Severus fucks him before he leaves his office and since Harry had spent the entire train ride having an orgy, he never saw the trolley witch but she must’ve gotten an eyeful, he decides not to fuck his boys tonight.

He’s tired and goes straight to bed when he gets to his dorm. He isn’t expecting to wake up in the middle of the night being fucked. He thinks at first it’s one of his boys getting in their nightly fuck, but when he tilts his head to look it’s Draco. He considers informing him that all he had to do was ask but instead he pretends to still be sleeping. Draco’s so into what is almost definitely his first fuck that he didn’t even notice him turn his head. He waits patiently till the boy groans quietly, fills him with his cum, and pulls out, and then he spanks him on the arse before he can walk away.

Draco isn’t expecting it. He screams. Harry begins laughing first at the scream and then the expression on Draco’s face. And then the expression on their dorm-mates faces. He laughs for a while. And then he pulls Draco in and kisses him and tells him he was pretty good for a first time and they should do that again. Draco blushes, but nods. They all go back to sleep.

~~~~~~

In the morning Harry wakes first and he decides to return the favor. He wakes Draco with a blowjob. Draco is very enthusiastic about it, moaning and groaning, and he wakes their dorm-mates in the process.

They all stare at him longingly and he motions them forward like what are you waiting for. They’re confused. He looks to Draco.

“I never told them what you are. Don’t look at me like that! You didn’t either.”

“I thought they knew, you prat.”

Draco just shrugs. He turns to the room at large.

“Well I’m a born slut. Now fuck me.”

And they did. They were almost late for breakfast.

~~~~~~

During breakfast he notices the new defense teacher watching him. A lot. He ignores him. If the man tries anything he’ll sic Severus on him. Thinking of the man, he’s gonna have to be careful not to call him that in class. He doesn’t want to have to scrub cauldrons again.

~~~~~~

His first week is mostly uneventful except for Care of Magical Creatures. He wasn’t looking forward to having to take new classes but Severus put his foot down about it. The git. So now he’s got even less free time, which means less fucking. Sigh. Oh well, at least Care was amazing. He’d never even heard of a hippogriff before. He has to convince Hagrid to let him fuck one. Has to. And he needs to be fucked by a centaur already. It’s been two years since Ollivander told him he could take one. He needs to try it. Just maybe have Hagrid stretch his arse first so he doesn’t have a repeat of the abraxan incident.

~~~~~~

The only other eventful thing that happened his first week was Colin Creevey’s brother Dennis beginning his first year. Colin informs him that he told him all about him and showed him pictures. Harry’s eyes widen. Shit. He hopes Dumbledore doesn’t find out. He figures the damage is already done anyway though and invites them both to come to Hagrid’s that Saturday.

~~~~~~

Saturday morning dawns bright and clear and he sighs with relief. His plan would’ve been less enjoyable if it was a gloomy day.

He heads down to Hagrid’s for his usual fuck, Colin and Dennis in tow. He tells Colin to make sure he saves plenty of film for a surprise he has planned for later.

They enter Hagrid’s hut, who merely grumbles a bit at the sight of another young boy being added to their audience. Shit. Harry likes that idea. Hagrid fucking him in front of a crowd. He has to make that happen. Later.

They strip down and Hagrid begins fucking him. Colin holding back and recording the event. Dennis though, comes to stand right beside them, then strips himself, climbs on the bed and presents his cock to Harry. Harry takes the small, but cute, cock into his mouth and sucks him to a surprisingly not dry orgasm. He’s delicious. Not as strong tasting as an adult. He’s going to be sucking little boys more often if they’re all like this.

Hagrid is fucking him just as enthusiastically as ever and it isn’t long before his lungs are being crushed by Hagrid’s load. He wheezes softly for a while waiting for the spells to take care of it. When he can breathe normally again he asks Hagrid for what he really wants at the moment.

“I want to be fucked by Buckbeak.”

Hagrid stares at him. He should probably elaborate.

“Out in the woods where anyone could see. While Colin films it. I’d like you to stretch me first, I probably don’t need it, but just in case.”

Hagrid continues staring. Then shakes his head.

“I know yer a born slut, ‘Arry. But ya really are a slut. Almost fucked to death and still want more. Well then ye’ll fuckin’ get it.”

He grins happily and they get dressed, which seems like a waste of time, but then he remembers Dumbledore. They head out to the pasture where they have Care and Hagrid wanders off to fetch Buckbeak.

“Who’s Buckbeak, Harry?”

He simply grins at Colin and shakes his head. He’ll find out soon enough. Hagrid comes back leading the hippogriff and Colin and Dennis both gasp. Harry begins stripping at once. He needs that cock now.

As soon as he’s naked he bends over with his hands braced against the fence and presents his arse to Hagrid who obediently slicks up two of his fingers and shoves them both inside. His fingers are massive but it’s not much more than when he has two cocks in him so it doesn’t hurt. He asks for a third and Hagrid obliges. Before he can ask for a fourth Hagrid has already shoved it in. He’s ready.

Hagrid steps back and Harry doesn’t move. Buckbeak walks up to him and shoves his beak in between the globes of his arse. He feels a sandpapery tongue slide over his hole and he shivers. Fuck that feels good. The beak pulls away and he waits. Then he feels feathers tickling his back as Buckbeak moves over him and the nudge of a cock at his entrance. He sucks in a deep breath and begins releasing it as Buckbeak fucks into him. The hippogriff enters him slowly and then begins fucking him so hard he’s having a hard time staying still even with the help of the fence. It feels fantastic. He hears the frantic clicking of Colin’s camera shutter and he smiles. He’s not going to tell Severus about this fuck. He’s going to surprise him with the photos later. He has a feeling he’ll love them. Buckbeak continues jackhammering into him, faster than a human ever could and Harry finds himself slipping into that wonderful place where everything else just floats away.

He drifts back to the surface of his mind just in time to feel Buckbeak begin filling him. Oh fuck. It’s more than a human and pulses into him more strongly too. It feels so good. It only occurs to him now to wonder if a hippogriff’s cum can put him into a coma. Shit. He hopes not or there goes his surprise. It takes a moment but yeah, everything begins going fuzzy, fuck.

~~~~~~

He wakes just in time for lunch. Colin and Dennis were kind enough to dress him while he was unconscious so he doesn’t even have to worry about that. They race back to the castle and into the Great Hall. He doesn’t want to have to explain his absence. They get there not long after the start of lunch. It would’ve looked weird if he was exactly on time anyway. He breathes a sigh of relief and whispers to Colin that their little escapade needs to stay secret for now.

~~~~~~

His new year at Hogwarts begins mostly the same as usual except for the fact the boys in other houses constantly want to fuck him.

Every free moment, between classes as well as after classes, is spent hiding in abandoned classrooms and supply closets, being fucked by random boys. He loves it. He fucks continually for a few weeks until he overdoes it and ends up missing half his classes that day. Severus makes him begin rationing his fucks. He doesn’t mind really. He can’t fuck as much if he spends half the day in a coma. Or he supposes he could but he wouldn’t be awake for it.

His new system still lets him fuck a lot more than before anyway. He almost doesn’t have time to finish all his essays. Some of his boys offered to do them for him, but he doesn’t dare. If Severus found out...he’d probably make him fuck less often as punishment. It’s not worth the risk. 

~~~~~~

His first Hogsmeade weekend arrives and since he can’t go, stupid Black, he spends the day trying to convince Hagrid to bring him to meet a centaur.

“Ollivander said I could handle one two years ago. And I really want to try it, please, Hagrid.”

He gives Hagrid his best puppy dog eyes and then goes back to licking his cock. Hagrid starts to reply just as he shoves his tongue as far as it will go in his slit.

“Ooh fuck, ‘Arry, that’s good. It’s no’ a good idea goin’ in the forest, ‘Arry and ya know it.”

He pulls off the monstrous, beautiful cock, and gives Hagrid a sad look.

“You’d be with me Hagrid and you go into the forest all the time by yourself.”

He goes back to worshipping the man’s cock hoping he’ll listen to reason.

“Yeah, but I’m no’ usually distracted am I? Ya think I’d be watchin’ for danger with ya puttin’ on a show like tha’?”

He keeps licking while he ponders the dilemma. Maybe...he pulls back.

“We could bring Severus, he wouldn’t let himself be distracted, you know how protective he is.”

He’s starting to lose hope when Hagrid agrees. He finishes sucking his cock, sort of sucking anyway, it’s bigger than his head. They’d never done this before but Hagrid had already given him his weekly fuck that morning and he was bored. He thought it might be fun. When Hagrid eventually cums he tries to catch as much as he can, but it’s way too much. He ends up soaked in cum. It’s kinda hot and he thinks they should do this more often.

~~~~~~

The next day is Sunday and they head into the forest. They bring Colin with, to record the event, assuming the centaur doesn’t mind anyway. If one of them will even agree to it. Harry hopes so. He’s going to be very disappointed otherwise.

The forest is dark and creepy and Harry wonders if the pictures will come out terrible because of the lighting. Severus probably knows a spell that’ll help.

They walk for a long time. But finally they hear a sound of hooves and a couple centaurs come into view. They look angry. They have a very heated discussion with Hagrid and one another. One of them is absolutely furious at the idea of a centaur fucking a human. Harry thinks that’s odd. Wonders if he should mention the abraxan, he doesn’t. He’s sure if it would help Severus would.

Finally the centaurs come to an agreement and one of them steps forward as the others leave. He introduces himself and suggests they move to the edge of the forest so as not to anger his fellow centaurs. Harry is all for it. Better lighting.

They reach the forest’s edge and Harry begins stripping. He bends over and Hagrid begins stretching him, Severus insisted. Once prepped he braces himself on a nearby log and Firenze walks up behind him. Harry trembles a little in anticipation. He hears the clicking of Colin’s camera, he’s so glad Firenze agreed to that.

Firenze lunges forward and impales him with a single thrust knocking all the air out of his lungs. Then begins slamming his cock into him with quick and brutal thrusts. It’s amazing. Harry loves it so much. He wonders if Firenze would be willing to make this a regular thing. Firenze continues pounding into him for a long time while he stands there legs trembling from the pleasure coursing through him. Finally Firenze thrusts deeply for the last time and begins shooting his load into him. It feels amazing, for a moment, before everything slips away.

~~~~~~

He wakes about an hour later to the sight of Severus sitting at his desk grading papers. He gets up and goes to leave but.

“Lupin talked to me yesterday. He’s concerned about you.”

Harry just blinks. So? Severus sneers.

“He wants to visit with you and get to know you. I told him it’s up to you. I thought you might appreciate the warning.”

“Why would he ask you for permission to talk to me?”

“Albus informed him that we are lovers. He isn’t too happy about that fact. He understands you need to be fucked constantly but still thinks you are too young to have a lover. The man is an idiot.”

Harry thinks he must be if he thinks he shouldn’t be with Severus.

“Huh, well if he wants to talk I don’t mind. I’ll tell him all about my favorite kinks.”

He gives Severus a mischievous grin and then heads out.

~~~~~~

The man does in fact approach him. Asking him to stay after his next defense class. He starts to tell him about his parents but Harry cuts him off by reminding him that his very nature proves that his father was a rapist who drugged his mum. He shuts up about his parents after that.

So then he tries talking to him about Severus. And Harry gets angry. He wants to shout at the man. He wants to storm out of the room. But he knows the man would just dismiss his actions as the ignorance of a child. Lupin is convinced Severus is somehow going to corrupt him, or something, well he’ll just show the man how corrupt he already is.

He tells him about how much he enjoys being fisted. How much he loves when someone carves lines into his skin. How he enjoys being spanked. Enjoys triple penetration. Enjoys being impaled on a cock that would kill him without his being protected by spells. And with each word the man grows paler and more sick looking. When he runs out of steam he stops and stares at the man and says.

“You’re worried about Severus’ influence on me? You should be worried about my influence on him.”

And then he leaves.

~~~~~~

Things went back to his new normal. Fucking his dorm mates in the morning, attending classes throughout the day interspersed with more fucking, and then being fucked by his boys at night. He loves Hogwarts. So much.

~~~~~~

When Yule came he excitedly gave Severus his gift. Severus loved it. He couldn’t believe he’d fucked a hippogriff without telling him. Lucius loved it too and insisted he was going to have a few of these photos added to his bedroom as well. Harry was practically floating he was so happy they’d liked his gift.

~~~~~~

Two days later he was wandering inside after spending the morning flying with Draco, after their usual morning fuck of course, when he noticed one of the house elves watching him.

Strange. He’d never paid attention to them before but now that he thinks about it he’s pretty sure he’s seen the elf hanging around him in the past. He gives the elf a piercing look and right as he tries to pop away he demands he stay. The elf obeys seemingly upset to have annoyed him.

Turns out the elf’s name is Dobby and he really, really, likes him. Harry is confused but. Something about the way the elf looks at him gives him an idea.

“What do you think about fucking me, Dobby?”

The elf simply blinks for a long moment and then nods so enthusiastically that his ears flap a bit. Harry thinks it’s cute. He doesn’t think the elf is though. He’s a bit too weird looking for that. But he has a cock so...

They wander to an empty guest room and he strips while the elf watches hungrily. As soon as he’s naked the elf walks close and looks at him hopefully.

“You can touch. I’d like you to.”

The elf begins stroking his hands over him and then leans forward and licks a nipple. Harry moans a little when Dobby bites down gently. He reaches for the elf’s pillowcase and pulls it slowly up giving the elf a chance to refuse him, just in case he changes his mind. He doesn’t. Harry is rather impressed by the size of the elf’s straining cock. Not that it’s massive but he hadn’t expected it to be as large as it is. He falls to his knees and takes it in his mouth. Sucking it down to the root and pulling off again. He goes to push back down but Dobby stops him.

“Dobby is close, Harry Potter, sir.”

He pulls off with a pop.

“Just Harry will do Dobby, you’re about to fuck me after all.”

Dobby nods reluctantly. Harry climbs on the bed and kneels in the middle. He feels the bed dip behind him and Dobby begins fingering him. He tells Dobby not to bother, he’s not that big, and the elf presses his cock inside. Dobby turns out to be an excellent lover. Which shocks Harry a little. He just thought it would be an interesting fuck, but fuck he’s good. He rams into his prostate every time and then when he’s getting close he starts only hitting it on every other thrust. It’s so good. Harry is just starting to wonder if he’s ever going to finish when he feels the elf stiffen and then he’s being filled with cum.

Dobby pulls out and they lay there and stare at the ceiling for a bit.

“That was brilliant Dobby, thank you.”

“Harry, is being too kind, sir. Dobby should be thanking you. Dobby _is_ thanking you.”

Harry laughs and then gets up to dress.

“We should do this again sometime, yeah?”

“Dobby would be liking that.”

~~~~~~

He goes back to Hogwarts thinking things will stay the same, but they don’t. His first night back Black tried to break into Gryffindor tower. Which is confusing ‘cause the man has to know he’s a Slytherin, right? Everybody says the man’s mad and that explains it, but Harry doubts a man that mad could manage to avoid the dementors and break into Hogwarts. He wonders what the man is really after since it apparently isn’t him.

~~~~~~

After that incident he’s forced to go everywhere with an escort, but he doesn’t mind. They either help fuck him or watch him get fucked anyway and he likes having an audience. He remembers his earlier plan to have Hagrid fuck him in front of a crowd. He forgot to mention it to Severus. He does so at once so he doesn’t forget again. Severus looks at him thoughtfully for a moment.

“We’ll see about arranging it for this summer.”

Harry nods happily and goes back to the common room before being dragged off by Draco who wants a blowjob. The demanding little prat.

~~~~~~

Nothing much happens until, not long before the end of the school year, he finds himself in the company of a big black dog. He gives the dog a sly look. His boys have been bringing back a ton of different types of porn from Hogsmeade. Trying to find new ways of fucking him, the inexperienced teens that they are, they need the extra guidance. He’d been especially intrigued by the bestiality. He’s already been fucked by an abraxan and a hippogriff. He’s not sure if centaurs or elves count. The point is, he takes one long look at this massive dog with his large sheathe and low hanging balls, and bites his lip.

They’re standing not far from the edge of the forest, where anyone could see. There’s a stand of trees between them and the castle and they probably won’t be seen, though.

He begins stripping. Once naked he gets on all fours and waits. The dog watches him for a long moment and he’s beginning to wonder if he’s wasting his time. He knows the dog won’t understand him but begs anyway.

“Please, fuck me.”

But then he hears the dog move closer and feels a tongue lapping at his hole. He moans quietly at the sensation. His tongue is so long. It feels amazing. Next thing he knows the dog has mounted him and he feels the dog’s cock at his hole. It’s thrust inside in a few short sharp thrusts. By the time the dog’s cock is fully inside him he’s already panting from the pleasure. The dog bottoms out and begins thrusting in earnest. Fucking him violently. He feels the dog’s huffing breaths at his shoulder and turns to look at him. He makes eye contact with the dog and without knowing why says.

“Feels so good. Better than the hippogriff even.”

The dog seems to startle for some reason, but then resumes thrusting even harder. He soon feels the dog’s knot catch and then his favorite feeling of cum being pumped into him. The dog licks at his cheek in a gesture that Harry could swear was tender as they wait for the knot to go down.

When it does Harry stares at the dog for a long moment. He seems almost...holy fucking shit. Black. He’d forgotten he’s an animagus. He has a feeling the man will bolt so he reaches out tentatively as if he’s going to pet the dog. And fastens his hand around his leg in a probably bruising grip.

“Black?”

The dog panics a bit and tries to wrench away from him.

“I know you aren’t here to kill me. So why are you here?”

He finds the leg ripped out of his grip as the man transforms back into himself. They stare at one another for a moment.

“How did you know?”

“That you’re an animagus? Severus told me, trying to keep me safe from you. If I’d remembered that a moment ago I probably would’ve tried to have this conversation before fucking you. But I forgot till just now. That you aren’t trying to kill me? You could have snapped my neck while we were knotted and you didn’t. Besides you broke into Gryffindor not Slytherin.”

Black stares at him.

“Severus? As in Severus Snape?”

“He’s my lover and before you start acting like Lupin let me just say I seduced a man for the first time at nine years old. If anyone is a bad influence it’s me.”

Black laughs uproariously.

“I like you, kid. You remind me of your mother. She was a lovely woman. I heard what your father did and let me just say if the man was still alive I would happily gut him for it.”

“So I take it you didn’t give up their location?”

“I would never..!”

“Yeah, I got that. Do you know who did?”

“Pettigrew! That rat. I can’t believe we never saw the kind of man he is.”

Harry blinks.

“When you say rat...”

“I mean rat. He’s been living with the Weasley’s as a pet rat.”

“That’s, that’s fucking weird. And coming from me that means something.”

The man laughs again and Harry realizes he likes him. He seems fun. Severus is going to be pissed.

“Well you go back to wherever you’ve been hiding for now and I’ll go capture me a rat.”

Black takes some convincing, he’s concerned Pettigrew might hurt him. He tells him he’ll bring Severus along and then has to reassure the man that Severus will indeed help. They’re lovers of course he’ll help. He just won’t be particularly happy about it. The man finally lets him leave.

~~~~~~

When he gets back to the castle he explains the whole situation to Severus. Dog fucking included. Severus is absolutely pissed. It takes a long, long, time to get him to see reason. But he does. Eventually.

They capture the rat and take him to the ministry. They get Sirius Black a trial and about a week later he’s able to walk away a free man.

~~~~~~

Severus wants to forbid him fucking or even being near Sirius, Harry can tell. But he doesn’t because he’s a good lover and he knows Harry likes him. He does refuse to be in the same room with him himself though. It’s a decent compromise.

~~~~~~

The school year ends and Harry spends the train ride fucking basically everyone. Now that he knows how tasty a young boy’s cum is they get invited too. He loves every second of it. This time he sees the trolley witch. He’s got two cocks in his arse, one in each hand, and a second years small cock in his mouth. She looks horrified. It’s hilarious. He laughs around the cock in his mouth and soon has a mouthful of sweet young boy cum. Delicious.

~~~~~~

He spends the summer fucking Severus, Draco, Dobby and occasionally Sirius, usually in dog form. He does not fuck the abraxan. He has no doubt he will again eventually, but, not just yet.

Only two really interesting things happen that summer.

First Hagrid fucks him in front of a massive crowd in the ballroom. He loves it.

Then they end up at the Quidditch World Cup because Draco insists and Lucius can’t deny his son anything. Harry finds it mostly boring. But after there’s a group of idiots who crash the thing dressed as death eaters and they end up leaving immediately for fear of the Dark Lord showing up to punish them for their stupidity. He’s laying low right now but this might just be enough to bring him out of the shadows.

~~~~~~

Harry soon finds himself back on the Hogwarts express. He starts another orgy on the train. He keeps an eye out for the trolley witch again but then hears from a prefect that she quit and it’s now a trolley wizard. When he comes by he quickly joins in. By the time they get to Hogwarts Harry is exhausted, covered and filled with cum, and glad for once not to be fucking. He may have overdone it a little. He’s just glad he didn’t fuck himself into another coma.


	5. Fourth Year

During the welcome feast Dumbledore gives an announcement about some tournament, Harry doesn’t really pay attention, he’s too busy thinking about the lack of quidditch. The students were all so disappointed about it, especially Draco who’s the Slytherin seeker. He thinks he should do something to cheer them up.

“Since there’s no quidditch this year you think maybe we could arrange for people to watch me get fucked instead? Like each Saturday, after I leave Hagrid’s of course, I could visit one of the common rooms and have a small orgy with a few of that house’s boys while the others watch. We’d have to keep it secret from Dumbledore but...what do you think?”

Draco just stares for a moment. Then snorts.

“You don’t get fucked often enough?”

“Not in front of an audience no.”

He gives Draco a challenging look. Who laughs.

“I’m sure people would love the idea, even the girls, maybe even especially the girls. But keeping it secret would be difficult.”

Harry nods. Trying to decide if it’s worth the risk. I mean what would Dumbledore do if he found out anyway? And the man hasn’t said anything about the train orgies. Either he doesn’t know or he doesn’t care. He points this out to Draco who nods thoughtfully.

“Then we’ll try it. Worst he would likely do is make you stop doing it.”

~~~~~~

So they do. He begins visiting the different houses every weekend and fucks random boys from every year. The little first years he simply sucks their cocks. Some of them can’t produce cum yet but he sucks them anyway ‘cause he’s nice like that.

He begins to find boys that he likes fucking better than others. Blaise Zabini tends to worship him and make him feel amazing. Draco tends to use him like he’s only an object which he loves, he doesn’t like it when the boy makes him drink his piss without even asking, but since that’s what happens when you’re an object he also kinda does. Neville Longbottom likes to fuck him like a lover kissing him and telling him how good he feels. He’s sweet, and Harry likes that too sometimes.

~~~~~~

It isn’t until he’s been back for almost three weeks that Harry notices the new defense teacher is watching him a lot. He wonders what it is about defense teachers that makes them so odd. He can’t believe Lupin left just ‘cause he doesn’t like him.

He decides he isn’t gonna wait around for this one to harass Severus. He stays after class to confront the man.

“What is it?”

“What, Potter?”

“You keep staring at me, why? What is it that you’re looking for?”

The man gives him a long look. Then closes the classroom door with a wave of his wand.

“This eye is a powerful magical object. It can see through other objects. I’ve seen ye fucking every boy in this castle laddie. I know why, Albus told me, still ya can’t blame me for finding you a bit fascinating can ye?”

He blinks at the man.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

The man simply looks at him for a moment. Then laughs.

“I think I would at that.”

“I’m gonna be late for my next class if I don’t leave now. I’ll meet you Sunday morning?”

Professor Moody nods and he leaves the classroom at a jog to try to get to his next class on time. Wondering at the man’s odd behavior.

~~~~~~

That Sunday he heads to the defense classroom and is then led to the man’s quarters. He strips eagerly enough. The man might not be pretty to look at with his scarred face and his wooden leg, but he bets he has lots of experience. This should be a nice fuck. Once naked he stands there watching Moody for a moment. Who hasn’t begun stripping yet.

“On the bed.”

He obeys readily enough. He climbs on and Moody directs him to get on his hands and knees. He feels something large pressing at his entrance and glances behind him. He gasps at the sight of a massive dildo. It’s probably the largest cock he’s ever had inside him other than Hagrid’s. He doubts it’d fit even if he’d been stretched first. Which he hasn’t. He panics a bit. But feels Moody slide a hand down his back, soothing him like he’s a skittish animal, he calms. He trusts Moody not to injure him on purpose. Moody casts a spell on him. and he feels a strange sensation in his hole, and then the dildo is being pressed into him. It slides right in with no resistance. He wonders what that spell was. It didn’t feel like any of the spells Hagrid uses. The dildo bottoms out inside him and he waits to see what Moody will do next.

The man walks to the head of the bed and kneels in front of him. He opens his trousers and takes out his cock. Harry eagerly sucks it down. He begins pulling off it and the dildo slides out at the same time. Oh. He wasn’t expecting that. He smirks mentally and begins bobbing his head on the cock in front of him in a quick rhythm panting as the cock in his arse slams into and out of him at the same exact pace. It feels weird. He’s controlled the pace of a dick in his arse while riding someone before but this is different. And good. He decides he likes Moody. He begins sucking more harshly and shoving his head onto the cock in his mouth even faster. Moaning from the pleasure coming from his arse. Moody grunts above him and his mouth is filled with cum at the same time as the dildo in his arse begins filling him with something as well. It’s a massive load to match the massive size of the dildo. It feels amazing. He hopes there’ll be a repeat of this in the future.

Moody slips his cock out of his mouth and the dildo slips out of his arse. But the cum or whatever it is stays inside. He kneels there panting and asks.

“What did it fill me with?”

“Semen, from a herd of thestrals, you know anything about their sperm?”

Harry shakes his head.

“It’s invisible, same as them, to anyone who hasn’t seen someone die. With the spell I cast it’ll stay inside ye till I tell it not to. I may just release it while you’re in the Great Hall, see how many of the students and staff can see it pouring out of ye.”

Harry shrugs. What does he care?

“You know I have orgies all the time. Did you think that would bother me?”

“Naw, I just think it’d be interestin’ is all.”

Harry grins. He really does like Moody.

“I can’t argue with that.”

~~~~~~

The man does release it during dinner. It pours out of him in a flood, soaking his robes and creating a puddle on the floor, he gets a few odd looks from some of his housemates. He just grins mischievously at them and then goes back to his dinner. When he feels the stream dry up he glances at Moody only to find him having a staring match with Dumbledore. He can’t believe he let himself get caught. Wonders if he did it on purpose. The man’s weird enough. He goes back to his dinner after vanishing the mess. He doesn’t want to piss off Filch.

~~~~~~

The day before Halloween arrives and Harry finds himself actually excited about the tournament. There’ll be new boys arriving at the school. He can’t wait to fuck them. He goes outside to wait for their guests to arrive with everyone else. He watches the students from Beauxbatons arrive. They all look bored and unimpressed with Hogwarts. Maybe they’ll be bored enough to fuck him? Then the students from Durmstrang arrive and damn they’re all bigger and taller than his fellow Hogwarts students. He can’t wait to fuck them. He has a feeling they’d be fantastic. He’s heard Durmstrang is located somewhere very cold, they must fuck more often since they’re stuck inside in the warm.

~~~~~~

The next day is Halloween and they’ll be announcing the champions or whatever. Harry doesn’t care, he’s too busy trying to seduce the new boys from Beauxbatons. He already had an orgy with the Durmstrang boys last night. It was amazing. He actually passed out and almost slept through breakfast this morning the boys fucked him so well. So far the Beauxbatons boys are ignoring him though. He’s gonna have to head to Ravenclaw tonight. He’ll start an orgy in the common room and hopefully they’ll join in. If not he’ll still enjoy being used by the Ravenclaw boys.

He’s just focusing back on his dinner when they begin announcing the champions. He listens with half an ear out of idle curiosity. He doesn’t know the names of any of the boys from the other schools. The Durmstrang boys didn’t bother giving him their names before fucking him last night, not that he would’ve paid attention anyway. But he wouldn’t mind knowing who the Hogwarts champion will be.

Cedric Diggory, oh he likes him. He’s a pretty good lover. Not too violent, not too kind though either. Doesn’t mind using him like the slut he is. He wonders if he won’t have as much time for fucking if he’s busy with the tournam...

He turns to glance at Draco, wondering why he’s being nudged.

“Your name came out too.”

What? The? Fuck?

~~~~~~

He cannot believe this shit. He has to compete in some stupid tournament now. Ugh. This’ll mean less time fucking he just knows it.

He can’t believe Severus couldn’t get him out of it either. I mean the man tried and failed and that just seems wrong. He hadn’t thought there was anything the man couldn’t do. Ah well. At least he tried unlike Dumbledore. He’s starting to hate the man.

~~~~~~

He decides he needs to work off his anger. With fucking. He heads to Ravenclaw tower. The stupid riddle is stupid and he has to wait for someone to come along and have another go at answering it. They get it right and he heads in. He finds the common room about half full with both Beauxbatons students and Hogwarts. He begins stripping. The Beauxbatons student’s eyes go wide. He’s sure someone must have mentioned him to them by now, but maybe they didn’t believe what they were told.

He stands naked for only a moment before he’s being roughly shoved into position. He’s bent over a couch and a cock is shoved in his arse. He looks straight in the eyes of a boy from Beauxbatons as he moans in appreciation. Hoping the boy will take the hint and give him his cock to suck on. The boy does. He winks up at the boy as he sucks his cock down to the root. The boy grabs his face and begins face-fucking him.

Three and a half hours later he stumbles his way back to Slytherin. Tired, happy, and covered in cum.

~~~~~~

“Dragons?”

“Dragons. I don’t know what they are thinking. Idiotic, useless, fools that they are the ministry has decided to have you go up against dragons.”

“Male dragons?”

“You aren’t fucking a dragon! And no, they will be nesting mothers. The most violent kind of dragon you could possibly find.”

“Damn. So how do I survive?”

“There are plenty of spells that are used for preventing burns. They aren’t usually effective at protecting someone from dragon fire but considering how strong your spells are...”

“Oh. So I should be fine? And I don’t need to worry about wasting a bunch of time on preparation? Just learn a couple spells and I’m done?”

“Yes, I know you were worried this would cut into your time spent on your favorite pastime. It will not. In fact it is important that you don’t spend any less time fucking than usual. If it wouldn’t leave you comatose I would encourage you to fuck more often. The more power you have at your disposal the better and not just for the tournament.”

Harry nods smiling happily. He’s happy he’d worried for nothing. He should go celebrate with an orgy and invite Cedric.

~~~~~~

The first task is stupidly easy for him. He walks into the arena, casts his spells, and saunters over to the dragon’s nest. The dragon is so shocked at his ignoring her flames and growls that she backs up a step and doesn’t even try to swipe at him. He’d be fine even if she did, but, she doesn’t. He collects the egg and walks away.

He feels a bit bad for Cedric though since he got burned a bit.

He celebrates his victory with the other champions. Fleur seems to enjoy watching Cedric and Victor double penetrate him. He knows he’s enjoying it. He plans to make this a regular thing.

~~~~~~

Cedric helps him with the stupid egg clue which is good ‘cause Harry was lost and Severus in the dark. He only knew about the dragons ‘cause Hagrid told Severus. Cedric also fucks him again and that’s good too.

He wonders what his ‘sorely missed’ thing could be. They can’t take away his ability to fuck can they? He’s not gonna worry about it.

~~~~~~

He has to dance at a ball. Seriously? Sheesh this tournament couldn’t be more annoying if it tried. He has to take dancing lessons so he can dance at a stupid ball. Fucking hell.

~~~~~~

He takes Colin. He was going to take Draco ‘cause he knows he can dance and he wouldn’t have to worry about Draco thinking it meant something it didn’t. But Draco blushed and said he had a date already, which turns out to be Blaise. He and Colin have fun once they’re done with the first dance anyway. Still he would’ve rather spent the night with his boys. Time the stupid dance was over his boys were too exhausted to fuck him.

~~~~~~

The day of the second task dawns bright and clear. Harry wanders down to breakfast and is surprised to see Dennis Creevey waiting for him.

“They took my brother.”

Harry blinks. They didn’t. He’s instantly enraged. How dare they? He storms up to the head table.

“You motherfuckers. If anything happens to my friend I don’t know what I’ll do but I assure you it won’t be pleasant.”

He storms out of the hall, too angry to even consider eating anything, Dennis and Draco both at his sides.

“I can’t believe they would use a person like this.”

He looks at Draco a bit surprised to see how sick and worried he is. He hadn’t realized he liked Colin enough to worry over him.

“He’ll be fine, right, Harry? They wouldn’t put him at risk would they? He’s only thirteen.”

“And I’m only fourteen. They are idiots, Dennis. But he’ll be fine. He has to be. He will.”

Harry doesn’t believe it but he can’t stand the worry in Dennis’ eyes. He can’t believe the fuckers did this.

~~~~~~

Harry stands on the shore of the lake, gives the tournament people one last disgusted look, casts his bubblehead charm, and dives in.

He finds his friend at the bottom of the lake. He brings him to the surface. He’s fine. He’s going to be fine.

He still wants to kill the bastards who risked his life.

~~~~~~

Harry invites Colin and Dennis to the after task orgy. Colin wants to film it but Harry has Dennis do that while Colin joins in. He hadn’t even realized till now that they’d never fucked. Colin is awkward and as excitable as ever. He still reminds him of a puppy and also now of Sirius. He has to get the two of them in a room together. That should be fun.

~~~~~~

The next task won’t be for a while so Harry falls back into his routine. For the most part. He ends up fucking Colin a lot. Now that the boy has had it once he wants it all the time. He’s a bit of a slut too.

~~~~~~

About two weeks before the last task Moody has him stay after class. Harry is excited. The man hadn’t wanted to fuck him again till now. Or at least he hopes that’s what this is. Moody tells him to come by his quarters that evening. Harry is thrilled. He can’t wait to see what the man has in store for him this time.

After dinner he heads straight for Moody’s quarters. He knocks on the door and Moody opens it.

The man notices his excitement and chuckles.

“I take it you liked the last time laddie?”

“Yeah, it was interesting. My boys like to try new kinks all the time but they’ve never done anything like that.”

The man gives him a considering look.

“Yeah, what’s your favorite kink?”

Harry thinks about that for a quick moment.

“I like to be watched, by lots of people, and filmed. I like exhibitionism best.”

He gets another look.

“Somehow I get the feeling even if ye hadn’t been born a slut ye’d still be a slut, lad.”

Harry smiles and nods. He can’t argue with that.

“Today we’ll be doing somethin’ a little bit different.”

Harry is directed to lie on his back on the bed and he watches as Moody fetches some stuff from a trunk. Moody walks over to the bed and stands beside it. He watches calmly as Moody ties his arms and legs to the bedposts. Moody pulls out a knife and he trembles a little with excitement. He does so love being cut, but the man just uses it to cut up some herbs which he then burns in a small bowl on the bedside table. Harry is a bit confused. When he said they’d be doing something different this is not what he expected.

Moody casts a silencing spell on him and he wonders what that’s for and then he casts another spell and everything goes white.

It feels like electricity he thinks. Like that time he was unplugging the Hoover and accidentally touched the prongs of the plug as he did. Only about a thousand times as powerful. He knows he’s screaming but can’t make a sound under the silencing spell. It’s over after a few seconds but he still feels tingly and weird from the aftershocks. Moody removes the silencing spell.

“What was that?”

“Cleansing ritual, laddie. I know it isn’t pleasant but it was necessary.”

Moody walks away and pulls a dildo out of the trunk. It’s about the size of a centaur’s cock Harry thinks. Harry watches a bit warily now as the man comes closer.The man shoves it in with no prep but there’s only a little burn. Moody casts a spell making the thing begin fucking him and then starts petting his hair.

“We’re almost done, lad.”

Harry’s a bit disappointed by that. The dildo feels good fucking him but he’d hoped for something better. Moody sees his expression and laughs.

“Sorry, lad, but we can’t play today.”

Harry doesn’t understand why, he chalks it up to Moody’s weirdness. The dildo fucks him faster and harder till he reaches that wonderful floating place and then it stops, filling him with something.

“What is that this time?”

“The semen of a very special man.”

He looks at Moody inquisitively, but gets no answer. Moody unties him and sends him on his way.

~~~~~~

The evening of the last task he heads down to the modified quidditch pitch. He’s glad this bullshit is going to be over soon and that no one has been taken as a hostage for this task.

Severus pulls him aside before he can join the other champions.

“Be careful.”

He smiles up at the man. He loves his protectiveness.

“I will, don’t worry.”

Severus pulls him in and gives him a kiss that takes his breath away. Then pulls back and gives him a worried look.

“Come back in one piece, Harry.”

He nods seriously at the man and then moves to join the other champions.

He waits around while the stupid tournament people do their thing and then, finally, enters the maze.

He wanders through the thing not really caring about the task. Wonders if he could blast a clear path to the center. He tries but no. Damn. He continues walking down random paths, dealing with various annoyances until he comes to the cup. He can’t believe no one else is here first. He walks forward and reaches for it. The moment his hand makes contact he feels a tugging sensation behind his navel. He doesn’t even have time to panic before the world whirls away.

There’s a moment where everything is darkness, at least he thinks it’s only a moment, and then the world whirls back into focus and he’s standing in an entrance hall. He glances around but he doesn’t recognize the place. He’s alone. He wonders what this is about. He probably should’ve paid more attention to what the tournament people said about this task. Oh well. He starts to head for the nearest door. But stops when a man walks in.

“Hello?”

The man ignores him. He walks closer with a wary look on his face. Harry stands and waits for his approach. Doesn’t understand why the man seems unnerved by him. The man stops when he’s close enough to touch and then does just that. Reaching out and touching his cheek with a single finger.

“Harry Potter.”

Harry blinks.

“The boy who lived.”

Harry continues staring. The man will have to say something that makes sense eventually.

“Come.”

He shrugs and follows the man who leads him upstairs to a bedroom. He smiles when he sees it. He could use a good fuck. The man waves his hand and Harry gets the point and begins stripping. The man watches seemingly fascinated by him. Harry finishes and the man directs him onto the bed. He lays on his back as directed and waits. The man stalks forward pulling out a knife as he does so. He kneels between his legs and places the knife on the bed next to them. Harry watches eagerly as the man unbuttons his trousers and pulls out his cock. He lifts his arse off the bed without being told. Eager to get a cock in him. The man lines up, drives home with a single sharp thrust, and doesn’t move. Harry watches as he picks up the knife and slowly begins carving lines into his torso. It hurts so good that he doesn’t even realize at first that the man is carving runes into him. That gives him pause but he shrugs it off. The man finishes, puts the knife aside, and begins fucking him with a gentle rhythm. Slowly picking up speed and force steadily. Harry thinks it’s a bit weird. He get’s the impression the man’s not so much enjoying himself as carrying out an unpleasant task. But it feels good so he closes his eyes and simply basks in the feelings the man is giving him. The man reaches his peak and.

Harry gasps. That felt. That felt wrong. The man came inside him and then it felt, it felt like something had been taken from him. He doesn’t know what that was but this man is definitely not someone he wants to be near. He stares up at him a little angry, but mostly worried. He needs to leave but his wand is on the other side of the room and this arsehole is between it and him.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter. You have been most helpful.”

The man pulls his wand and waves it sending Harry’s clothes flying through the air. They land on the bed next to him but he ignores them in favor of watching the man.

“Get dressed, then go back downstairs to the entrance hall. There you will find the cup portkey, touch it and it shall return you to Hogwarts. I can see that you are frightened but you truly needn’t be. I mean you no harm, Mr. Potter. Why would I when you are such an excellent source of power?”

Harry goes cold at that. His magic. The man took some of his magic. At least he hopes it was only some. He watches the man leave and doesn’t move for a few minutes. But he can’t just sit here worrying. He needs to get back to Severus. He’ll know what to do. He dresses quicker than he ever has before. Grips his wand tightly as he descends the stairs with a lumos glowing at the tip. He doesn’t need it but it proves he still has magic so he keeps it lit. He reaches the cup and hesitates. He doesn’t know if he should touch the thing, but he doesn’t know how else to get back to Hogwarts. He touches it.

~~~~~~

Back at Hogwarts everything is chaos. He alights in the middle of a crowd of people all shouting about his disappearance. It’d be funny if he wasn’t still so panicked. He sees Severus standing nearby, tearing Dumbledore to shreds with his voice alone, and throws himself at the man. Feels arms gripping him tight enough to bruise. Doesn’t care. He’s just glad he made it back at all.

“Are you alright? Harry, look at me. Are you hurt?”

He shakes his head even though that isn’t strictly true. He still has cuts on his body, the man didn’t bother to heal them, and he’s missing who knows how much magic. Hard earned magic. He’s going to have to fuck a lot to make up the difference. Not that that is a hardship. But it’s the principal of the thing.

Severus looks relieved for a moment and then furious again. He watches the man shout at Dumbledore and the tournament people some more and then they head back to Severus’ quarters.

He tells him what happened. Severus informs him that that must have been the Dark Lord. They simply look at one another for a long moment and then they both utter a heartfelt.

“Fuck.”

~~~~~~

The rest of the school year passes in a blur of more fucking than anything else. Severus wants him to make up for the stolen power, he’s barely stronger than his classmates now, as soon as possible. So he fucks. And fucks. And fucks some more. He wishes he didn’t have to do it because the Dark Lord is a dick, but he enjoys it anyway.

~~~~~~

He has his usual train orgy, more important this year because he desperately needs the extra fucking, and then he finds himself back at the manor.

~~~~~~

After the events of the last task his summer is a bit more solemn than usual. Until Sirius shows up the fifth day, that man wouldn’t know solemn if it bit him in his shapely ass. He remembers his earlier plan to get Sirius and Colin in a room together and invites him over as well.

They are just as ridiculous as he thought they’d be and watching Colin get fucked by Sirius in his dog form is about the hottest thing Harry’s ever seen. The boy’s only fourteen and Padfoot is huge. It’s so fucking hot. Harry takes lots of pictures, when he isn’t too busy drooling over the sight.

~~~~~~

This year he decides he’s ready to fuck the abraxan again. He tells Severus who immediately begins arguing against it. But Harry convinced him in the end and soon finds himself strapped back into the breeding bench and being prepped by Severus. Very thoroughly. He finally has to beg the man to stop and just let him fuck the horse already. He lays there pretending to be calm, inwardly freaking out, but he needs this. He has to get stronger again. So he breathes through the panic.

It isn’t as bad as he’d thought it would be. He’s so convinced it’ll be awful that it isn’t until halfway through that he realizes it isn’t. He ends up enjoying it so much they repeat the experience every day that summer.

~~~~~~

He needs to get in extra fucking this year so Severus takes him to a seedy bar down Knockturn every day and has him fucked by as many different magical people as he can. Vampires and those with Veela blood sometimes. Never werewolves. Mostly he just fucks regular wizards though. He enjoys it. Especially since there’s usually a crowd of people watching him while he’s being fucked.

~~~~~~

At the end of the summer he boards the Hogwarts express looking forward to seeing all his many boys again. Except for the seventh years which is always a bit sad.

He has another massive orgy of course.


	6. Fifth Year

Harry’s first evening back, he once again finds himself following Severus to his office.

“I wanted to make sure you understood that woman is not to be trifled with. She may be loathsome but she has the backing of the ministry. Do try not to annoy her. She seems to be focused on making Dumbledore’s life difficult at the moment, but that could easily change.”

Harry nods seriously. But then wonders.

“What exactly do you think I’d be doing that would annoy her? She isn’t gonna stop me fucking people is she?”

He’s absolutely horrified at the thought. He can’t go without.

“I don’t believe she would attempt that, no. Nor do I believe she would succeed if she did attempt it. But she may prove inconvenient in other ways. Try not to anger her.”

Harry nods once again. Then he gives Severus a blowjob, he may have spent all day fucking but he still wants more, then he heads back to his dorm. Where he finds Draco fucking Blaise while the others watch and occasionally put in their two cents.

He sits down next to Theo to enjoy the show as well.

“He make him scream yet?”

“Yes, but only the once. I keep telling him Blaise likes it rougher than that but he won’t listen. Likes him too much to hurt him properly.”

“And Blaise likes him too much to complain about it. They’ll only end up miserable in the end if they don’t figure their shit out.”

Theo nods and they go back to watching in silence. Then Theo gives him a mischievous look, goes over to Draco’s bed, and pinches one of Blaise’s nipples, hard. Blaise screams and climaxes and Theo gives Draco a smug look.Harry laughs at Draco’s attempt at an annoyed look which is ruined by his own impending orgasm. Draco finishes and lays there panting while glaring daggers at Theo. Harry tries to prevent the coming argument.

“Honestly Draco I don’t understand why you won’t be rough with him, you are with me all the time, and he needs it. If you don’t give it to him he’ll end up going elsewhere for it eventually.”

Draco switches his glare to him instead. He holds his hands up in surrender.

“Fine, fine, have it your way. But for now can we go to bed? I’m exhausted.”

Draco yanks his curtains shut and they all go to bed.

~~~~~~

The next morning Draco is still annoyed with him but Harry just ignores that and talks to him as if he isn’t.

“The quidditch games are back on this year.”

Draco simply gives him a look.

“So should I cancel the weekend common room orgies?”

Draco continues to ignore him. Vince replies instead.

“Please don’t. I spent all summer finding new kinks to try.”

Harry smiles broadly at that.

“Alright then. I do enjoy them. I just don’t want to have people blame me if their team loses because they spent too much time fucking instead of practicing. So what are these new kinks?”

Vince grins sheepishly.

“I really like watching you being fisted so I looked for a bunch of different fisting porn. Did you know some people will wank their own cock with their fist inside someone’s arse?”

Damn he’s never thought of that. He shakes his head.

“You want to try it with me later, Vince?”

“Fuck yes. Whenever you want, little slut.”

“Any other kinks you want to try?”

“Do you have to discuss this at the table?”

He turns to Draco and is about to snipe right back at him, assuming at first that he’s still being a prat about the night before, but then he sees how hard he is. Oops.

“Of course not, Draco. Sorry. We’ll keep the sex talk for after classes from now on. We’ve got time still if you’d like me to take care of that for you.”

Draco gives him an annoyed look but nods anyway. After breakfast they head for the nearest convenient room and Draco fucks him more violently than ever. By the time they’re done he’s covered in bite marks, his nipples are throbbing, and his arse feels like it’s bruised. He thinks it was probably supposed to be some kind of punishment, but he loved every second of it. He makes sure to let Draco know just how much he loved it, too. Draco just gives him a tired look. He’s fucked out, the poor thing, They both dress and then rush off to their first class. Argument forgotten.

~~~~~~

His first class with Umbridge is boring, but he finds most of his classes boring anyway, she doesn’t bother him once. Severus must be right about her focusing on Dumbledore. Still he watches her closely. Wonders again what it is about defense teachers that makes them so weird. Wonders if she, like Moody, has weird kinks. But then shakes that off. He’s never had sex with a woman. That would be weird even for him.

~~~~~~

That night Vince and Draco accompany him to his usual orgy and watch eagerly as he’s used. They decided he’d take his turn last and Draco came to watch, apparently liking the idea as much as they do. Harry has his usual fun, being double, and then later triple penetrated. God he loves fucking so much. They use him so hard he passes out for a moment and when he comes to he has a fist in his arse. Vince looks like he’s in heaven. It isn’t the first time Harry’s been fisted by him but this time, knowing what’s coming, they’re both more aroused than ever before. Harry stares as Vince widens his hand inside his arse. He reminds himself that he’s taken larger things, without counting Hagrid’s cock, but it doesn’t make any difference. This is still so fucking hot. Vince slips his cock inside him and begins fucking his hand inside his arse. Fuck. They’re going to have to do this again. This is so good. Vince moans loudly as he fucks into him. Harry wants to watch every second of it but it’s so good he finds his eyes rolling back into his head. His eyes snap open a moment later when he feels hot wax being poured across his chest. He smiles goofily up at Draco who’d decided to join their fun. Opens his mouth and is rewarded with a mouthful of cock. He sucks greedily while keeping an eye on Vince. Watches as Vince stills with a groan, filling him. Vince pulls his hand out covered in a mixture of his cum and other boy’s and Harry grabs it and drags it toward his mouth. He finishes sucking Draco’s cock quickly and then begins licking at Vince’s hand. Vince groans at the sight but his cock just twitches. Harry’s already looking forward to doing this again

~~~~~~

Things are mostly normal for the first few weeks of school but then Umbridge begins posting educational decrees. They mostly seem stupid to Harry but none of them really affect him so he just ignores it. But then she posts a new decree which bars students from being within a certain distance of one another. Harry doesn’t know whether to be furious or worried. How dare she? But also, what if he gets expelled? How will he survive without the constant fucking he gets at Hogwarts? Which makes him wonder what he’s going to do once he graduates. Something to ask Severus about later. For right now, he storms down to Severus’ office.

“Did you hear what that toad did?”

Severus looks up at him, looking annoyed.

“What has she done now?”

He explains what she did, and why he’s so concerned, because Severus doesn’t seem to understand.

“Even if she wanted to apply such a rule to you, she cannot. You are panicking over nothing, Harry. Even if you were expelled Lucius and I would make sure you got as much sex as you want and need.”

Harry nods. Still feeling on edge. He’s never liked Umbridge but now he’s starting to hate her. He decides to listen to Severus and just ignore her stupid rule.

~~~~~~

That plan lasts two days. She catches him walking into a classroom with another boy and follows without their realizing it right away. She gets quite the eyeful. She gives him detention. He doesn’t think anything of it at first. He’s had detention once before with Severus, it was unpleasant but not that terrible. He’ll do this detention and then be more sneaky in future. He’s a Slytherin damn it, he should be able to hide his activities from her. But then she has him write lines. With a blood quill.

He flies into a bit of a rage. Demands to know if she’s done this to other students, she smirks at him. He doesn’t understand why none of his many, many, lovers bothered to mention this to him. He could have done something sooner. But never mind. What’s important is that he knows now. He pulls his wand and debates. Something that isn’t usually deadly. Something...tickling charm. That should do nicely. He waits for her to react to the threat of his wand aimed at her, then defends himself with a shield when she curses him, and casts the charm. Watches closely as she convulses for a long moment. Then he runs out of the classroom as fast as he can, straight into McGonagall. He explains what happened, or his version anyway, and rushes back down the hall to Umbridge’s office. She’s dead, as he had hoped. He’s not sure what he’d have done if she survived. It probably would have involved Severus and been most unpleasant. But this way’s better. Nice and accidental looking.

~~~~~~

Severus is most displeased when he hears what happened, he doesn’t believe for a moment that it was an accident. He explains the actual events and Severus becomes enraged. But since it’s directed at Umbridge now Harry doesn’t mind. He still gets a detention, because he should have let Severus deal with her, Harry thinks he’s probably just angry he didn’t get to kill her. But he doesn’t argue and spends that Sunday cutting up flobberworms. He’s never getting a detention again if he can help it. This is just mean. He finally understands what Neville means. Severus is a bit vindictive.

~~~~~~

The next two weeks the other teachers take turns teaching defense. Those classes are the best they’ve had in a while. Flitwick is amazing as a defense teacher, McGonagall is good as well, and Severus is amazing. Harry hopes they never find a replacement, and he isn’t the only one. But the Sunday before the start of the third week, as he’s bent over Severus’ desk with the man fucking him forcefully, he’s finally starting to be a bit rough again, Severus tells him they’ll have a new teacher that week. The ministry threatened to send a replacement and Dumbledore was worried they’d end up with another torturer, so he begged his old friend Moody to come back, and he reluctantly accepted. Harry would be disappointed, he had really liked the rotating teachers, but it’s a bit hard to be disappointed with a cock in you. Or at least it is for him. And he likes Moody. He hopes the man will fuck him again.

~~~~~~

He walks out of his next defense class very confused. What the fuck happened? He goes to his next class trying vainly to figure it out. He still has no idea at the end of the day so he heads to Severus’ office.

“Moody doesn’t remember fucking me.”

Severus looks up bewildered.

“How could he forget? What did he say exactly?”

“I asked him if he was gonna fuck me again, and he looked at me like I was completely mad and said, ‘I don’t fuck children, Mr. Potter. Now run along to your next class.’”

“That doesn’t make sense unless...you never said what happened the second time he fucked you. You said it was odd but that was it. How was it odd?”

“He tied me up and burned some herbs. Placed a silencing spell on me and then hit me with something that felt like being electrocuted, he said it was a cleansing ritual. Then he used a giant dildo on me which filled me full of cum. He said it was the semen of a very special man. Oh fuck, it wasn’t long before the third task. You think Moody was involved?”

“I don’t think it was Moody, but yes. Someone else polyjuiced as him was helping the Dark Lord. How could Albus not have noticed?”

Harry snorts.

“He probably knew, but was hoping for a different outcome or something. Who knows. What should I do about the real Moody?”

“Stop trying to fuck him, unless you want to force the man, it sounds like it isn’t going to happen. You have plenty of other potential partners anyway.”

He huffs a laugh. That is definitely true. Then he rounds the desk to suck Severus’ cock while he does his marking. He figures he might as well since he’s here.

~~~~~~

The holidays come and he leaves for the manor. He tries to have his usual orgy but it mostly fails. He gets fucked by about half as many boys. He doesn’t understand why, what are they doing that’s better than fucking him? He gets his answer from Draco when he shows up about three hours into the trip. Apparently they’ve all started fucking one another. He hadn’t even noticed any of his boys had started bottoming. I mean he knows of a few who would but not enough to draw this many of the boys away. They discuss it while he rides a boy’s cock.

“You can’t really blame them, Harry. They see you getting fucked all the time. Moaning and begging for more, of course they’re going to try it for themselves. I can’t believe you never noticed.”

“I haven’t been getting fucked any less often at Hogwarts and it’s not like they’ve been fucking each other in front of me.”

“There’s an entire castle full of teenage boys of course you’re still getting plenty.”

“So where have you been? Have you started bottoming as well?”

Draco snorts at him and then blushes.

“No I have not. I was with Blaise.”

“And how’s that going?”

Draco glares at him. So, not well then. He wishes he knew how to knock some sense into them. Then has a brilliant idea.

“You should talk to Severus.”

“About what?”

“About Blaise you prat. He has a similar sort of relationship with your father. He’s rough with him and then gentle. You need to learn to do the same. Blaise needs to be treated roughly. If you don’t get your shit together he’ll find someone else who’ll give him what he needs.”

He gets a vicious glare for that and throws up his hands in surrender. He doesn’t understand why Draco is so sensitive about it. He distracts him with a blowjob.

~~~~~~

A few days later he’s walking with Colin and Sirius to the room they usually fuck in, when he notices Draco having a whispered conversation with Severus, while blushing. He smiles. Mission accomplished.

~~~~~~

When they get to the station for the train ride back he notices a lot of boys holding hands while talking to their parents. He doesn’t know how he didn’t notice all the new couples before. He shakes his head. Damn. He hopes this doesn’t start to affect how much sex he gets at Hogwarts.

The train orgy is again smaller than usual. Oh well. He is happy that other boys have found someone to fuck them on the regular. No matter how greedy he might be he can’t keep all of them satisfied alone. He’s glad they’re getting some elsewhere.

~~~~~~

Once back at Hogwarts things return to normal for the most part. The only real change is they now have to listen to Blaise’s screams every time him and Draco fuck. So, nightly. They don’t usually mind. Too busy fucking themselves to notice, much less care. But sometimes they have sex after they’ve gone to sleep and the silencing charms don’t always block out the sound completely. Blaise can be very loud. They make a point of hitting Draco with a stinging hex each time. But he ignores them. The prat.

~~~~~~

Not long after their return to the castle Harry is called up to the Headmaster’s office. He arrives in the room and is surprised to be introduced to the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He blinks stupidly at the man wondering what this is about.

“I’m told you’re a born slut and that’s why your tickling charm was fatal.”

He nods. He hopes he’s not about to be dragged off to Azkaban or something.

“Prove it.”

“How?”

“How does one usually prove they’re a slut?”

“Now, Cornelius, you know very well that there’s a simple spell that will show the boy’s true nature...”

“I don’t care, Albus. Now are you going to prove it?”

He kneels down in front of the man and pulls out his cock. He’s already hard and leaking and Harry grins up at the man before deepthroating him with no hesitation. He raises his eyebrows at the man while humming around his cock. He soon finds himself being face-fucked. He sucks greedily on the cock in his mouth, just concentrating on pleasuring the man, he has a feeling his freedom depends on it. Then he notices something odd. Moaning, but not coming from Fudge. He glances toward Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye, a bit shocked, but it isn’t him. He’s confused for a moment until he spots movement on the wall. The portraits. The portraits are watching and wanking to the sight of him sucking cock. Oh fuck. He hadn’t realized his exhibition kink included portraits but fuck. He has no doubt every portrait in the castle will soon have heard about this. Fuck that is so good. He hums in contentment and Fudge climaxes filling his mouth with cum. He drinks it down eagerly, licks the man’s cock clean, and then sits back on his heels, a smile on his face.

“That proof enough, or would you like another round?”

“I’m sure the minister is quite satisfied, Harry. Isn’t that right, Cornelius?”

He ignores Dumbledore and gives Fudge a wink. Hoping he understands that he would love to continue this.

“Quite, ah, quite satisfied, Albus. For now.”

He smiles even wider and stands to leave, but makes sure to take in the sight of all the people in the portraits, all of them lusting after him. He wonders if he can get his own portrait painted. Imagines his portrait self holding orgies while students wander past ogling him. Fuck. He likes that idea. He knows Dumbledore wouldn’t allow it but maybe his replacement...it could be considered educational. They don’t have any other portraits of born sluts after all. Something to think about later. He heads down to the dungeons to tell Severus about this latest bit of fun.

~~~~~~

It takes less than a week for Fudge to come back for more. He’s summoned to Severus’ office and soon finds himself tied to the desk and being spanked with a wooden paddle. He moans lustily at every impact. Fudge seems to be enjoying this, based on his leaking cock, although he’s only watching Severus work right now. Severus continues the spanking until his arse is aching and he’s groaning in pain rather than pleasure. Then Fudge walks over, takes the paddle, and shoves a dildo in his arse. He begins paddling him himself while Severus watches. Harry licks his lips at the sight of Severus’ covered erection but the man ignores him. Fudge begins hitting him harder and faster than Severus was, but even though his arse is now very sore, the pain soon turns back to pleasure from the dildo battering his prostate with each impact. He begins moaning once again. Fudge continues until he has blood running down his thighs. Then he finally shoves his cock inside him. Severus pulls out his own cock and he’s soon filled from both ends. He’s fucked into unconsciousness by the two.

~~~~~~

When he wakes it’s to Severus rubbing salve into his wounded arse.

“So what was that about?”

“Albus pissed the man off by telling him the Dark Lord is back. He wanted to tell him after the incident with the basilisk but I convinced him to wait. But now that muggles have begun going missing...Albus refused to wait any longer. Fudge didn’t take it well. He wanted to use you while you were polyjuiced as the Headmaster but I refused. I worried he might just kill you outright.”

“Huh, I thought maybe he was just a sadist. I really liked it. Would’ve been better with an audience though.”

“Of course you did, little slut.”

Harry smiles. The man sounds both exasperated and fond.

~~~~~~

The next few weeks pass mostly uneventfully, at Hogwarts anyway, in the wider world things have begun going mad. In the evenings he now spends an hour each night listening to Severus worry and plan. They don’t know what the Dark Lord is up to but it doesn’t look good for the muggles. On top of the disappearance of muggle scientists, magical communities across the globe have reported strange magical anomalies. They’re all beginning to panic a little and Dumbledore has begun recruiting for his little vigilante group, key word being little, Harry doesn’t understand how the man thinks such a small group of people will do any good. Especially against a man who now seems to have ties worldwide.

“What do you think he’s doing and how does it tie in to the power he stole from me?”

“I don’t know where to begin to speculate. It could be anything. The disappearance of muggle scientists is the most concerning. If he was after world domination or some such, he would be targeting world leaders, not thinkers. He’s after something else, but I have nothing to go on to try to decipher what it is.”

Harry nods. He knows he basically has no hope of figuring it out if Severus doesn’t know but...

“What were his goals last time? Other than taking over. No one takes over just to rule. He must have had goals in mind for after.”

“He wanted, must still want, to kill all the muggles, other than that he mostly just agreed with whatever his followers said they wanted. The better to win them to his side. As far as I am aware his only true goal, that he has ever spoken of, has been the eradication of muggles.”

“I can’t see him going after scientists to accomplish that goal though. I mean why would he need them? Is he admitting they have better ways of killing people?”

“He has never hidden the fact that he fears their weaponry. It is one of the main reasons he wants them dead.”

“Still...”

“Yes, still.”

He goes back to staring into the fire while Severus scours the various newspapers he’s taken to receiving. After awhile he gets up to go back to the common room for his nightly orgy. He kisses Severus before he leaves and tells him.

“Kiss Lucius for me. Night, Severus.”

Severus is back to staring into the distance. Too busy worrying to notice him at the moment. Harry smiles sadly. He wishes they could end this war and go back to the way things were before.

“Night, love.”

He was almost at the door before Severus replied. He stops in his tracks and turns to look at him. Severus doesn’t even realize what he’d said by the looks of it.

“Love?”

Severus’ attention snaps to him and his face goes through several emotions too rapidly for him to track.

“Ah, yes. I do love you, Harry.”

He smiles widely at that.

“I love you too, Severus.”

He leaves feeling lighter than air.

~~~~~~

Which lasts until he gets back to his dorm. He only stopped in to drop off his bag before that nights orgy but stops in his tracks when he sees Theo’s expression.

“My father expects me to join the Death Eaters this summer.”

“Fuck...you could stay at the manor if you wanted.”

Theo looks like he’s considering it but then shakes his head.

“No. It would be suicide. The Dark Lord has amassed a massive amount of power. He almost took over last time and this time he has at least ten times the resources he had then. He’s going to win. I don’t have a choice. Apparently I’m needed for some ritual, but I don’t know what it entails. Only that it’s going to take place sometime next year while I’ll still be at Hogwarts. That’s why they want me to take the mark now.”

“If you think it’s inevitable that he’ll win why are you telling me this?”

“Because I respect Snape too much to want to see the man dead. Tell him he’s fighting a losing fight. Please.”

Harry nods. Of course he’ll tell him, not that it will do any good, Severus is too stubborn to bow to that man again. Fuck. A ritual? What kind of ritual could it be if the man won’t be in direct contact with Theo when it happens?

~~~~~~

The last weeks at Hogwarts are a rather tense affair. Everyone slowly catching on to the fact that things are spiraling out of control. The magical anomalies gaining in strength and frequency. The students caught on quickly to their teachers growing worry but didn’t start to worry themselves until they saw a magical anomaly with their own eyes.

They’re sitting in the great hall eating dinner when a ghostly apparition forms in the air above them, a hillside covered in trees, but looking like a mirage. Like heat haze. Harry stares up at it along with everyone else. He thinks back on all the other anomalies that have been reported. And he thinks he understands. He forgets to breathe for a moment. How would that even work? Is it possible? He has to be misinterpreting things. He turns away from the ghostly image and stares at Severus until he too turns away. They lock gazes and he nods imperceptibly.

He goes back to eating dinner trying to ignore the chatter of those around him all floating their own theories of what is happening. He hears some of their theories and he begins hoping his is correct. Some of theirs sound properly horrifying.

After dinner he heads for Severus’ office but the man leads him to his quarters instead. Then from there through the floo to the manor. They wait impatiently for Lucius to arrive in the room.

“You have a theory.”

“Time.”

“No. Time travel on that scale isn’t possible.”

“How else do you explain it? The forest in the Great Hall, the mountain range in the middle of Egypt, the ocean in Diagon, it’s a glimpse into another time, or times.”

“To what purpose? What would he gain by transporting magical areas into the past...the muggles. He wants to bring us back to a time before there were muggles.”

Lucius cuts in.

“That’s not a terrible plan, if he could pull it off, but the power he would need...he can’t have taken that much power from you, Harry. Even if he were still leaching power as you create it...it would not be nearly enough. There’s a reason time turners are so tightly controlled, hit one with the wrong spell and it will explode like a muggle bomb. Time magic is powerful magic. It takes a great deal of power to create something that will take a person or two back in time only a few hours.”

Harry wonders about that for a moment.

“But what if he could harness that power? Pull magic from a source not just in that moment but through all the time he’s trying to travel through.”

Lucius nods sharply.

“I’m sure that’s the plan but that would still take a lot of power to get such a spell started. Like driving a train up a mountain, once at the top gravity will do the work but you still need the power to get yourself there.”

Severus cuts in angrily.

“What I’d like to know is what areas will be taken and what left behind. How will areas that are magically expanded be affected? What happens to those magicals who don’t live in magical districts or who happen to be in the muggle at that time? If he succeeds, many lives will be lost to time if nothing else. Why did he have to abandon his plan to slaughter the muggles?”

Harry nods sadly. That would be preferable in a lot of ways. But then he has a horrifying thought.

“If he’s already begun whatever this is can it even be stopped? I mean it’s time magic, could this be the echo of it’s future success?”

They both nod grimly.

“Fuck.”

~~~~~~

Those last few weeks at school were awful. He was so worried and depressed that he began forgoing sex almost entirely. He spent as much time as he could with Severus.

When he wasn’t with Severus he was with the Creevey brothers and Draco. The few times he did have sex each day it was with one of his friends or Severus. He couldn’t wait for this stupid war to be over with, one way or another.

~~~~~~

The train ride back he didn’t even consider having his usual orgy. No one else seemed to expect it either. Everyone too worried to be in the mood. When the trolley wizard came by he looked to be very disappointed.

~~~~~~

That summer was spent mostly in the library. That’s where Lucius and Severus were and he wanted to be near them even if he couldn’t exactly help with their research. He tried though.

It was depressing for the most part. Sirius made a point to come over every day and gently whine at him till he agreed to sex. The man was concerned about him hurting himself if he didn’t fuck often enough. Harry knew the man had a point so he always caved fairly quickly.

A few weeks into the summer Severus was summoned by Dumbledore and was gone for hours. He came back exhausted and looking very concerned. When he told them that Dumbledore had gotten himself cursed and was dying he didn’t know how to feel. He’d never exactly liked the man. When Severus proceeded to inform them he’d be that years defense teacher he decided he just might hasten the man’s death. How dare he assign his lover to a probably cursed position? Severus was quick to assure them that while the position had been cursed, it wasn’t any longer. The curse having been removed in his fourth year. He gave him a telling look at that. Ah, fake Moody probably hadn’t wanted to hold a cursed position either.

~~~~~~

The train ride back he’d finally reached his breaking point and held a massive orgy involving every male student. For some reason the news spread phrased that way so a girl he’d never met before showed up. ‘Cause she’s trans, so, male. He laughed delightedly and had sex with a girl for the first time. She was a bit unsure at first but guided him through pleasuring her in a way she was comfortable with. He rimmed her arse while stroking her perineum. After she was done he had two boys double penetrate his arse while he chatted with her. Asking her why she hasn’t changed her body yet, she doesn’t really feel the need to right now, she might when she’s older. What house she’s in, Gryffindor, he’ll have to introduce her to Neville. He also made sure to invite her to any future orgies. He wondered how many other cocks he’d missed out on just ‘cause they were girl cocks. He’ll have to spread the word that he loves all cocks. Honestly, he thought that went without saying.


	7. Sixth Year

Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts started with a bit more excitement than he would’ve preferred. He was half-asleep from his train orgy so he didn’t have much patience for everyone exclaiming over Severus’ new position as defense teacher. The Slytherins were all terrified for the man and even some of the students from other houses looked unhappy about it. He had a feeling they only care ‘cause Severus is his lover. He doubts they like the man for himself. He’s a bit of an acquired taste. He quickly reassured everyone the curse was no longer a concern and Severus no more at risk than usual. They didn’t seem to believe him until he told them the information came from Severus.

~~~~~~

That first night he did not get pulled aside by Severus, which surprised him a little, but he was too tired to think properly so he just wandered off to bed.

~~~~~~

His first potions class he’s almost to his usual spot before he remembers Severus isn’t teaching potions this year. Shit that feels weird. He watches Slughorn teach with a frown. He doesn’t like him. He doesn’t hate him either. Just. He shakes his head. He probably just misses Severus right now. It feels wrong to be in his classroom without him. Oh damn, his office. Does he even have the same office? He needs to ask him. Later. He goes back to concentrating on his potion. It doesn’t come out completely terrible.

~~~~~~

After class Slughorn asks him to stay behind. He’s instantly on guard. It’s usually the defense teacher he has to watch out for, but since Severus is this year’s defense teacher...well Slughorn is an unknown. He doesn’t think he should trust the man. He waits for Slughorn to say what he wants. The man waits until they’re alone. Not a good sign that.

“Mr. Potter! I have heard some interesting things about you. I was hoping we could discuss some of them in detail.”

He waits blinking for the man to explain.

“Is it true that you’re a born slut, my boy?”

He nods slowly. Not really sure he should be confirming it. Slughorn beams at him.

“Delightful, my dear boy, just delightful!”

He again waits for an explanation. None is forthcoming. The man’s beginning to look disappointed. Oh, he wants sex. Well, why not? He checks the time.

“I have to get to my next class, sir. How about I come back this evening at six and we’ll fuck then. That a good time?”

“Perfect, my boy. I’ll see you then. Now do run along before you’re late!”

He leaves wondering about the schools hiring practices. Then again maybe it’s him? Hm.

~~~~~~

That evening after a quick dinner he heads up to the head table to speak to Severus. He verifies that, yes the man has a new office now, his quarters are unchanged however, and also that Slughorn is in fact harmless. Harry breathes a sigh of relief and tells Severus where he’ll be tonight, just in case.

He heads back to the dorm and drops off his bag then goes to see Slughorn. Who immediately hands him a potion vial. He stares at it distrustfully. Severus said he was harmless but...

“What is it?”

“Polyjuice.”

He blinks. What?

“Why, though? I mean you could have anyone drink this and then fuck them. Why me?”

Slughorn looks slightly guilty which makes him instantly more suspicious.

“It contains one of your mother’s hairs.”

Well that’s weird.

“Okay, but my point still stands.”

“I, I like the idea of fucking her son while you’re polyjuiced as her.”

The man shrugs while looking very awkward. Harry shrugs himself and drinks it. He regrets it at once. Feeling your flesh rearranging itself is not a pleasurable experience. He’s not sure he’ll ever be drinking the stuff again. The sex had better be really good after that.

Slughorn looks delighted at his acceptance. They strip, Harry paying just as much attention to his body as Slughorn does. He has breasts, and a pussy. This is so weird. Slughorn has him lie back on the desk and spread his legs. Then he begins eating him out. Okay, he might just do this again.

“Fuck, that’s so good. Just like that, yes.”

He finds himself climaxing and it is so much more intense than usual. Fuck. He feels a cock at his pussy and looks down just in time to watch himself be impaled. It just feels a bit weird at first. But then Slughorn begins thrusting and, oh fuck yes, yes they will be doing this again. Slughorn leans down and begins sucking on one of his nipples while fondling the other breast and just damn. Why has no one thought to do this before? He wonders if Slughorn would be willing to fist his new pussy. Fuck just the idea of it. And he could have someone else fuck his arse while Slughorn fucks his pussy. Fuck. Slughorn begins thrusting faster and harder and he finds himself keening as something inside him is repeatedly hit. He doesn’t know enough about biology. What the hell is that? It’s fantastic whatever it is. Every time Slughorn rams into it a flash of pleasure-pain floods his body. It’s even better than being cut. He loves this. Fuck this is amazing. He climaxes again and Slughorn groans as he clenches around him. He watches Slughorn stiffen as he climaxes and wonders if he can get pregnant this way. The pregnancy would end the moment he transformed back but...that would be hot.

“We’re gonna do this again right? And maybe you could fist my pussy?”

“Oh, fuck, I would love to.”

~~~~~~

The next night he tells Severus all about it. Severus seems angry and he doesn’t understand why.

“Your mother was my best friend. If she was having sex with him that’s one thing, but if he raped her, we may just need a new potions master.”

Harry follows him to Slughorn’s office where he watches Severus interrogate the man. Turns out he never had sex with her at all, but did steal a bunch of her hair, which he’s been using ever since. Severus points out that it’s still a violation. Harry thinks he’s going to kill the man for a moment, but Severus decides to allow it to continue, the damage has already been done anyway.

Harry is soon polyjuiced as his mum again, still weird, and filled with two cocks. He leans back and tries to kiss Severus. Severus looks a bit disgusted but does kiss him. Being double penetrated like this is amazing. He thinks he likes it better in his own body though. Although the orgasms are better this way. Perhaps because his balls were removed? He’ll ask Severus later when he isn’t busy pounding into him.

~~~~~~

The next few weeks pass by uneventfully for the most part. They read the papers every day, both hoping and dreading there being news to do with the Dark Lord’s plan. There’s nothing. Even the anomalies have begun to trickle off. It should be a relief but it just makes them more tense.

They stay at the castle through the Yule break this year. Things are so tense that Severus doesn’t even grumble about being in the same room as Sirius when he visits.

~~~~~~

The new year comes and they spend every moment waiting for the inevitable to happen. They still spend every night researching time magic. They find nothing of use.

~~~~~~

It isn’t until the first week of February that the ritual takes place. They might not have even noticed if it wasn’t for the monitoring spells that Theo allowed Severus to place on him.

Harry wakes from a dead sleep to the sound of Severus growling out spell after spell. He watches breathless as Severus continues casting various detection and diagnostic spells.

“It cannot be stopped. Whatever he is doing, it will happen tonight, and it can’t be stopped.”

He watches as Severus closes his eyes radiating defeat.

“Will it harm Theo?”

He glances at Theo to find him looking resigned. Apparently assuming the worst.

“No. Theo and all the others whom he has tied into the spell are merely acting as a guide. They create between them a web, presumably spanning the entire globe, they will be unaffected by whatever magic he casts, or at least no more affected than the rest of us.”

Fuck. That’s good. He was so worried. He hadn’t even realized he cared that much about Theo. I mean he’s good in bed, but they rarely hang out otherwise. Maybe he should change that.

Harry and Severus head to his quarters to spend the night worrying together, Draco elects to stay in the dorm with Blaise. They sit in tense silence for about an hour before Lucius floos demanding their presence. They exchange a worried look before flooing to the manor.

~~~~~~

He walks into the clearing floating the cage behind him, stops before the altar, and sets the cage in the center. He looks up at the sky and waits. At the exact moment the full moon reaches it’s zenith he sends a tendril of his power into the cage. Weaving it into and around the phoenix contained within and tying it into the ritual. The phoenix panics, battering itself against the bars of it’s prison, and flaming repeatedly in an attempt at escape. But it is too late. The cage glows with a flickering radiance as the phoenix is caught in his spell. He watches as the vast ocean of power he has just created flows to his satisfaction, tests it to see if it will last a suitable length of time. It will. He steps back and just breathes for a moment. It is done. He cannot believe it worked. He laughs delightedly, then disapparates.

~~~~~~

He lands at the gates of the manor and taps a finger on the gate requesting entry. He waits. Lucius comes striding down the gravel drive and stops stunned, and terrified, at sight of him. He smiles charmingly.

“I’m here to speak with you and your lovers, Lucius, if you could summon them, that would be lovely.”

Lucius stares at him blankly for a moment but seems to decide it would be unwise to refuse. He nods, then opens the gate, and greets him as if he wouldn’t rather kill him. He smirks, amused at the man’s fear, then feels a pang of guilt for his amusement. He grits his teeth. He follows Lucius inside and to his study. Lucius summons his lovers and they wait for their arrival. The moment they step out of the floo he finds himself with two wands aimed at his chest. He smiles in a, probably futile, attempt to seem non-threatening.

“I am no longer a dark lord. No longer a threat.”

They stare at him distrustfully. He stares back then inquires.

“Do you know what a horcrux is?”

Lucius and Severus both pale but the boy just looks confused. He explains for the boy’s benefit then informs him.

“You were my horcrux.”

The boy pales and Lucius and Severus both look furious.

“Note the use of the word were. You were my horcrux. Until I, in my infinite wisdom, decided to add to my already considerable power by stealing most of yours. I knew you would easily replace it, and I had planned to kill you after, so that you could no longer threaten my life. Then my plans changed. I decided to send you back. I told myself my decision was merely the most sensible option. I could easily kill you later, and this way I could continue operating within the shadows. But I lied to myself, I know that now. You see, you were my horcrux, and when I pulled your power from you I also took back my soul shard. Only it had been a part of you for fourteen years. You changed it. I now have empathy. A part of me wants to strangle you for that, but then I’d feel guilty.”

He sneers viciously at the boy. He really does want to kill him. But after the last time. No. No more killing if he can help it. His attention snaps back to the present when the boy speaks.

“Why are you even telling us this? And what did you do earlier?”

The boy sounds so angry.

“I heard a rumor about a certain Headmaster, as soon as the man’s dead I’ll be going back into politics. Your lover here could make that annoying if he wanted to. I felt the need to assure you that I am no longer seeking your death or the deaths of the muggles. I am now only interested in protecting our world. As for my ritual...I manipulated time, as you’ve likely realized, anyone with magic and all locations where there are magical wards are moving through time as we always have, the muggles however are held back. They will eventually rejoin us. In about a thousand years give or take, giving us plenty of time to hide ourselves from them permanently. I was originally going to use that time to eradicate them, but with my new empathy...”

He gives the boy a look of deep disgust. The boy looks confused.

“We were convinced you were going to transport magical areas back into the past.”

“That would have been a temporary reprieve, once we caught back up with the present the muggles would perforce be aware of our existence. Not to mention it would be impossible to hide our future selves from our past selves as we neared the present time.”

The boy nods. But then asks.

“How could you get such a massive spell started? The amount of power you’d need...and what were those anomalies..?”

“I used a phoenix as a sacrifice, it is locked in an endless cycle of death and rebirth. A single sacrifice would provide a small boost of power but wrap time magic around the bird and force it to be sacrificed continually...the power is immeasurable.”

Lucius cuts in.

“That kind of power would kill anyone who tried to wield it!”

“Why do you think it took so long for me to attempt it? I had to create pathways for the power to flow down. I didn’t wield the power, I merely watched as it followed the pathways I had previously carved. As for the anomalies...they were simply a byproduct of the time magic itself. Only affecting magical areas because the muggle areas were being affected by the spell. Like steam rising from boiling water.”

They’re all quiet for a long moment before the boy speaks again.

“I wish you hadn’t done this, the muggleborns won’t be happy about being separated from their families, but it could have been a hell of a lot worse, I guess.”

“Yes, well they wouldn’t have liked being slaughtered in the streets if the muggles caught wind of our existence either. This is the lesser evil. And it is done. I trust you will not be making my life difficult, Lucius?”

Lucius shakes his head silently.

“Good.”

He rises and strides out of the manor. Still fuming all these months later. He’s glad they didn’t seem to suspect the worst of it. Bad enough that he now feels guilt, but for anyone to know that he also requires that? If that ever gets out he will kill everyone, the guilt would be worth it, better that than the embarrassment.

He apparates back to his current safe house and goes in search of his lover. He feels himself craving it again. He doesn’t understand how the boy can stand it.

~~~~~~

The supposedly former Dark Lord leaves and they just sit in silence for a long moment. Severus is the one who breaks it.

“It could be much worse, I for one am glad that it appears we will not be living through another war just yet.”

They nod. They can’t argue with that. Harry gives them a mischievous smile.

“Celebratory fuck?”

~~~~~~

They next few days are chaos at Hogwarts. By the next day the paper has reported what happened. As much as they could decipher at any rate. They don’t know how long it will last, most are assuming it’s permanent. Might as well be really, since by the time it’s over they’ll all be dead. Harry feels so bad for all the little kids who’ll never see their parents again. Especially the Creevey brothers. He’ll need to ask Severus if they can stay with them at the manor. He can’t help but wonder what the plan is for all the pseudo orphans. There aren’t that many thankfully, but still. He asks Severus when he sees him in the hall before lunch.

“I’ve no idea. I’m technically in loco parentis for all my Slytherins and a few of them are muggleborn. It may be that I end up acting as their parent year round. For the other houses, I could easily see the heads doing the same. I would only end up with four, which would not be unreasonable, but the others would have more. Pomona would have nine I think, I don’t know how she’ll manage if no one else steps in. That’s not even counting the younger years who are as we speak no doubt panicking. Fuck. There are bound to be infants out there in the muggle who will starve within days if something isn’t done. Damn that man. I need to speak to Lucius at once.”

He watches Severus stalk down the hall and finds himself worrying once again. He can’t believe none of them thought of this last night. Too busy being relieved it wasn’t worse.

He heads in to lunch and sits down between Colin and Dennis. Trying to get them to eat. Damn that man indeed.

~~~~~~

He didn’t see Severus at all till the next day. McGonagall and Flitwick covering his classes for him. When he does see him he looks exhausted.

“Were you up all night?”

“Yes, it took us half the night to get everything in place. Then we had to spend the other half making sure every other magical nation were taking the necessary steps as well. Two of them weren’t planning to. Perfectly fine with slaughtering a generation of muggleborns. We ended up having to finagle a meeting with the former Dark Lord. He brought them into line quite quickly for someone who insists he has no interest in ruling anyone. But it’s done. Or is being done at any rate.”

Severus looks so tired he decides the man needs to unwind a bit. He makes him leave his marking for in the morning and convinces him to lie down so he can give him a massage. He’s never done it before but he’s seen it done on the telly and figures it can’t be that hard to figure out. He straddles the back of his thighs and slides his oiled hands over his back pressing into his muscles and making him groan. He quickly decides he likes doing this. He finds himself enjoying giving the man another type of pleasure. He massages him till he falls asleep then rolls him onto his side and curls up in front of him.

In the morning he wakes him with a blowjob.

“If you keep spoiling me like this I may never let you go.”

He knows the man is joking, half asleep as he is but...he pulls off.

“I don’t want you to.”

He sucks his cock down again while staring into his eyes. Severus caresses his cheek.

“Then I suppose I shall have to keep you.”

~~~~~~

Weeks go by and those who had held out hope that this was only a temporary tragedy came to accept that it wasn’t going to end anytime soon. The Daily Prophet began running articles about all the new orphans in need of homes. It was announced to the students that those muggleborn students currently enrolled would be staying with their respective heads of house. Except for Colin and Dennis who’d be staying at the manor.

~~~~~~

The school year came to an end and he boarded the Hogwarts express with a group of very depressed students. He decided to forgo his traditional orgy, instead he spent the trip with Dennis, Colin, and the other Slytherins who would be staying at the manor. Draco wandered off with Blaise about ten minutes into the trip. He was gone for almost two hours, Harry was nice enough to avoid making eye contact when he returned, but noticed Draco blushing out of the corner of his eye anyway. He’ll never understand that.

~~~~~~

They quickly settled into their routine at the manor even with their added guests. Harry spent the first night back being fucked by Sirius in his dog form, their guests watching. Three of them are girls and Harry tunes them out at first, happy to have them as a audience, but not paying them any attention. He’s being fucked by Colin while sucking Dennis’ cock, the other boy being sucked by Sirius, when he catches a glimpse of the three girls fucking. He’s seen plenty of girls frig themselves while watching him but he’s never seen them fucking. He stares mesmerized. Now that he’s experienced having a pussy himself he finds them a bit fascinating. He wonders if he should try eating pussy. Hm. Couldn’t hurt. He’s not attracted to girls though, so maybe he can find a nice trans boy. He’ll have to ask around.

~~~~~~

In the second week of summer they received a visit from a tearful McGonagall letting them know that Albus had succumbed to the curse. She was now Headmistress and asked Severus if he’d be willing to be her deputy. He refused. He informed her he was planning to retire after Harry’s seventh year. She understood, he’d never wanted to teach, but she was very disappointed.

After she left they began discussing what this might mean for the future at Hogwarts. Severus didn’t think much would change until after next year. McGonagall wouldn’t want to make too many changes considering how much has changed already recently.

~~~~~~

Three days later Harry wandered into Draco’s room to see if he wanted to go flying for a bit, and instantly forgot all about it.

“Since when do you bottom, Draco?”

Draco glares at him and he smiles back. He can’t believe Blaise talked him into it. Draco must really love him. He gives them both a fond smile and ducks out of the room again. As it is Draco will be blushing for weeks. He doesn’t want to make him even more embarrassed by sticking around. Although he would love to watch. He’ll have to ask Blaise about it later. Draco will never give him any details.

~~~~~~

He wanders into the gardens the next day. Bored out of his mind. All of his usual partners are busy and can’t fuck him at the moment. He sighs. Damn. He wishes he was back at Hogwarts already. He’s just debating heading back inside when he comes across a small garden snake. He watches it for a moment and then stills when he realizes he can understand it. What the fuck? How did he never know he was a parselmouth? This has got to be something to do with the fact he’d been the Dark Lord’s horcrux.

He sits down and has a quiet conversation with the snake. Finds himself helping the thing locate a new spot for it to live. It’s former home had been destroyed by the gardeners. He wonders to himself about how weird his life is as he carries it around hissing about the various things a snake needs in a home. It’s both ridiculous and fascinating. He finally finds a place not far from a pond that the snake declares perfect. He watches him slither into the grass and wonders. Hm.

He goes in search of Lucius.

~~~~~~

Lucius is shocked by his ability and then intrigued by his idea. He agrees at once. Harry beams at him before pulling the man into a kiss. He pulls back and Lucius simply blinks at him for a moment before smiling fondly.

“Yes, I suppose we shall have to keep you, Harry. You have the most delightfully twisted mind. Shall we be telling Severus about your plan?”

“No. You can lead him in as it’s happening. I’m sure he’ll love the surprise.”

Lucius laughs and then heads off to make the arrangements.

~~~~~~

It takes almost two weeks before they can execute it. But it finally arrives and Harry is thrilled. He has a feeling this will either be terrible or fantastic.

He has a quick conversation with their new pet and has to do some convincing but soon he finds himself stripping excitedly. His heart is pounding at the knowledge of what’s about to happen. He hasn’t felt this excited for sex in ages. He’s glad he thought to do this. Even if it turns out to be terrible.

Once bare he doesn’t know what to do for a moment. He laughs at the ridiculousness of this situation and then lays down alongside the massive boa. Lucius casting a spell just in case, he really doesn’t want to be squeezed to death because the snake doesn’t know his own strength. Lucius summons Severus, who arrives just as the snake’s cocks bottom out in him.

“Fuck.”

Harry glances over at his lovers and smiles. The snakes cocks moving inside him feel heavenly. He bites his lip and throws his head back. Oh fuck. He might just do this every day from now on. Wait, can he bring the snake to Hogwarts? His minds goes blank as the snake begins filling him with it’s cum. It is so good. Everything slides away and he blacks out.

~~~~~~

He wakes a few hours later and immediately has a photo shoved into his hands by Colin.

“Holy shit, Harry! That was so fucking hot! You should have seen yourself! I took so many pictures. Lucius is already picking out which ones he’ll hang up in your bedroom!”

Harry smiles at Colin’s enthusiasm. He hasn’t seen him this excited in ages. He glances down at the photo and stops stunned. Fuck, that is hot. He makes a grabbing motion and Colin laughs and hands him a stack of photos. They’re all perfect. He wonders what Severus thought.

“Where’s Severus?”

Colin beams at him.

“He wasn’t sure how long you’d be out of it and he wanted to do something special for you. He wouldn’t say what he’s planning. He should be back soon though.”

Harry nods wondering what he could possibly be doing.

When Severus returns he refuses to say what his surprise is. But he does tell him just how much he loved seeing him get fucked by his new snake.

~~~~~~

He finds out what the man had done the next morning at breakfast. He’s sitting at the table when an owl lands right in front of him, holds out it’s leg, and waits for him to remove the parcel on it. He unties the string and pets the owl a bit. Opens the parcel and almost chokes. Holy fuck.

“You sent my picture to a porn mag?”

Severus smirks at him. He looks back down at the photo on the cover, then, hands shaking a little, he opens it, to see the full page spread. And the next page, and the next. Almost half the magazine is dedicated to pictures of him. With the snake, with Buckbeak, with Firenze. Holy fuck. He begins crying he’s so fucking happy. He throws himself at Severus.

“I love you so fucking much.”

~~~~~~

The next few weeks he spends holed up in the library looking through books of various creatures and trying to convince Severus it would be safe for him to fuck them.

“No.”

“But Severus, acromantulas can talk, therefore they can be reasoned with. It would be perfectly safe.”

“They eat people. I said no. There are plenty of other exotic things for you to fuck.”

He pouts for a moment. Then sighs and goes back to flipping pages in his book. He sees a picture of a dragon’s cock and his mouth waters. It’s larger than his whole fucking body.

“You said I couldn’t fuck a dragon once, was that only because I was just fourteen at the time?”

He gives Severus his best puppy dog look.

“No dragons.”

Fuck.

~~~~~~

It isn’t long before he once again finds himself on the train. Holding a massive orgy. He spreads the word that he’d like to fuck a trans boy. He doesn’t think there actually is one at Hogwarts but he’s hoping he’s wrong. He is. There are in fact two but only one is comfortable with the idea. He quickly finds himself staring at a pussy and wondering what the hell he’s doing. He simply stares for a long moment. Then shrugs and begins licking into the boy. He thinks it can’t be that much different from rimming, right? He does his best and the boy lets him know when he’s doing it right. He finds he loves the taste almost as much as he loves the taste of cock. He licks the boy as good as he can. Sucking on his clit and making the boy writhe. He quickly has the boy keening out an orgasm. He decides he quite likes pussy. The boy pulls him up and kisses him. Tells him he can eat him out whenever he wants. They smile at one another before another boy shoves his cock at his mouth and he begins sucking dutifully. God he loves Hogwarts.


	8. Seventh Year

He sits down in the Great Hall and looks around at the familiar setting. This is his last year here. No more common room orgies after this year, no more train orgies either. He’s sure Hagrid will still fuck him once a week no matter what, but it won’t be the same. He pouts a little. Then straightens his shoulders. Well, he’ll just have to make this a year to remember. He bites his lip, thinking of how he’s going to do just that.

~~~~~~

That night after Severus gives his usual speech he leaves without a word. Harry hopes that means this year’s defense teacher is harmless. He’s going to be pissed if he isn’t. The man is pretty fucking sexy and he’s planning to seduce the fuck out of him. He’s still slightly disappointed Slughorn isn’t here this year. He rather liked being fucked as his mum. He’s happy to have Severus back teaching potions though.

He focuses back on his surroundings as his fellow seventh years gather the first years before they can slip off to their dorm. They’re so tiny. He’s glad he thought to do this. Hogwarts needs more traditions. From now on every year the seventh year’s will welcome the firsties this way. At least, that’s the plan.

He grins reassuringly at the little boys and girls as they’re told to strip. Then kneels down before the smallest boy. Draco kneels to his right and Blaise to his left. They all gently lay their child onto the floor, which has been charmed to be warm and soft for the moment, then begin pleasuring them. The boy under him clutches at his hair and cries out as he sucks him. Beside him Blaise is sucking a boy who is begging him for more. He grins around the tiny cock and balls in his mouth. They’ve found their first slut. The boy under him soon climaxes and another eagerly moves into place. They had more new Slytherins this year than are in his own so he ends up sucking three little boys to dry orgasms. Everyone else took their sweet time finishing theirs. He thinks they’re probably just enjoying themselves too much to rush things. He however has had almost too much sex today. He needs to sleep before he passes out. Severus would not be happy if he overdid things his first day back.

Everyone else finishes and the rest of the Slytherins who had been watching wander off. The ones who aren’t busy wanking, or fucking anyway.

~~~~~~

The next morning he wakes to a gentle rocking motion. He yawns widely and then turns to see who was nice enough to wake him with an early morning fuck. He blinks.

“Sirius?”

“Hey, pup. You didn’t even notice me last night, did you?”

He shakes his head. Bewildered.

“I’m the new professor of muggle studies. I wanted to surprise you last night at the feast but when you didn’t notice me at the head table I decided this would be even better. Honestly, pup. You would’ve noticed me instantly if I’d had my cock out.”

“True enough. You gonna fuck me properly or what?”

The man growls and begins pounding into him at once. He pushes back into his thrusts eagerly. God he hopes this becomes a regular thing. He loves morning fucks the best. There’s no better way to wake up. Just when Sirius is getting close, his hips stuttering, he transforms. He gasps as the knot suddenly materializes, already half inflated, inside him.

“Fuck, Siri. It’s even better when you transform mid-fuck. That is so good. Bite me.”

He feels Sirius’ jaw clamp down on his shoulder and groans decadently as it pushes him over the edge. His arms give out from under him and he falls to the bed and lays there, arse held up by the knot tying them together, panting.

“Tell me this is going to be a daily thing.”

Sirius huffs a breath in a canine laugh. Then licks inside his ear. He yells and wriggles trying to get away before the man can do so again.

“Ew, Sirius! Stop it. That feels so gross.”

They wake his dorm mates with the racket they’re making, as Sirius continues trying to lick his ears, and he tries to defend himself. Finally the knot goes down and he shoves the man off. He snatches up his wand and forces the man back into human form.

“Seriously...”

He only realizes what he’s saying after he’s already said it. The man bursts into helpless giggles.

“You are such a child. Get out so we can get ready for the day. And I’ve changed my mind. Find someone else to fuck awake.”

Sirius grins then transforms back and bounds out of the room.

~~~~~~

That night he fetches his snake from Severus’ quarters and brings him to the common room. He smirks at his fellow Slytherins when they back away.

He begins stripping, after making sure Colin is ready with his camera to capture the event. He casts the spells to prevent his being crushed then gives everyone a smug look when he sees how aroused they already are. He lays down beside the still nameless snake, none of his attempts have been good enough, then shivers with anticipation as the first coil is wrapped around him. He feels the cocks slide home and begin moving inside him. Fuck he still can’t believe how good this is. And having an audience while it happens...he smiles when he notices Dennis kindly wanking his older brother while he continues filming.

He clenches his arse tight around the snake’s cocks trying to coax an orgasm out of him. He hasn’t fucked since this morning, he needs cum inside him. Happily it isn’t long before he’s being filled and also covered in cum. He grins up at the boy above him as another rope of cum lands on his cheek. He feels himself drifting off as the snake finishes filling him.

He isn’t sure how long he’s been out when he rouses but he wakes covered from head to foot in cum. He licks up some that landed on his lips, happy to finally get a taste.

He stands, a bit shakily, and raises an eyebrow at everyone. Silently asking what they’re waiting for. Draco and Vince step forward at once, Vince lifts him by his thighs and sinks his cock inside while Draco steps in front of him and shoves his cock home as well. They begin thrusting at once and he sighs happily. He clenches around the cocks inside him and is rewarded with a pair of heartfelt groans. They don’t last long. Already keyed up from watching the show, the dual sensation of his arse clenching and the other’s cock rubbing against their own quickly pushes them over the edge. He moans as he’s filled once again. Then glances around for his next partners.

Theo and Blaise step forward and he smiles at them both. Theo takes him from behind while Blaise faces him, like always, since he can’t climax without some rough treatment. He pulls Blaise close and begins pinching his nipples hard while biting his earlobe. Blaise’s thrusts stutter for a moment and Theo scolds him. He laughs but obediently refrains from hurting Blaise again, they fuck him hard for a few minutes, then Theo lets him know he’s getting close. He immediately leans forward and begins biting Blaise’s neck while dragging his nails down his back. Theo reaching around him to pinch Blaise’s nipples, hard. Blaise climaxes, screaming, and Theo follows soon after. They stumble away on weak knees and he finds himself being shoved toward a nearby couch.

He grins up at Greg when he sees him holding a knife. He hasn’t had anyone cut him lately. He ends up sprawled backwards over the arm of the couch with Greg’s cock in his arse. He trembles a little as the knife comes closer. Greg slices a line across his abdomen and he gasps, he always forgets how good that is, the perfect painful counterpoint to the pleasure he’s receiving. Greg begins thrusting fast and hard while slicing more and more lines across him. Small rivulets of blood trail down his body. He licks some off his shoulder and spreads it across his lips. Greg groans and begins fucking him in earnest, tossing the knife aside so he can pull his hips up for a better angle. His eyes roll back into his head at the increased pleasure. He feels a cock at his lips, sucks it down happily, and hums contentedly around it while massaging the boy’s bollocks. The boy moans and begins fucking his throat. He feels Greg stiffen as he climaxes, Greg pulls out but is immediately replaced by another cock. He hums happily once again.

He soon loses track of how many cocks he’s taken or by whom. He finds himself on the verge of passing out again and tries to get the boy he’s currently sucking to pull out so he can let them know he’s reached his limit. But he doesn’t notice, too busy climaxing. His vision goes black and he falls into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~

He wakes the next morning, his back sticking to the leather couch, and covered in bodily fluids. He’s grateful they at least laid him flat, but grumbles about no one bothering to clean him with a spell. He’s going to need a long shower this morning. He’ll probably miss his first class. His eyes widen when he realizes his first class is defense. He gets up quickly and dashes off to the shower. He doesn’t want to miss his first opportunity at the man.

He scrubs himself as best he can, but can’t actually reach his back, which is itchy with dried cum. He stands under the water grumbling about inconsiderate arseholes.

“Hey, let me help.”

He sighs with relief as Theo scrubs his back clean. Theo surprises him by sucking gently on his neck as he does so.

“Sorry about leaving you like that. I meant to go back once they were done, but they kept going so long I feel asleep.”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m just glad I didn’t sleep too late this morning. I want to get started seducing Shacklebolt. That man is sexy as hell.”

Theo hums in agreement.

“When you do manage it let me know. I wouldn’t mind a chance with him either.”

He laughs and they begin discussing their weekend plans while finishing their shower.

~~~~~~

That first defense class he wants to throw himself at the man, but he controls that urge, and he starts slow, for him anyway. He bites his lip, he stares eyes half-lidded at the man, he even stretches while groaning decadently. Only half put on, his back is a bit sore from sleeping on that couch, the stretch did feel wonderful. The man seems not to notice what he’s doing. He grimaces as they’re leaving. He grumbles to his friends once they’re in the hall.

“So, what the hell was that?”

He turns to Draco. Who chuckles quietly.

“Considering the performance you put on that man must be straight. There’s no way he would’ve been that oblivious otherwise.”

Theo cuts in with his own theory.

“He’s an auror, he’s probably has to deal with suspects attempting to seduce him frequently. I would put money on the fact that he was simply ignoring you because he’s your professor.”

“How much money?”

He groans at them both.

“Less betting, more helping. I can’t not fuck that man, you both saw him, he’s too sexy for me to miss out on fucking him. And I don’t want to spend all year seducing him either. I want him now.”

“You could just ask, he can’t refuse you, remember?”

He glares at Draco, who throws his hands up.

“Fine. Why don’t you put on some lingerie and nothing else and break into his rooms tonight. Spread yourself across his bed and wait for him to return.”

He blinks. That’s not a terrible plan. It might piss the man off, but it would send the message that he means business, that he won’t give up. It’s worth a shot.

~~~~~~

He spends twenty minutes staring at the various items his boys have made him wear recently. The older items he’s outgrown. He’ll have to give them away to some young boys. He sorts through them. Hm. His eyes land on a silky green negligee and he almost dismisses it as too tame, but then reconsiders. He doesn’t know what kind of kinks the man has anyway. He probably shouldn’t show up in anything too extreme. He slips it on along with a tiny green thong, throws his cloak on, and sneaks down to the man’s rooms.

He unlocks the door with a simple unlocking charm, made unfailingly effective by way of his massive well of power. He smirks and gets ready for the man’s return. He hopes he won’t be too late.

He lays there for at least an hour. He’s tempted to go fetch a book from the living room. Would that be rude? Probably. He refrains, and waits, and waits.

~~~~~~

He snaps to attention when he hears the door open. Finally. The man enters his bedroom and stops, stunned. 

“Mr. Potter.”

Shit. That tone of voice is not a good sign. He bites his lip and looks guiltily up at the man. He hopes he didn’t just ruin his chances.

“Sorry, sir. But I’d hoped you might want to fuck me. I’m not going to ask because I don’t want to force you, but I’d really like that, sir.”

The man looks at him blankly.

“How would I be forced to?”

He blinks. He thought everyone knew by now.

“Because I’m a born slut, sir.”

The man blinks back. Then smiles slowly.

“Is that right, you don’t mind if I verify that?”

He shakes his head eagerly. The man casts the spell and then smiles wider. He soon finds himself being pressed flat on the bed with one hand while Kingsley removes his colorful robe with the other. He reaches up to begin helping the man but his hands are batted away.

“You will lie there unmoving. If I want you to move I shall tell you.”

He stills at once. He knows this game well and he loves it. He watches rapt as Kingsley’s body is slowly revealed. It’s even better than he’d hoped. He moans at the sight of his cock. He can’t wait to have it inside him. Once bare Kingsley straddles his waist and simply stares at him for a moment.

“Did you know that born sluts are considered sacred in some countries?”

He shakes his head.

“Mm, in Nigeria, where my family is originally from, they keep a born slut in every village. They are thought to bring good luck, and fertility. Whenever one gets old a woman from the village volunteers to be dosed with amortentia during her pregnancy and a replacement is born. All this to say, I know a great deal about your condition. For instance...I know exactly how much semen to fill you with at what speed in order to overload your body’s absorption.”

“Wait, are you saying you could give me a cum belly?”

The man smirks and he sucks in a harsh breath in his excitement. Then he frowns.

“Wouldn’t I just pass out though?”

“Not if the seed is infertile.”

Oh. He smiles so widely it hurts.

“I had hoped you would like that idea. But that will unfortunately have to wait until later. For now.”

He starts to open his mouth to welcome the man’s cock but remembers just in time. He waits, while the man drags the leaking tip across his lips.

“Good boy. Now open.”

He does but doesn’t start sucking until he’s told. He gets a fond look for that. Kingsley only lets him suck for a moment before he pulls out and moves back. He waits until he’s told to to spread his legs. Kingsley doesn’t bother removing his thong, just pulls it to the side, and slams in. It’s so forceful it hurts. He grunts from the pain and then smiles. No one has managed to hurt him that much in a while. He hadn’t realized he missed it. Kingsley doesn’t wait for him to adjust, just fucks into him with quick and brutal thrusts. He lays there and takes it, fighting the urge to rise to meet his thrusts. Kingsley fucks him viciously at first but then slows his thrusts and teases him by refusing to speed his thrusts again. He whimpers and then breaks and tries to move to get more stimulation. Kingsley holds him still and fucks him at the same sedate speed.

“I thought you were a good boy, but it seems I was wrong. You need to learn to take only what you are given. Greedy boys don’t get to climax.”

He goes still at that. He hopes the man isn’t about to pull out. Kingsley continues thrusting and he relaxes slowly. The man continues his slow pace for a while longer while he whines helplessly.

He finally takes pity on him, or maybe he just wants to speed up now, but whatever the reason he begins thrusting faster again. Harry responds at once when he tells him he can move. He rises to meet every thrust, moaning at the pleasure coursing through him. Kingsley leans forward and kisses him, biting his lip and distracting him for a moment. Then he leans down and sucks a mark onto his neck, he climaxes with a groan and Kingsley fucks him through it, fucking him harder and harder till he’s keening. Then the man climaxes himself.

They lie there panting after.

“Fuck. That was even better than I thought it would be.”

“Mm, I can’t say I disagree.”

“So when are you going to fill me with cum?”

Kingsley chuckles.

“It’ll take a few days to collect the necessary semen.”

“Only a few days?”

“I never said it had to be human did I? I have a contact who will be able to get me enough horse semen to fill you fit to burst.”

“Fuck. That’s perfect. How big can you make me?”

“With magic..? Very.”

He smiles and kisses the man.

~~~~~~

He doesn’t get back to his dorm till the next morning. He wakes Draco with a blowjob as a thanks for his absolute brilliance. After he finishes Draco wonders.

“What was that for?”

He gives him a look and Draco’s eyes widen.

“Well in that case I think you owe me more than a single blowjob.”

He shrugs and begins rimming him when Draco presents him with his arse. He should’ve known the pest would milk it for all it’s worth. He feels a cock slide into his arse and he wonders who it is.

“I heard you’ve been fucking my colleague.”

He moans into Draco’s arse. He can’t believe he didn’t recognize his lover. Severus begins fucking him with long forceful thrusts. He begins rimming Draco with as much skill as he can, he knows exactly what drives him wild and it doesn’t take long before Draco is climaxing again. Now that his mouth is no longer busy he catches his breath and then asks.

“I thought you didn’t mind my fucking someone unless you had specifically told me not to?”

“I don’t. But I don’t like my Slytherins being out of the dorm all night. That is against my rules as your head of house...detention, Mr. Potter.”

Fuck.

“But we have plans for this weekend.”

“Mm?”

He quickly explains while Severus fucks him so hard he’s going to need to cast a cushioning charm on the bench at breakfast.

“Then it can wait till next weekend.”

He groans.

“I have plans for that weekend as well.”

“Potter.”

He ignores the man’s growl and explains those plans as well. The man gentles his thrusts.

“In that case your punishment will just have to be a little creative. I will inform you of the details at a later date.”

He has a feeling he’s going to regret having convinced the man to wait. Shit.

Severus begins pounding into him again and it isn’t long till he’s filling him with his cum. He pulls out and smacks his arse before helping him to stand. Harry grins guiltily at the man when he sees his eyes widen, then narrow.

“Who did this without healing you after?”

“Uh, I did, sir. Sorry.”

“Detention, this weekend, Mr. Goyle.”

He wants to defend Greg but they do know better than to leave the cuts to heal on their own. The salve to remove scars is expensive and time consuming to brew. Severus looks even more annoyed now. He pulls him into a kiss. He makes it a sweet one, trying to apologize without words for letting this happen, again. Severus quickly turns it into a filthy one though. He pulls back after a long moment and gives him a stern look.

“I expect you’ll try to behave better from now on?”

“Of course, Severus. I’m sorry. I don’t like disappointing you.”

Severus’ expression softens.

“I don’t much like punishing you. Now get ready for your first class, while I go do the same.”

He nods and does just that. Making sure to let Theo know that he gave Kingsley a heads up about his interest and he seemed interested back. Theo smiles wider than he’s ever seen from him before.

“Excellent.”

~~~~~~

That Saturday he wakes to Theo rolling him onto his back and shoving his cock inside him. He moans and begins rising to meet Theo’s thrusts.

“Why the, fuck, morning fuck?”

“He said yes. You deserve a thank you.”

He shakes his head and decides to wait until after they’re done fucking to ask for clarity. Theo fucks him even more roughly than usual, biting his nipples, and tugging on his hair. He moans continuously as Theo gives him exactly what he needs. He had no idea Theo knew his body this well. Theo fucks him by turns fast and then slow again. He’s starting to wonder if Theo is ever going to finish, when his thrusts begin stuttering, and Theo climaxes with a groan. He hums happily as he’s filled with his first load of the day.

They’re lying there panting after when he remembers their earlier conversation.

“Who said yes? What did I do exactly?”

“Kingsley. He said yes. If it wasn’t for you seducing him first he might never have agreed.”

“You’re this grateful because he’s going to fuck you?”

“No, because he agreed to date me.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that was what you wanted.”

Theo shrugs.

“He’s hot. I don’t know that it’ll work out, but I can’t see myself with someone my own age.”

He nods. Neither can he. Theo is mature for his age. He grins at him.

“Well, I’m happy to have helped you then. We should go shower before heading down for breakfast.”

~~~~~~

After breakfast he heads to Hagrid’s and gets in his weekly fuck. He finds himself wondering yet again what would happen if he was allowed to absorb an entire load of Hagrid’s cum. He isn’t going to risk it though. At least not right now. He’d probably be out for weeks.

After, Hagrid escorts him out to the paddock where the real excitement is going to take place. Colin and Dennis trail along beside them. Colin chattering excitedly as always. When they reach the enclosure they find his dorm mates already waiting.

He stares into the seemingly empty paddock, remembering the illustration in the textbook, trying to picture what the thestrals would look like in the flesh. He wishes he could see them, but at the same time, it’s kind of kinky the idea of being fucked by an invisible creature.

“Can any of yeh see em?”

He glances around at the others. Surprised when both Greg and Theo nod.

“My granddad.”

“My great aunt.”

Hagrid nods in response and then climbs over the fence into the enclosure. Harry begins stripping. He can’t wait to get started.His conversation with Kingsley the other day gives him an idea.

“Hagrid you said I could only fuck one, otherwise I might end up in a coma again, but in fourth year Professor Moody filled me full of thestral cum and left it in me for hours using some kind of barrier charm. Do you know of a spell that would work?”

“I do.”

He turns, surprised, to see Greg looking a bit sheepish.

“My mum likes to go fishing in the stream by our house. She uses the charm to keep her feet dry. Sometimes I join her.”

“Brilliant!”

He waits patiently while Greg casts the charm, Hagrid huffing in the background about needy little sluts. Then waits impatiently while Hagrid separates the herd into two groups. He gets distracted for a moment by how ridiculous it looks watching the man herding invisible horses. Hagrid motions for him to enter and he almost bounds over the fence.

He sets down the shrunken breeding stand for Hagrid to embiggen, then drapes himself over it. Hagrid insists on stretching him. 

“That’s really not necessary, Hagrid.”

“Worth more’n my hide’s worth to let yeh be hurt, ‘Arry. Severus is not what yeh’d call forgiving.”

He snorts at the truth of that statement and tries not to wriggle impatiently. Hagrid finishes eventually and then whistles. He hears the first thestral approaching and shivers with excitement. It’s always exciting fucking something new, but the fact he can’t see the beast...it’s even better. He glances back quickly to see Hagrid’s hand wrapped around air. The width of how far apart his fingers are shocks him a little. No wonder he insisted on prepping him. He braces, loosening his muscles, and feels the head press inside. He glances back again just in time for Hagrid to release the horse. His breath whooshes out of him as he’s immediately impaled on it’s full length. He feels the leathery hide of it’s stomach all along his back for only a moment before the horse begins fucking him, extremely hard. Hagrid mutters a quick sticking charm on the stand when it slips along the ground. Harry simply lays there and takes it. Just when it’s starting to feel really good the horse’s thrusts stutter to a stop and he’s filled with his first load of thestral cum. He’s a bit disappointed at how quickly it went but glad it won’t be the only one to fuck him. The horse pulls out and Hagrid guides the next cock inside. He turns at the sound of Draco’s voice.

“You should see yourself Harry, it’s so hot watching your arse gape around nothing. Fuck.”

He smiles at Draco, his eyes half lidded from the pleasure as he’s pounded once again. He can’t wait to see the photos that Colin is taking. He hopes they’ll be printed in that magazine as well.

~~~~~~

Three and a half hours later he’s helped off the stand by Theo and Dennis. He can’t believe how exhausted he feels when he hasn’t absorbed any cum in hours and he wasn’t exactly doing anything strenuous. He can’t believe simply feeling pleasure can be so tiring.

He stretches his sore muscles. While Colin chatters excitedly about the photos he took.

“Do you think someone would be willing to draw or paint copies of them?”

He frowns, not understanding why that would be necessary.

“Someone who can see thestrals. I’d love to know what that looked like without them being invisible. I mean it was so hot with them invisible, with your hole stretched so wide, but I want to know what it looked like for Greg, Theo and Hagrid. Wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

He wonders. Even if he had to pay someone. Hm. That reminds him though. He needs to ask the Headmistress about his portrait idea. He’s just reaching for his clothing when he realizes how pudgy his stomach is. Shit. How much did they fill him with? He rubs his hand over it. Fuck, that’s hot.

“Hey, Greg, how long does that spell last usually?”

“Few hours. Why?”

Damn. He had hoped he could stay like this for days. He rubs his hand sadly over his slightly rounded stomach. Colin snaps a photo and he beams at the boy, and is promptly photographed again.

~~~~~~

He spends the next few hours with Severus. Who had a detention to supervise, but pawned it off on Filch when he saw his stomach. He’s on his back on the couch with Severus fucking him while rubbing his bloated stomach.

“Fuck. I should, do that again, invent a potion to knock you up. Would you like that? Carrying my child?”

“Oh, fuck, Severus. Is that even possible?”

“Mm, not sure. Would you? If you could?”

“Yes, instantly. I love you so much. Fuck a baby into me.”

Severus groans and pounds into him harder than ever. He pulls him close and kisses the man hungrily. Then Severus pulls back, the better to pound into him. It doesn’t take long before Severus is adding to the massive load inside him. He collapses on top of him, burying his face in his neck, panting.

“As much as I love you like this we should probably empty you out before that spell wears off.”

He nods sadly. Severus smirks in reply then releases the spell holding the cum in, he feels it flood out of him and across the couch and wishes he could see the mess it makes. Severus’ eyes gleam at the spectacle, so it must be an impressive amount. It certainly feels like it.

He watches Severus sit behind his desk without even bothering to dress first. He tilts his head at him, then beams when he sees the man begin scribbling away.

“Already working on it?”

“The sooner I start, the sooner we’ll know if it’s possible.”

He shakes his head at the man, kisses him one last time, Severus grumbling about distractions, then leaves to go take a nice relaxing bath. Dreaming about being pregnant the while.

~~~~~~

He convinces Severus to ask McGonagall round for a visit the next day and paces nervously in his quarters waiting for her arrival. Severus glares up at him from where he’s working at his desk. He doesn’t want to distract him from his new project so he sits. And bounces his leg.

The Headmistress arrives and he greets her with a smile. She gives him a shrewd look.

“What is it you need, Mr. Potter?”

He explains what he wants. She blinks, shocked. He elaborates a bit.

“It doesn’t have to be in one of the main thoroughfares. It could be placed somewhere only the upper years go?”

She gives him a bland look.

“I cannot give you permission, Mr. Potter. Or, well, I could, but the board would have the ability to overrule that decision. They’re the ones you will need to convince.”

He blinks. Oh. He just has to ask Lucius? He was nervous for no reason. He beams. She gives him a knowing look and snorts.

“Well, I’m glad to have provided you with some good news, Mr. Potter. Considering recent events...we could all use some good news.”

She gives him a soft smile and then turns to Severus and gives him an inquiring one.

“What has you so focused you haven’t even acknowledged my arrival?”

Harry smiles lopsidedly when Severus startles. He explains the new project for Severus, who looks to still be distracted considering the problem. McGonagall looks first shocked, then pleased, then fond.

“That will help a great many people. The old families all have trouble conceiving. And I’m glad to see things are going well for the three of you.”

He nods happily. He’s never been happier and he knows his lovers feel the same.

~~~~~~

The next weekend he heads for Kingsley’s quarters after he leaves Hagrid’s. He blinks when it isn’t Kingsley who opens the door, but Severus. He gives him a look but receives a blank one in response.

He shrugs, then follows the man to the bedroom. Kingsley is there waiting next to the bed. Holding a tiny jar. He wonders what that’s for. He isn’t positive they’re going to be playing the same game as before, but just in case, he waits to be told to strip.

“Good boy, now strip, then climb on the bed. On your hands and knees.”

He does so and feels a spell hit him. He turns to see Severus replacing his wand. He wonders what he’s gotten himself into, what that spell did. The lack of control is intoxicating. He bites his lip, then jerks and almost bites through it, at the feeling of himself being pumped full of cum. He turns to watch Kingsley, he’s holding the tiny jar and his wand and is directing a stream of cum out of it and into him. Oh, it’s larger on the inside. Of course. He watches, eyes widening as the stream continues, and continues. His stomach cramps and he forces his muscles to relax. He stares down at his stomach and groans, almost climaxing at the sight. He’s massive already. He looks pregnant. He wishes he’d invited Colin. Then wonders.

“How long will I be like this?”

They both ignore him. Damn. Well he hopes it’ll be long enough to get some photos at least. If not he supposes they can do this again sometime.

His stomach cramps again and he groans, in pain this time. He feels another spell hit him and the pain dissipates. He gives Severus a grateful smile. Then glances back down at his stomach. Shit. He hadn’t planned to be this big. He looks like he’s pregnant with twins and is still growing by the second.

“How much more?”

“You wanted to know how big you could get, Harry. Well, we’ll all soon know.”

Fuck. He gives Kingsley a panicked look. Then stares back down at his stomach as it expands. Growing at a visible rate. He tries to move a hand to feel it but almost falls, didn’t realize how heavy he’d gotten. He tries again. God that feels weird.

The stream cuts off and he breathes a sigh of relief. He was a bit worried he’d be too big to walk time they were done. He waits for Kingsley to tell him to, then climbs off the bed, and stands. Staring at and cradling his stomach. Holy fucking shit. He runs his hands over it wonderingly, they’re soon joined by two other pairs, Severus and Kingsley both caressing his bulging belly lovingly. He stares into Severus’ eyes for a long moment.

“So, how long will I be like this?”

“Tired of it already?”

“No, I want Colin to take photos.”

Severus smirks.

“Oh there will be plenty of time for that. Speaking of, your new robes.”

He blinks, taking the robe from Severus’ hand confusedly. Why would he? Oh.

“Seriously? How long will it stay like this?”

“Weeks.”

Fuck. That is so hot. Severus nudges him to his knees and he soon has a mouth full of his lover’s cock. He feels his hips pulled up and Kingsley slides into his arse as well. He climaxes at once. On edge from being filled and the knowledge that he’s going to stay that way.

~~~~~~

The next few weeks are some of the best of his life. He spends every moment either rubbing his stomach. Being fucked by his various partners, who rub his stomach. Or sprawled across Severus’ desk, being a ‘distracting pest who is too sexy for his own good.’

They all tell him how good he looks and how much they wish he was in fact round with child. He can’t wait for Severus to finish the potion. He has no doubt he will eventually. Severus still seems worried he won’t manage it, but he knows better.

~~~~~~

When his stomach finally does go back down he gives Severus a hopeful look.

“No, I spoke to Kingsley about it in advance, knowing you would wish to renew it at once. It isn’t safe for you to do so. You won’t be able to for several months.”

“Fuck.”

“Indeed. You’ll simply have to make do with other kinks in the interim.”

He nods sadly. He really likes that one though. Ah well.

~~~~~~

He boards the Hogwarts Express for the Yule break planning to host a massive orgy. He wishes the compartments were bigger and they could all pile into one. Fuck. That gives him ideas. The entire ballroom filled with one massive pile of sweaty heaving bodies. Mm, he’s going to need to make that happen at some point. He begins stripping the moment he boards the train. He only has two more trips after this, he wants to make this count.

It goes even better than he’d hoped. He thinks it’s mostly because everyone is still fascinated by his stomach. He loses track of how many times he gets asked if he’s going to be getting filled again soon.

~~~~~~

Nothing noteworthy happens until the middle of the Yule break. They’re sitting in front of the fire, just chatting, while snuggled together. Lucius having forced Severus to put aside his research for the day. When there’s a visitor at the gate. Lucius grumbles about the late hour as he leaves to go greet them.

When he returns it’s with the former Dark Lord. Harry immediately stills. He had better not have done some other awful thing. The man sneers at the sight of him. Looking like he wants to tear his throat out with his teeth.

“Severus, I am in need of your expertise.”

“In what subject?”

“Born sluts.”

Harry’s eyes widen. Then he glares a bit.

“Shouldn’t you be asking me for help?”

“This is your fault! You disgusting creature!”

He blinks. The man is almost raving.

“What is?”

The man shakes from head to foot, radiating fury. He doesn’t answer. It takes a long moment for him to rein himself in. Then.

“Does a born slut need to take their semen from the source?”

Severus answers.

“No.”

“I thought you weren’t sure?”

“I spoke with Kingsley, he confirmed that you do not have to take it from the source.”

“Do you want me to stop..?”

“No. You are fine as you are. I love you Harry, as you are, you’ve no need to change. Nor do I wish you to.”

He smiles and is about to open his mouth again, when the former Dark Lord interrupts.

“In that case I find myself in need of a regular supply of magical semen.”

They all stare at him. He stares back unmoving, but breathing hard. Harry gasps. The man stiffens so much he twitches.

“You?!”

The man sneers. Fuck. No wonder he’s so cranky right now.

“Well you can’t deprive yourself. When’s the last time you had a new load?”

He ignores his lover’s gasps of understanding, and Voldemort’s glare.

“Look, you’re angry beyond reason right now. Part of that, if not all of that, is because you aren’t getting fucked often enough. Severus, can you get Hagrid over here?”

The man murmurs an agreement and leaves quickly. Voldemort glares more than ever.

“If you think I’m going to...”

“I’ll give him a blow job and when he gets close he can cum in a bucket or something. His cum is likely stronger than anyone or anything else’s we could get hold of right away. You need this. Just give it a chance. What’ve you got to lose? You must be going mad from the lack.”

The man grimaces, his glare slips away, slowly.

Hagrid arrives and Harry quickly explains the situation while pulling Hagrid’s cock out. He doesn’t tell him who their guest is though. He doubts Hagrid could climax knowing Voldemort is watching.

He begins worshipping the monster cock. He still can’t get over how big it is. He grips it as best he can and begins trying to wank it. Hagrid hardens quickly, and he begins licking at the man’s slit, sinking his tongue inside. Then he begins licking under the edge of the foreskin and sucking on the underside of the glans. Hagrid groaning about how good it feels. He almost jumps when a hand reaches past him and scoops up a large drop of pre. He wrenches his head to the side and watches open mouthed as Voldemort licks his fingers clean. He bites his lip at the man’s lust-filled groan. He grins up at him when Voldemort snaps back to the present, his eyes still slightly glazed. He moves over so Voldemort can join him and they both wank Hagrid together. Him licking around the edges of the head, while Voldemort tongues Hagrid’s slit, chasing after more pre. They get so into it he forgets about using a bucket and they both end up showered in Hagrid’s cum. Voldemort surprises him by pulling him in and licking some off his cheek. He returns the favor and they end up snogging for long minutes.

They pull apart eventually. Voldemort looking rather embarrassed. He frowns at the man. Then pulls him aside to speak in private. Casting a quick cleaning charm so they don’t leave a trail behind them.

“What is it?”

The man is instantly back to being furious. Although less so than before.

“How can you stand it? It’s demeaning, disgusting, horrifying, embarrassing...”

He cuts off the flood before they both drown in the man’s self pity.

“What is?”

The man gives him a bewildered look.

“What is it that is bothering you? The sex? The cum? Having to consume it? Or the method by which you’re consuming it?”

“All of the above, you fool!”

He tilts his head considering. Then explains his solution. Voldemort looks horrified at first, but grudgingly acknowledges that it is his best option.

The man leaves and no one dies. The calm cozy atmosphere has been obliterated though. They decide to spend the night fucking instead.

~~~~~~

He strides through the halls of the ministry, presenting his usual charming front. But the entire time he’s distracted. He worries that someone will notice his distraction, even though he knows logically they would never guess at it’s cause. He grits his teeth and enquires after another worker’s children.

He finally reaches the courtroom and sits on the bench. The plug shifts inside him and he grinds his teeth together. The woman beside him gives him a curious look.

“Just remembering the latest bit of incompetence.”

She smiles widely and begins whispering valuable gossip into his ear. He’s almost grateful for the plug inside his arse. Until it releases another pulse of semen into him. He grits his teeth and forces down the arousal. Focusing instead on the relief of finally being able to think past his insatiable need. He smirks at the woman beside him and gives her a juicy tidbit in return, much less than what she gave him, but she doesn’t seem to think so.

“I knew the man was cheating on his husband, but with a woman?! Oh the girls will love this. They’ve been drooling over him for years.”

He gives her a pleased smile, then focuses on Minister Bones as she finally calls the room to order. He will never understand the obsession with sex. He’s glad he’ll never have to partake in it again. It’s so undignified.

~~~~~~

Harry returns to Hogwarts still reeling over the visit from Voldemort. He remembers his anger and fear after the man stole his magic. He wishes he’d known then the man had just cursed himself to crave cum. He would have been thrilled instead of scared.

He has another orgy. Smaller this time. Everyone coming to terms with the fact he won’t be massive again for a while. He can’t believe how many other people find it hot. He finds it hot because he’s the one filled almost to bursting. He wouldn’t want one of his partners to be. That’s probably only because it would make their fucking him more difficult though.

~~~~~~

He’s only been back at the castle for a week when he hears a rumor and he immediately goes down to Hagrid’s hut.

“A cerberus?”

The man blinks, then waves him inside.

“What are yeh talkin’ about?”

“I heard a rumor that you once owned a cerberus? Is it true?”

“Yeah. Fluffy. He lives with a friend. Why do yeh wanna know?”

“You know I’ve been fucking magical creatures, why didn’t you mention having a cerberus?”

“You can’ fuck him.”

He lifts his chin and gives Hagrid an unimpressed look.

“He’s a cerberus, ‘Arry. You don’ know what yeh’re askin.’ Cerberus semen comes out hot.”

He blinks. The books never said anything about that.

“How hot?”

“Almost boiling.”

Damn. That would be a problem.

“Is there a spell?”

Hagrid sighs. Then shakes his head.

“Not that I know of.”

He bites his lip. He decides to ask Severus. The man invents his own spells, if one doesn’t exist that will work, he might be able to make one.

~~~~~~

Turns out there is a spell. That weekend he heads down to Hagrid’s with Severus and the Creevey brothers beside him. He gets fucked by Hagrid while sucking Severus’ cock, then they head for the edge of the wards. Hagrid gives Severus directions and he apparates, while they ride the Knight Bus to his friend’s place.

His friend turns out to be the owner of a magical animal rescue. They follow Hagrid past cage after cage housing various creatures. Harry drools at the sight of so much potential fucking. When they get to the woman who runs the place she blinks at the sight of him then bounds forward and shakes his hand vigorously.

“Mr. Potter! I cannot thank you enough. You’ve done so much for my rescue with those porn shoots. The donations we’ve been receiving and offers of help...not to mention we’ve seen a massive increase in reports of animal abuse. You’ve no idea how many creatures you’ve helped!”

He blinks, then smiles broadly.

“Then you won’t mind if I fuck some of them?”

She laughs delightedly.

“I like you, Mr. Potter. You remind me of my wife. She’s a wild one too. You may fuck any of my charges you wish, so long as you’re able to do it safely. I’ll not be seeing either you, or them, getting hurt.”

Hagrid explains why they’re there, she laughs again, and leads them to the magically expanded enclosure that houses Fluffy.

He drools at the sight of the massive beast. He can’t wait to have it’s giant cocks inside him, all three of them. He wonders if there’s a creature with more than that. He’ll have to look into it. The beast turns and he catches a glimpse of it’s low hanging balls and his mouth goes dry. Fuck. He’s never seen any that large before. He moans quietly then begins stripping eagerly. Hagrid’s friend laughs again and then begins coaxing Fluffy to calm. Fluffy is busy growling and snarling at them. She casts a spell and the beast slowly calms.

“Scent blocking charm. They mostly operate by smell, he still won’t like us being here but he no longer feels as threatened. You have the potion the boy will need, Hagrid?”

“‘Course.”

She nods and Harry wonders what it is. He ignores it for the moment and finishes stripping. Once bare he turns to Hagrid for instructions. Hagrid has him bend over and stretches him thoroughly, then hands him the potion.

“It’ll make yeh smell like a cerberus. Not for verra long mind, but long enough.”

He grins and drinks it down. Then waits for it to take effect. Fluffy whines and Hagrid nods him into the enclosure. Hagrid enters with him and sets up the breeding stand, making sure to stick it in place this time. He drapes himself over it while Fluffy dances around trying to sniff him with all three heads at once. As soon as he’s in place Hagrid casts the spell which will keep Fluffy’s cum from burning him, and then steps back.

Fluffy attempts to mount him at once, only to miss his target, he manages it on the second try. Harry gasps as he’s stretched farther than ever before.He glances back to see the cocks thrusting into him and groans aloud at the sight of those huge bollocks swinging beneath him. Fuck. His eyes widen even further when he remembers the fact he’s going to be knotted by the beast. He wonders if he’s going to regret this. Fluffy begins fucking him harder than ever. He moans appreciatively and clenches as best he can. His eyes roll back into his head from the overwhelming sensations. He’s not sure how long it’s been when the dog begins growling above him. He’s a bit worried for a moment but then feels his arse being stretched further and realizes his knots are inflating. He groans in pleasure-pain as the knots are shoved inside him. He feels like he’s been torn in two and for a moment he does regret this, but the pain fades quickly and he feels himself being filled. He smiles, closes his eyes, and knows no more.

~~~~~~

Severus cannot believe he didn’t see this coming. He stares down at his lover, wondering how long this coma will last. He sighs. Then begins organizing the boy’s things. He’s pleasantly surprised by the fact the boy is in fact caught up on his work. He hopes he won’t sleep through too many classes since this is his NEWT year.

~~~~~~

A week later he begins to be annoyed. He takes out his frustration on the boy. By fucking his unresponsive arse.

The boy’s dogfather visits again that afternoon. He waves him into his bedroom.

“Go see for yourself, mutt. Fuck him if you like. But quietly. I have essays to grade.”

He finishes half the pile before there’s a long drawn out groan. He casts a silencing charm at his bedroom door and goes back to his work.

~~~~~~

Four weeks after that he’s past annoyed and into fury. He doesn’t have time to worry about the boy’s grades. He has his own work to attend to, as well as the potion he’s trying to invent. He remembers the boy’s postponed punishment. Perhaps...

He enters his bedroom and fucks the boy again while planning his punishment.

~~~~~~

It takes another six weeks before the boy wakes. He happens to be nearby when his charm alerts him to that fact and he makes his way to his bedroom at once. He stares blank faced at the little pest, who is pulling on his bonds.

“Severus?”

He ignores him and holds up the dildo. Harry looks confused as he slides it into the boy’s arse and casts the spell.

“You’ll not be fucking again until after you graduate. You may consume the necessary semen through your mouth alone. I do not like my lovers to be insensate for months at a time.”

The boy’s eyes widen. He begins pleading.

“No. Do not waste your words. I have had plenty of time to consider this while you lay unmoving. This is your delayed punishment for being out all night at the beginning of the school year. And also for fucking yourself into another coma.”

“But I didn’t know that would happen, Severus.”

“Nevertheless, actions have consequences.”

He releases the boy’s bonds. He looks like he’s going to cry. He pulls him into an embrace and runs his hands down his sides soothingly.

“It won’t be for as long as you think, Harry. Since you slept so bloody long.”

The boy nods and burrows into him.

“Still, I don’t like disappointing you.”

He pulls the boy’s face up and kisses him.

~~~~~~

Harry trudges back to his dorm, every step jostles the dildo inside him and reminds him of his punishment. He knew the man would prevent him from fucking as a punishment. Bastard. He shakes his head. This is his fault. He knows the man is just concerned about him. He doesn’t know how he’s going to get caught up on his work. He probably wouldn’t even have time for fucking with the amount of work he’s going to have. He sighs.

~~~~~~

The moment he steps into the common room a cheer goes up. He blinks as someone barrels into him. Who?

“Harry! We thought you’d never wake! But it was worth it wasn’t it? You should’ve seen the way those cocks filled you! And the amount of cum! Here I have the pictures in my bag...”

He watches Colin rummage through his bag, then gives Draco and Dennis a fond look over his head, they laugh.

“He’s been waiting to ambush you for weeks, Harry. If he was any more excited he might just die of it. He’s already begun making a list of other species he thinks you might like to fuck.”

He grins at Draco’s annoyed tone. He has a feeling Draco helped make those lists in spite of his pretended hauteur.

His eyes widen when he sees the photos. Damn. He wishes he’d stayed awake long enough to appreciate that cum belly. He sighs when he realizes Severus won’t be letting him be filled again until summer. He wonders if the man has made any progress on the potion. Maybe the next time he’s filled it won’t be with cum. Fuck. He hopes so.

~~~~~~

The next few weeks are hectic. His friends help him as much as they can. Hagrid providing him with buckets of cum, some from himself, and some from his beasts. He sits drinking glass after glass of it while studying as hard as he can. He has a feeling if his grades aren’t up to Severus’ standards his punishment might just be extended. He catches a glimpse of Severus giving him a fond look as he’s drinking his dinner at the Slytherin table, whilst pouring over a textbook, and he thinks this just might be worth the effort in the end. Even if he doesn’t plan on having a proper job. Why would he when he can get paid to fuck?

~~~~~~

The end of the year nears and he sits his exams. It’s nerve wracking. He’s still half-convinced his punishment will be extended if he doesn’t do well enough.

Once he’s done he collapses in the common room with the rest of the seventh year Slytherins. Pansy lets out a groan as slides onto Millicent’s lap.

“That was awful. But I’m glad it’s over. It’s too bad you won’t be able to have a celebratory orgy, Harry.”

He nods at her. Yeah. He wishes he hadn’t fucked Fluffy right now.

They all sit up when Severus enters the room. He congratulates them on surviving their NEWTS, then turns to him.

“Harry, I have something for you. Come.”

He drags himself to his feet and follows the man to his quarters. Severus hands him a potions vial. He gasps.

“You finished it?”

“Mm.”

He grins so wide it hurts. Then startles when he’s embraced from behind. Lucius breathes in his ear.

“I can’t wait to see you round with Severus’ child. And after...”

“You want me to carry yours?”

The man nods and he smiles and kisses him.

“I would love that, Lucius.”

Severus gives him a look and he downs the potion. Then they all begin stripping. Severus slides the dildo out of his arse and he moans. He can’t believe how good that feels already. It’s been so long since he had a proper fuck.

He ends up on his back with Severus between his legs and Lucius above his head. He eagerly sucks down Lucius’ cock while Severus slides into him. They both worship his body, pinching his nipples, tugging on his hair, he reciprocates as best he can. Clenching around Severus’ cock, and humming around Lucius’ while fondling his balls. It doesn’t take long before he’s being filled from both ends. He groans, the pleasure is so good he slips into darkness.

He rouses a moment later, Severus still plugging his arse.

“Shall we check to see if you’re pregnant, my dear?”

He grins up at Lucius and nods. Lucius casts the spell, he doesn’t know how to interpret the results, but he doesn’t need to. Severus’ heartfelt groan tells him it was positive. He begins thrusting into him again while praising him. Lucius lays beside him and whispers sweet nothings to him as well, while caressing his flat stomach. He’s so happy he could cry.

~~~~~~

He spends the rest of that night in bed with his lovers, their limbs tangled together, breathing in sync. The next morning he heads back to the common room. He enters, throws his arms wide, and announces.

“I’m pregnant!”

Only a few of the older years are awake, most still sleeping off the NEWTS, but there’s a scramble for the dorms as they all go to rouse the rest of their housemates. It isn’t long before he’s stood in front of all his fellow Slytherins, all of them exclaiming over his news. Begging to fuck him. He grins widely and confirms that he can indeed fuck again.

The orgy lasts all day.

~~~~~~

The next day he’s called up to McGonagall’s office. He wonders the whole way there what this is about. He gives the gargoyle the password. It comes to life and moves out of the way. He stares at it for a moment, taking note of the fact it doesn’t have a cock, but then realizes that even if it did fucking a stone statue would probably be unpleasant. A marble one though...something to think about.

He rides the moving stairs to the top and knocks on the door. He enters when bid and blinks at the sight of Lucius and another man.

“Mr. Potter, you enquired about having a portrait painted and added to castle’s collection. The board has approved your request, some time ago in fact, but you were in a coma. I decided to wait until your NEWTS were behind you before reminding you of it. I assume you haven’t changed your mind?”

He shakes his head vigorously at her. McGonagall smiles and introduces him to the painter. They begin discussing what he wants his portrait to include.

“A bed, the bigger the better. Maybe a table off to the side with some sex toys on it. Definitely a knife though. I can’t live without being cut sometimes.”

The man snorts.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve ever had a request like that. I look forward to working with you, Mr. Potter.”

~~~~~~

He spends all week sitting for his portrait. It’s boring as fuck. But he reminds himself it’ll be worth it in the end.

Once done he stares at the finished product, stunned at how perfect it is. He imagines the orgies his portrait self will one day get up to and smiles.

~~~~~~

The school year ends. They have a stupid, long-ass, boring as hell, graduation ceremony. Then pack their things. He leaves the dorm and goes to Severus’ quarters. He finds the man knee deep in boxes of books.

“So, sad? Or excited?”

The man snorts.

“Neither. I am glad to no longer have to deal with imbecilic children, but I wouldn’t describe myself as excited to be leaving.”

He nods. He’s a bit of both to be honest. He rubs his stomach, while picturing the future. Severus catches his action and smiles.

“Mm, I may perhaps be described as excited about that however.”

“Naw, you aren’t really the excited type, are you? I would use the word exultant.”

Severus stands and stalks over to him. Pulling him close and kissing him breathless.

“Yes, exultant works perfectly.”

~~~~~~

The leaving feast that year is a bittersweet affair. Theo cheers him up halfway through when he tells him he’s going to be staying at the castle. Moving into Kingsley’s quarters with him.

“Your father?”

Theo shrugs.

“He was furious at first, until I told him about the potion your lover invented. Now he’s just happy my future husband is a pureblood. He knows I’ve never cared about that bullshite.”

He’s so glad Severus’ potion is already helping others. He can’t wait to tell the man.

~~~~~~

He boards the Hogwarts Express for the last time. He wants to make this trip extra special, but he’s honestly not sure how. There’s not much he hasn’t done before. There’s another massive orgy but it’s not really anything new. He loves it anyway. He decides he doesn’t always have to push his limits. Sometimes it’s nice to simply revisit that which is familiar.

~~~~~~

He exits the train to find both his lovers waiting for him. He embraces them both, and then they apparate home.

That night they have a small orgy with just the family. Severus even invites Sirius, which Harry thanks him for by blowing him, after Draco and Blaise finish with him.

Later that night Severus carries him to the bath to wash away the evidence of their earlier activities. He protests that he can walk just fine on his own.

“Gentleness, remember? You once asked for gentleness from me and I promised to give you just that.”

He smiles at the reminder.

“Love you.”

“And I you.”


End file.
